My Cahill Life
by TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco
Summary: Meet Lindsay Sapphire Jane Walker Wizard Cahill. She's a 13 year old Janus agent, with a heartbreaking back story. She is sent to live with Amy and Dan Cahill in the hopes of becoming a Madrigal. Be prepared for epic Adventure, Drama, Romance, Action, and most importantly – Humor. Rated T for language, and some other things that aren't suitable for younger kids...
1. Prologue

Heey(: this is my first story on her, so tips, comments and criticism are welcome! Also, the first few chapters are a little short. After chapter 16-ish they should get longer.

* * *

Prologue

"Go knock down their dominos." Dana told me. "I double dog dare you."

I glanced over at the 4 boys — Quinn, Andrew, Jakob, and Eric — who were happily building a crazy domino course around the classroom.

Then I looked down at my left wrist. A bunch of colorful names filled the white cast. He did this to me. He deserved some payback.

I made my way over to the start of the track. I gazed back at Dana, who gave me a thumbs up.

I flicked the first domino and watched the rest fall. A chorus of "Hey!"s and "What the hell?!"s rang through the classroom.

I smiled when Quinn, Andrew, and Jakob dove down to retrieve the fallen dominos. I walks over to Eric.

"What the hell, Liz?!" He shouted in rage.

I started tracing the design on his shirt. "Let's just call it payback..."

"Seriously? You call that payback?!" I could tell he instantly regretted saying that.

"Maybe I could break your leg..." I suggested, continuing to trace the design. "Or put you in a coma..."

I flicked my eyes up to meet his scared baby blues. I smirked and cocked my head to the side. "We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. He was actually shivering in fear.

I felt the class' eyes on me as I took a step back. Ever so carefully, I flicked my wrist forward. I watched in amusement as the dart whizzed by. It met Eric right in the heart.

Maybe I should sneak into the Lucian stronghold more often...

* * *

There it is(: hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey I'm back! (: So... Chapter 1. Still short. Well, I'm going to post a lot of chapters, so you can read a lot of short chapters :P They get longer. Trust me.

DISCLAIMER:

Me: Lindsay! Do the disclaimer!

Lindsay: *deep sigh* I am trying to eat my Ruffles. Plus, I kinda gotta save the world. You do it.

Me: Lindsay Sapphire Jane Walker Wizard Cahill.

Lindsay: Meh. Fine. TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco – I like that user name btw – Does not own the 39 Clues or their characters. She only owns Lindsay – Me – and Emma. Who you are Going to meet soon. Bye.

* * *

Eric fell to the ground with a thump. The class screamed. I grabbed my backpack and jumped out the window.

I jumped from the second floor, so it didn't surprise me that I heard something snap when I landed. Pain shot through my ankle. Sprained, probably. Did I care? Not really. I've been shot before; this was nothing.

While I'm running, I'll take a minute to introduce myself. I am Lindsay Cahill. I am 13 years old. I used to live in Canada before a tragic accident occurred. My brother and I got a letter in the mail from Aunt Cora and she told us to come live with her. So we moved to the Janus stronghold in Hollywood. I was around 8 years old when that happened. My brother was six.

I go on a lot of missions, so I have to change my appearance many times. Fake passports and fake birth certificates were easy. The hard part? Trying to remember what name you were using at the moment.

Right now I was Liz Marsh. I usually use last names from TV shows because it makes it so much easier.

Right now I was on a very important mission. I had to go to a school in Ontario to observe somebody. Miss Slight, was her name. I had to spy on her to see if she was a Vesper. Yeah, right.

She has bright curly orange hair, and shes in her mid twenties. And she has the squeakiest voice you'll ever hear. Dana told me that she once busted a kids eardrum from her singing. Oh, and the kids call her Miss NoseBone because there is a huge bone sticking out of the bridge of her nose.

Vesper my ass.

I reached the bus station, with my ankle throbbing. Ugh.

I bought the $500 dollar ticket to Hollywood. Where did I get the money? That's a stupid question. I'm a Cahill. Connect the dots.

I sat down in the back seat. I opened up my backpack to double check everything was there.

Laptop. Check.

Cell phone. Check.

iPod. Check.

Vesper files. Check.

Cahill files. Check.

I pulled out my laptop. I need to send Cora — the leader of the Janus, and my aunt — an email.

Cora,

I had to abort mission. Poisoned some kid. Jennifer Slight is not a Vesper. The only evil thing about her is her singing voice. Coming back to the stronghold. See ya later.

- Lindsay

I sent the message and shut my laptop. I decided to get some sleep because I needed it, and because this was going to be a long drive.


	3. Chapter 2

Back! Now, I have two questions for you guys:

1) Do any of you like AWOLNATION? I love them (:

2) who's your favorite 39C character?

DISCLAIMER: TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own the 39 Clues, or their characters, only her own.

* * *

I got off the bus at the Hollywood stronghold. Now, I'm not going to tell you where it is because for all I know you might be a Vesper.

So, I went inside it was busy as always. Then, my little brother Luke ran up to me. Honestly, we look nothing alike. He resembles our father who has dark skin and jet black hair. While I look more like our mom with my pale skin, and blonde hair

"Lindsay!" He threw his arms around me.

"Hey, Luke!" I greeted. He pulled out a Sharpie and grinned deviously.

"Can sign your cast?"

I glared at him. But he popped off the cap, none the less.

"Where's aunt Cora?" I asked him. His eyes widened.

"Do not go in her office." He warned. "She's in a bad mood."

"Fantastic..." I muttered. "But I have to talk to her. I'll be right back."

I knocked obnoxiously loud on her door.

"What?"

"It's me," I sang. "Your favoritest agent ever."

I walked inside. Cora was scowling at oblivion again.

"I got your email." She told me, breaking her gaze with that spot on the wall.

"Cool beans. Do I get a new mission?" I probed, hopeful.

"Sort of."

What kind of reply is that?!

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"Well, I have decided that you are too amazing for the Janus branch, so I am sending you to Attleboro."

"Great. What's in Ask-My-Butt-Hole?"

"In Attleboro," She corrected. "You will meet with Amy, Dan, Sinead, Hamilton, Ian, Evan, Emma-Lea, Jake, Atticus, and Jonah."

"Emma's gonna be there?" I asked, now excited. Emma has been my best friend since I could remember.

"Yeah, she is."

"Sweet. What am I supposed to do?"

"You are going to help them fight Vespers in hopes of becoming a Madrigal."

"Cool." I commented, taking the files from her.

"One rule; don't fall in love."

I snorted. "Fall in love? With who?"

"Any of the guys. Seriously, don't fall in love. Because love weakens the mind and turns it to mush. Understand?"

"Sure thing." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Lindsay Sapphire Jane Walker Wizard Cahill if you ever—"

I slammed the door, which got some glares from other older agents.

About that really long name... Don't question it. I've got more important things to do. Like one,

Buy a plane ticket to Ask-My-Butt-Hole.


	4. Chapter 3

Another chapter ((:

DISCLAIMER: TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own the 39 Clues or their characters, only her own. And, lucky you guys, are about to meet another one of my own characters ;)

* * *

I got off the plane, and desperately searched for the gangster in disguise. Why was I in a hurry?

Well, let's just say I pissed off an old married couple...

I finally spotted Jonah. Then I cracked up. He was wearing a plaid shirt, a huge Afro, big round glasses, and tight trousers.

I approached him, still chuckling. "Let's get out of here before you loose your street cred."

"Don't have to tell me twice." He glanced over his shoulder before walking away.

We got out of the Ferrari at a huge — HUGE — mansion.

Jonah, who had ditched the costume in the Ferrari, appeared at my side. "Trust me, dawg, it's better inside."

We entered the mansion, and I barely had time to look around before Jonah threw me over his shoulder like a doll. I screamed.

"What the hell?!"

"Look, y'all can get a tour later. I have places to go and people to see."

"I thought you were staying here."

"So?"

I snickered to myself. Finally, he put me down. It took me a minute to regain my balance.

"We are here."

I saw a door.

"A door. Fantastic."

"Yeah."

"What do you want me to do? Eat it?"

"You are messed. I want you to open it."

"No, really?"

I opened up the door and I was greeted by lots of high tech equipment and some weird people.

"Hey, yo!" Jonah shouted. "I would like y'all to meet my homey, Lindsay."

I waved. They all rushed over to see me. One guy stayed back, staring at my awesomeness.

"Dan!"

The guy got up, and walked over with the rest of them.

"Now, let's get dis meet n greet on da road!" Jonah bellowed. "She already knows me cause I'm, like, da Wiz."

"And you're, like, my cousin." I muttered mimicking his tone. He scowled at me.

"I'm Amy." One girl said. She had reddish brown hair, and jade green eyes.

"I'm Evan, Amy's boyfriend." This guy had blondish hair in that 'Justin Bieber' style. Ew. He also had coke bottle glasses. Double ew. I was starting to feel bad for Amy.

"Ian." This dude was Puerto Rican, and he had a British accent. But he looked like an ape.

"Oh, you're the British Puerto Rican guy—"

"I am not Puerto Rican!" He yelled with rage. "Why does everyone think that?!"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Ian fumed as he stormed away.

Some guy shoved his fist in my face. I apply pumped fists with him.

"I'm Dan, and you're my new best friend."

"I'm Hamilton." This guy was huge! Not like fat, I mean he was tall and buff. His hair was spiked and he had charming blue eyes.

"I'm Emma-Lea, but you can call me Emma."

"Oh shut up and give me a hug." I told her. She enveloped me in a hug.

"God, Lindsay, I haven't seen you in forever!" Emma said.

I pulled away. "I know."

"You guys... Know each other?" Hamilton asked uneasily.

"Yeah, we've been best friends since, like, ever." Emma explained. Hamilton nodded.

"Sinead." This was the girl that freaked me out. She had bright orange hair, like a pumpkin. Actually, I think she was a pumpkin in disguise and she was going to jump up and sing "This is Halloween".

"I'm Atticus."

First thought about Atticus?

Is that a girl or a boy?

I'm going with boy.

He had his hair in cornrows, he had bright red glasses, and he had huge lips. Creepy kids.

"And I'm Jake."

Hot.

That guy was hot.

He had dark disheveled hair, warm brown eyes, and a white smile. Just by the way Miss Pumpkin was staring at him, I could tell she had a crush on him.

Did I mention he was hot?


	5. Chapter 4

Hey. I'm going to guarantee some grammar/spelling mistakes in this story. I've reread the whole thing twenty times but I'm sure there's still some mistakes.

Also, Emma and Hamilton ARE dating in this story. If you ship Hamead (Oh gods, there goes my lunch...) or Hamy (even worse...) or whatever, I don't care. Hamilton and Emma are a couple in this story.

Also, if you find any of this stuff offensive (Which I'm sure you will) Im going to apologize in advance. So: sorry for my offensiveness.

DISCLAIMER:

Me: Let's get Emma to do it this time XD

Emma: will you pay me?

Me: Maybe. All I got is quarters, though. CANADIAN quarters, so I don't think they'd help you much.

Emma: Oh well. Money's money. TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own the 39 Clues, or their characters. She only owns Lindsay and Me. Okay, done. where's my money?

Me: -.-

* * *

Dan was giving me a tour of the house. There were so many rooms my head was actually spinning.

Finally we got to my room. My bags had already been placed on my bed.

"Do you like your room?" Dan asked.

"Totally." I answered.

"You hungry."

"Yes!" I raced towards the stairs, when I suddenly stopped.

"What?"

"I... I forget where the kitchen is."

"It's like a gave you a tour for nothing." He muttered, shaking his head.

I punched his arm.

We got to the kitchen and I sat on the island. Dan pulled out a bag of Ruffles. Heart Attack.

"You have Ruffles?!"

Dan gave me a look. "Uh, yeah."

"Good. Because I wouldn't be able to live here without Ruffles." I said as he handed me the bag.

We sat in comfortable silence as we at the chips. Then I got an idea.

"20 questions?"

"Okay." Dan agreed. "I'll go first. Whats your favorite movie?"

"Hunger Games. What's your favorite video game?"

"World of Warcraft. How did you break your arm?"

Stupid cast...

"Some jerk pushed me and I fell back on it. The doctor encourages me to drink more milk!" I muttered in a fake cheery voice.

Dan laughed. His laugh was adorable.

Cora's words entered my head.

Do not fall in love...

Stupid Cora.

"What's your favorite song?"

"Burn it down by Linkin Park."

"Ohmigosh! I love that song!" I shrieked. Dan smiled.

"Awesome. What's your full name? I like hearing people's middle names."

"Lindsay Sapphire Jane Walker Wizard Cahill."

"Three last names?"

"I like having a long name. I used my Mom's and my dad's last names, and I just added Cahill for fun."

"Creative."

"I'm bored. You play Call of Duty, eh?"

"Um, yeah." He got up and ran to the games room while I followed. The games room had every game imaginable in it. Except for Monopoly Canada, which sucks.

We sat down at the couch in front of the PS3 TV

"Are you Canadian?" Dan asked suddenly.

"Yeah. Why'd you ask?"

"Because you say 'eh' a lot." He replied.

"I do not! Don't be a stereotype!"

"I'm not a stereotype; it's true!"

I crossed my arms. It so wasn't true.

"You say 'eh' more than... More than John A MacDonald!"

"Who's that?"

Face palm. I do know who John A MacDonald is, but Dan is just so cute he turns my brain to mush.

Brain to mush...

Stupid, stupid Cora...

"You're Canadian and you don't know who John A MacDonald is?!"

"Yes I do! I just wasn't thinking for a minute. He was the first prime minister of Canada."

After a moment of silence, Dan asked "What's the difference between a prime minister and a president?"

"Their names."

"No really?"

"Here, how about instead of playing video games, you make me a map, and I make a list of Canadian words and what Americans call them. Deal?"

"Fine."

And we ran back up to our rooms.


	6. Chapter 5

Another thing I'd like to point out: I know this story isn't very well written. It's not supposed to be a descriptive best seller, because Lindsay is the narrater. She hasn't been in school since she was nine.

DISCLAIMER:

Me: Hamilton! I have food!

Hamilton: I'm right beside you, and no you don't

Me: ... There's skittles in my back pocket.

Hamilton: *lights up*

Me: Maybe

Hamilton: *glares*

Me: Okay, fine. Say the disclaimer and I'll get you Mick Dick's.

Hamilton: TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own the 39 Clues, or their characters. Only her own.

Me: Good boy! And I was lying about McDonald's.

Hamilton: I hate you.

* * *

After about an hour I got bored. Here's what I had;

Canadian American

Prime Minister President

Caesar Bloody Mary

Kraft Dinner Mac n Cheese

Zed Zee

Candy Floss Cotten Candy

Chocolate Bar Candy Bar

Pop Soda

Canada Day 4th of July

Runners Sneakers

I sighed. Very bad progress for an hour.

There was a knock on my door. I looked up and saw Dan holding the map.

I stood up and grabbed it from him. It was expertly detailed. It was awesome.

"Thanks a ton!"

"No problem. Now let's see what you've got done."

Dan sat down beside me on the bench. I shivered because of our close proximity.

"Wow." He said after reading.

My phone beeped. I pulled out of my back pocket. Dana had texted me. When did I get her number?

Bad News. Look below.

I scrolled down. She attached a picture. I tapped on it. It looked like a newspaper article. It read;

PYSCHO GIRL SEEKS REVENGE

Liz Marsh, age 13, was thought to be a normal girl. But once Eric Williams, age 13, accidentally broke her arm, she was furious. She poisoned him in front of the whole class. She escaped by jumping out the window. She probably hasn't gone far, so keep an eye out for here.

There was a picture of me. Damn, I need some hair dye.

Eric Williams is in critical condition. The very rare KGB poison dart - we don't know how she got this - that Liz used got the boy right in the heart. While the doctors were removing the poison, Eric fell into a coma. No changes, but we all know that Liz is a very bad person.

There was a picture of Eric, lying motionless on a hospital bed. Guilt in my stomach made me want to puke.

"Hey, Dan..." I started. "Can you take me to the store?"

"Sure thing, psycho girl."

We walked to the garage, and Dan produced 2 longboards.

"You do know how to long board, right?

"Yep." I took one and we sped off down the road.

In a short amount of time, we got to a corner store. We entered.

The place was dimly lit by flickering lights above us. There was a half dead lady at the counter. Cobwebs in the corners. Fingerprints on the windows. It was basically deserted, too.

This place made me want to commit suicide. Again.

Dan stalked off towards the food. I went to the hair dye section. I picked up green, pink, purple, and blue hair dye. I was going to go for a more punk look this time.

To top it all off, I got fake piercings.

I got to the counter and Dan appeared with a bottle of Pepsi, and some mints. I instantly knew what he was doing, and I was all for it.

"Your total is," The lady took a deep breath. "47.62."

I took out the 50 dollar bill from my back pocket. We stashed our purchases in my bag and we sped back home.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six yay ^.^ Emma's POV of one thing is going to be included in this chapter... XD

DISCLAIMER: TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own T39C or the characters in it. Only her own.

* * *

We got home and I immediately ran towards my bedroom. I walked into my bathroom to start dying my hair.

After I was finished with the dye, it looked like a punk rainbow threw up on me. Awesome.

Then I put some fake piercings here and there. Tongue. Lip. Nose. Eyebrow.

Next I put on dark make up around my eyes.

I finally finished. I met up with Dan in the hallway. He had a panic attack and he was above to call bloody murder on me.

I slammed my hand over his mouth.

"It's just me; Lindsay. With a few new changes."

His breathing steadied. I removed me hand.

"So... I bet no body will recognize you." Dan mumbled, trying to make small talk. I grinned.

"Lets go test that theory, shall we?"

"We shall." He grinned back.

"Are you ready?" Dan asked.

We sat outside CCC, everybody else was inside. We had come up with the best plan ever.

"Totally." I replied.

Dan opened up the door and walked inside.

"Hey, guys." Dan called. "Look what I found."

And that was my cue. I held my left arm behind my back so they wouldn't see the cast.

I was expecting them all to be quiet, but Hamilton — of all people — screamed at the top of his lungs and jumped out the window.

Jumped out the window? But we were on, like, the 6th floor!

"Hamilton!" Emma shrieked. She ran over to the window and looked down. I glanced down from behind her.

I burst out laughing when I saw Hamilton making a bee-line for the forest.

Emma grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair, and ran outside.

*~*~*~*Emma's POV *~*~*~*

I sprinted towards the forest, although it was pretty hard in heels.

I cursed under my breath as I kicked them off.

"Hamilton!" I screamed. I got to the forest line and stopped.

Where could he have gone...?

It hit me. When we first came here, we found a ruin of some building deep in the forest. We bought spray paint and stuff and made it our own. But that was so deep in the forest, I really didn't feel like walking all the way over there.

But I did. Out of love.

After what seemed like eternity, I reached it. And sure enough, Hamilton was sitting there, back to the wall, head in his hands.

"Hey." I whispered. I knelt beside him and rubbed a soothing hand on his back.

"I'm gay."

I screamed and flew back, hitting my head on a rock. Damn...

"Oh, God, Emma! Not like that gay! I meant what I did was gay." He rushed to my side. Hamilton propped my now-throbbing head on his knees.

"Lindsay was laughing at you." I mumbled.

His face turned red. "See? It was a gay reaction."

"I wonder why she dyed her hair... and got piercings..." I wondered aloud.

"Well something bad obviously happened.." Hamilton concluded.

"Probably." I agreed.

I sat up on his lap, and rested my sore head on his shoulder.

"Is it bleeding?" I asked.

He nodded slowly.

"Damn. Let's get back then."

I stood up, but not before he picked me up bridal style.

I giggled. "You're such a goof."

"No, I'm Hamilton."

"That's my line!"

"I know. And that was the perfect time to steal it."

He leaned down and kissed me.

I have the best boyfriend ever.

*~*End o Emma's p0v*~*

After that everybody was silent. About 5 minutes later Amy was like,

"Nellie?"

And I'm like, "Who the hell is Nellie?"

"You guys are weak. Check out da cast. That's Lindsay." Jonah explained to them like they were retarded.

"Ohhh..."

"Why did you dye your hair?" Sinead asked.

"And got piercings?" Ian added.

I smiled. "May I use your computer?" I probed.

They nodded their heads.

I pulled out my mobile and plugged it in. In a mil second, the picture had downloaded. They crowded in front of the screen to read.

"Yeah, so?" Jake questioned. "Who's Liz Marsh?"

"Take a closer look at the picture, genius."

"Oh, that's you. Why does it say Liz Marsh then?" Evan probed.

"I didn't want to use my real name when I went to that school. So I used Liz Marsh. I was going to use Liz Brofolovski but I decided against it." I explained.

"So... Canadian Police are after you, so you had to change you appearance." Atticus said.

"Yes."

"Why couldn't you have just dyed it brown or something...?" Amy inquired.

"I already dyed my hair brown when I was Adrianna Hawthorne." I informed them.

Hamilton popped his head into the CCC. "I'm taking Emma to the hospital."

"Oh God, what happened? Can I come?" I asked.

"She bumped her head on a rock, and no, because you would probably scare the life out of everybody." Hamilton answered.

I chuckled. "Nice pun."

"What?"

"Well, it's a hospital, and you were like, 'scare the life out of everybody'. That's a pun."

"Whatever."

He closed the door and left.


	8. Chapter 7

Heeeey! I'd like to thank: MrsJoshHutcherson112 for the nice comment and for being my first review ((:

DISCLAIMER: TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own T39C or their characters. Only her own

* * *

I have been staying at the mansion for a week now. They were patiently waiting for Vesper 1 to give them a new mission. From what I've learned, 7 of their relatives were kidnapped and are now being held hostage, so Vesper 1 gives them tasks. If they complete the tasks, the Vespers keep the hostages safe.

Today they got a new mission. All of us, except Hamilton and Emma, who were probably in a room making out, were in the living room playing Sorry.

It was just an average game of Sorry. But since there was a lot of people, we had to make teams. These were the teams:

Me, Dan, and Atticus

Jake, Sinead, and Jonah

Amy, Evan, and Ian

I chose the teams, and it was pretty hilarious.

Obviously Evan and Ian strongly dislike each other. Amy may say she loves Evan, but come on, she loves Ian, too.

Then Sinead is, like, in love with Jake. And Jonah keeps complaining about how Jake is stealing his swag. Awesome.

Then I purposely put Dan and I on a team. And apparently Atticus is Dan's only friend, so I added him to be nice.

We were playing our 7th game of Sorry. Scores?

LDA SJJ AEI

Hehe. Ian and Evan's arguing apparently had nothing to do with them losing. Right.

So, we were playing our 7th game of Sorry like nobody's business...

Then Emma shrieked. Haha maybe she got herpes. XD

Emma, followed by Hamilton who was putting his shirt on — dirty, dirty kids... — ran down stairs.

"Hey, nice shirt." I commented.

Hamilton glanced down at his blue shirt, which was on backwards. His face turned red as he took it off and put it back on properly.

Emma bit her lip, and tried very hard not to look at his abs. I smirked at her.

"So what happened?" I asked them. "You get herpes?"

Now both of their faces were red. Dan, Jonah, Jake and Ian started laughing and I received some high fives.

"No," Emma replied, scowling at me. "We got a text."

She held up some high tech looking cell phone. Everybody except me ran over to read the text. Was it important or something?

"Golden Jubilee Diamond?" Dan asked. "Isn't that, like, the biggest diamond in the world?"

"I think so. CCC units start researching. Everybody else get ready." Amy ordered.

Okay, so Sinead, Evan, and Ian were the CCC units. That's real beast putting Evan and Ian in the same room together.

"Lindsay, you're coming with us. Not unless you want to stay at CCC..." Dan told me skeptically.

"Oh shit no. I came here to have some fun." I answered.

"Okay, then let's start packing!" Amy sang.

Since I haven't unpacked my backpack yet, everything I needed was already packed and ready. Awesome.

I lay down on my bed, my thoughts drifting to Eric.

He was in a coma; just liked I planned. But critical? I wasn't aiming for his heart... God, this sucked. But I knew sooner or later I'd have to go visit him. Ugh, that's going to be difficult with the police after me. But I did dye my hair...

I only just noticed his presence beside me. Butterflies started flying in my stomach. Wait — scratch that. Eagles started flying around my stomach.

I glanced over at his adorably cute face. Our heads were, like, inches apart. Dan was smiling at me, with his hands behind his head.

"What?" I asked, trying not to laugh. His smile had that giddy affect on me.

"You're awesome. You know that, right?" He whispered. His warm breath caressed my face gently.

Stupid, stupid, stupid Cora...

"Well, I tell myself that. I guess it's true then." I told him.

We stayed like that for a few minutes; just lying beside each other, smiling.

"You know we won that game of Sorry, eh?"

He chuckled. "You said it again."

"Said what again?" I asked, confused.

"Eh."

I poked his side. "Shut up."

"I'm sorry, but it's really funny." He teased, pushing a strand of colorful hair behind my ear.

I stared into his soft green eyes. The stupid eagles started up again.

Remind me to tell Jonah I hate his mother.

"Dan!"

I sat up, alarmed. Dan just laughed softly.

"And that's my cue to leave." He got up.

"See you later, Lindsay."

And guess what he did?

He leaned over and kissed my nose.

Stupid eagles. Stupid Cora.

And then he left. Leaving me to deal with the eagles and a very idiotic lady by myself.


	9. Chapter 8

BackxD Going to get Ian to do a disclaimer. Just 'cause I feel like it :P

Me: Ian! You Puerto Rican chimp! Get your lazy Armani sore ass over here!

Ian: *sighing; pinching the bridge of his nose* What?

Me: I need you to do the disclaimer. A duh.

Ian: TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own T39C or their characters. Only Lindsay and Emma. Also some other characters that come later on. But thats not for today *smirking; winks*

Me: gods, Ian. I said do the disclaimer not kill a bunch of teenage girls with your British charm.

Ian: No thanks needed.

* * *

I woke up in the morning. It was 9am, and I only just got to sleep at 5am.

All night I couldn't fall asleep because my nose kept tingling, and the eagles wouldn't sleep, either.

So I got up. Changed into some decent looking clothes. Brushed my rainbow of hair. And went downstairs for breakfast.

Emma and Hamilton were at the stove. I guess they were supposed to be cooking, but instead they were making out.

Hamilton started slipping his hands under Emma's shirt when I started yelling.

"Go suck face somewhere else, or deal with the burning pancakes!"

They quickly pulled apart, blushing fiercely. I smiled triumphantly as I walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"The pancakes aren't burning," Emma mumbled almost sheepishly.

"Flip them over." I demanded. So she did. Only to reveal 6 black bottoms.

Hehe.

6 black bottoms XD

"Would you like me to continue cooking so you guys can go make babies together?" I offered with a kind smile.

"No thanks. Morning sex sucks." Hamilton answered. Emma punched his shoulder.

"Are you saying that from experience?" I raised an eyebrow and I leaned on the counter.

Hamilton looked at Emma, then back at me. "Don't ask questions that can't be answered!"

And he stormed off. I waited until I was sure he was gone before I started laughing.

Emma slapped me with a spatula.

"Owie." I whined.

"That was a stupid question!" She hissed, failing to hide her smile.

"I was generally curious. How many times have you guys done it?" I crossed my arms.

"None of your business!"

"So it's over 5 times then."

Her face turned beat red. She turned off the stove, put the spatula done, and ran in Hamilton's direction.

"Oh, and he does know from experience!"

I burst out laughing. Ah, I love Emma. She's the best friend any girl would die to have. Lucky for me, I could spare my life because I already had her XD

I took the tray of pancakes and placed them on the island. After a minute of searching through the cupboards, I brought out some maple syrup and butter.

Dan came down the stairs. The eagles woke up as he made his way over to the island.

"Pancakes?" He asked in bewilderment. "You can cook?"

"No, Emma can cook." I replied.

"Then where'd she go?" He probed.

"She went to go make babies with Hamilton." I informed him. He laughed. "Wait, I'm sorry. According to Hamilton morning sex sucks. And I learned that he got that from experience."

He was laughing so hard now. I was smiling hugely.

"Well then." He mumbled when he finally calmed himself down.

"Yep. They're weird people..."

"I know. Hamilton and Emma are a good couple though, you gotta admit." He picked up a pancake and took a bite out of it.

"Totally." I agreed.

We sat in comfortable silence. In a few minutes, everybody else was down stairs eating breakfast.

Emma and Hamilton had come out of hiding. I wagged my eyebrows at them. But, as suspected, they ignored me.

"Okay." Sinead called, getting everyone's attention. "Evan, Ian and I stayed up late last night researching. Here's what we found out,"

Evan pulled put some sheets of research paper and began reading. "While the current whereabouts of the Centenary are unknown, the Golden Jubilee is known to have been purchased from De Beers by a group led by Henry Ho of Thailand in 1995. The diamond was brought to Pope John Paul II in the Vatican to receive the papal blessing. It was also blessed by the Supreme Buddhist Patriarch and the Supreme Imam in Thailand. The Golden Jubilee Diamond (Thai: เพชรกาญจนาภิเษก) was named by King Bhumibol Adulyadej and given to him in honour of his 50th coronation anniversary. It was initially planned to mount the Golden Jubilee in the royal scepter. A subsequent plan was to have it mounted in a royal seal.

"The Golden Jubilee Diamond has been exhibited at Henry Ho's 59-storey Jewelry Trade Center in Bangkok, the Central Department Store in Lad Prao (Bangkok) Thailand, and internationally in Basel (Switzerland), Borsheims in Omaha, USA (owned by Warren Buffett's Berkshire Hathaway Inc.), and Gleims Jewelers in Palo Alto, USA. It is now located in the Royal Thai Palace as part of the crown jewels."

"Thailand here we come!" Emma yelled.

"Hehe. Bangkok." I giggled.

"You are a very sick 13-year-old." Hamilton commented.

"I know." XD


	10. Chapter 9

New chapter! And it's Christmas Eve XDXD

so... I got bored, so me and my sister decided to write a "My Cahill Life Christmas Song". It goes to the tune of jingle bells, btw.

Dashing through the mall

Steal for Vesper One

Past the guards we go

Running all the way

For the hostages

They aren't exactly safe...

Gotta save them from V1

Before it is too late — Oh!

Amy, Dan, Emma, Ham

Evan, Jake, Sinead

Lindsay, Ian, Atticus

Livin' the Cahill Life!

DISCLAIMER: TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own T39C or their characters. Only her own.

* * *

We got off the plane in beautiful Bangkok, Thailand. The warm air felt refreshing. The sun was shining, and the sky was clear. It was gorgeous.

Although the name could be dealt with...

Dan wrapped his arm around my shoulder in a casual manner. Damn eagles.

"How're you liking Bangkok?"

"It's beautiful." I breathed.

"Just like you." He mumbled under his breath.

Wait, wait.

Back it up.

He did not say that.

I was hearing things.

Right?

I looked over and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"May I steal you girlfriend?" Emma asked Dan from behind us.

"She's not my girlfriend." He muttered, looking at his feet.

Emma scoffed. "My ass. When did you too start dating?"

"We're not dating." I grumbled.

"Yeah, right. Dan, go help your lost sister." Emma gestured towards Amy who was looking at a map, with help from Jake and Atticus.

Dan grunted and stalked over.

"So, my dear Lindsay, how are you liking Bangkok?"

"It's amazing."

"I know, right? What's up with your outfit?"

I glanced down. I was wearing my leopard high tops, dark denim short shorts, purple tank top, and my DC Shoes straight cap.

"What's wrong with it?"

"I wanna know where you got those shoes."

"You like them?"

"Love them!"

"Urban Planet."

"What's that?"

"It's the best freaking store ever! Maybe if I go back to Canada I can bring you and we can go."

"That would be sick!"

"I know! Hey, where's Hamilton and Jonah?"

Emma looked around. "I-I don't know... They were behind me a minute ago..."

'Sexy and I Know It' by LMFAO started playing over the speakers.

Then, out of the boys washroom, walked Hamilton and Jonah.

They were wearing animal print paints, those muscles shirts with the really long arm holes, tennis shoes, and straight caps. And then they started dancing along to the song.

Emma and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Lots of people in the airport turned and gawked at the two boys. Some even began to recognize Jonah.

After the song ended, an airport staff guy handed Jonah a mic.

"Yo, Yo, Yo! Da Wiz has landed in Bangkok, Thailand!"

Many of the people in the airport screamed.

Some girl screamed. "I love you Jonah!"

"Hey, I love ya too, dawg!"

The girl had a freaking panic attack. Jonah flashed his billion dollar smile, like he enjoyed watching his fans screaming and faint.

"I'm here wit ma homies, so I would please ask yo to give us some space. I would like y'all not to tackle me when yo see meh on da streets. Clear?"

The airport people replied with a loud, "Clear!"

"Thanks!" He handed the microphone back. The crowd subsided. Emma ran over and hugged Hamilton.

All I heard was, "That outfit makes you look sexy." before I walked away.

I strolled over to Amy, Dan, Jake and Atticus.

"So, where are we headed?" I asked.

Amy bit her lip. "Bangkok Resort."

I burst out laughing. "I bet Emma's gonna Bangkok at the resort."

Two hands punched me forcefully on the back. I spun around and saw Emma and Hamilton. Meanies.

"Let's grab a taxi and go. We only have 4 more days to get the diamond before Alistair gets it." Atticus reminded them.

"Taxi?" Jonah scoffed from behind us. "Let's take a limo."

"How are you going to get a limo?" Jake challenged.

Jonah smirked. "I have my ways."

So... We were in a limo right now...

The drive to Bangkok resort was going to be 30 minutes. Fantastic.

I was sitting between Dan and Emma. On the other side of Emma was Hamilton, and on the other side of Dan was Atticus.

Dan poked my side.

"Mmm?"

"You look and sound tired." He noticed.

I smiled. "When in hungry I get tired."

Then I just had to yawn to emphasize my point. I leaned my head on Dan's shoulder.

"Jet lag." I muttered, closing my eyes.

His shoulder shook from laughing.

"Don't fall asleep; we'll be at the hotel in a few minutes."

"Yep, so Emma can go Bangkok."

Another punch to the shoulder.

I sat up and glared at Emma. "I'm crippled enough. You don't need to punch me."

Emma cocked an eyebrow. "Just because you have a cast, doesn't mean I can't punch you."

I groaned and rested my head on Dan's shoulder.


	11. Chapter 10

Bacckk(( My good *cough* imaginary *cough* friend Devin will do the disclaimer today.

DISCLAIMER:

Me: DEVIN! WHERE IS MY LATTE?

Devin: Um... You didn't ask for one...

Me: But I—

Devin: Plus, I didn't even know you drank caffeine.

Me: shut up and do the damn disclaimer

Devin: Okay. *clers throat* TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco is an idiot for staying up this late (or early — it's 4:05 am right now) and she shan't make me do anything.

Me: Devin, so help me God—

Devin: Sorry! Sorry, sorry! Don't murder me!

Me: *frowning* What? Why would I—

Devin: TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco DOES NOT OWN T39C OR THEIR CHARACTERS; ONLY HER OWN. THERE! I SAID IT! *runs away like a girl*

* * *

"Okay!" Amy announced. "Jonah got us two presidential suites. One for the girls, one for the boys."

We got to the rooms. They were beautiful. Very classy and elegant. There were 4 bedrooms with 4 bathrooms. Score.

And the two suites were right beside each other, so Emma opened up a door and the boys walked through.

"Damn," Dan muttered. "They look the same."

Amy pulled out her laptop and started Skyping Sinead.

I sat down on the island in the kitchen. Dan approached me, looking cuter than ever.

"Hey." He hopped up and sat beside me on the island.

"Hey." I replied. I yawned again. Curse my tired sole.

Dan snickered. "You need a nap."

"I'll pull through." I argued.

Dan shook his head at me. "If you can pull through, than are you up for a game of Modern Warfare 3 while we wait for further orders?"

"Hell yeah." I answered jumping off the counter.

We went to his room to play. Atticus was already sound asleep on one of the leather couches.

Dan set up the PS3, and soon we began playing a round of Search & Destroy.

"What's the date?" I asked when I died.

"June 26." Dan answered.

"Oh."

Dan got killed so he put his controller down to wait for the next round.

We were sitting very close. Like, my leg was touching his close. Dan started rubbing his thumb on my knee. It was these simple movements that sent the eagles soaring sky high.

"You look like you're gonna fall asleep."

"I feel like in going to fall asleep, too."

"What happened to pulling through?"

"It got vaporized." I informed him. He exited out the game.

"Lay down." he ordered. I sighed and lay my head down on his lap.

He started stroking my hair.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid Cora...

"You are very beautiful, Lindsay."

"And you are very handsome, Dan."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against my temple. That's all I remember before dozing off.

*~*~*Emma's POV*~*~*

I walked into the boys suite, looking for Hamilton. I saw Lindsay lying on Dan's lap on the couch. I stayed by the door and listened to what Dan was saying.

"I really like you Lindsay. But I don't know if you like me back."

Aww! That was so adorable!

"Every time I see you, I have to fight off the urge to kiss you. It's hard, trust me. Not only are you beautiful, but you are funny, smart, and very awesome, too."

I wish Lindsay was awake. Any money she'd be crying her eyes out.

Yeah... She's not a very emotionally stable person when it comes to sentimental things...

Dan never said anything else. So I walked over. Her looked very surprised to see me.

"Hey, Dan," I started. "Have you seen Hamilton?"

"You wanna Bangkok, or something?" He asked, smirking at me. I scowled.

"He went into his bedroom."

"Thanks."

*~*~*End o Emma's POV*~*~*

I woke up in the same position.

Dan was still stroking my hair, but his eyes were closed.

"Hey." I whispered. "How long was I out?"

Dan glanced back at the clock. "2 hours."

"2 hours is enough sleep for me."

Dan chuckled. "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked, suddenly interested.

"Emma went into Hamilton's room an hour ago and she still hasn't come out."

I laughed. "Probably getting her serving of Bangkok."

"Guys!" Amy shrieked. "Get in here!"

I groaned. I really didn't feel like getting up.

"You don't have to listen to here." Dan told me.

"But she's your older sister. Shouldn't we listen to her?"

"What's she gonna do? Ground me? I don't think that'd be very helpful considering I'm the memory of our little group."

"What do you mean?"

"I have photographic memory."

"Oh my gosh! That's so cool!" I shrieked. "I have Type 1 Diabetes."

"What?!" Dan yelled.

"Relax, I'm joking." I chided.

Emma and Hamilton rushed out of his room. Emma had one heel off, one heel on. Hamilton was double checking to make sure he was putting his shirt on properly.

I waged my eyebrows at them. They scowled at me.

Such hateful people...

"Lindsay, and Dan, when I say 'Guys, get in here!' that includes you!" Amy screamed.

I groaned and sat up, fixing my hair. Dan grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the girls living room.

I sat down on the floor. Dan sat down on the couch behind me.

"Okay, so first things first. We are going to the Royal Thai Palace tonight for dinner. It is a restaurant. We are just going to scope out the place. Then tomorrow we are going to make a plan, then tomorrow night we are going to break in and steal the diamond. Understand?" Amy explained.

"Understood." We all muttered.

"Great. We are leaving for the restaurant in half an hour, so start getting ready. It's a very fancy elegant restaurant, so wear something nice. And that does not mean a ninja costume Dan." Amy informed us. Dan's shoulders slumped.

I strolled into my room. I pulled out my backpack. I didn't necessarily pack anything extremely fancy...

I settled with silver sparkly dress. It wasn't overly tight, and it stopped just above my knees. I matched my hair with a pair of pink, purple, green and blue flats. And, just for fun, I put a little bit of silver sparkles in my hair.

You think that sounded fancy? Well I walked out and saw Emma in a beautiful green dress. It was dark green with light green accents. It stopped just above her knees, and she had black heels. She also curled her hair.

Then Amy was stunning. She wore an orange dress. It was strapless, and it was pouffy at the bottom. At the top it was sparkly, and it had sparkles in the pouffy part too. She also wore a jade necklace, and regular heels.

All the boys — except Jonah, who was wearing his usual attire; leather jacket, gold chains, baggy pants etc — were wearing tuxedos.

The creepy part? Hamilton was wearing a green tie, and Dan was wearing a gray tie. This Day couldn't possibly get any better.


	12. Chapter 11

Kk, so it's now 4:11 am. I'm bored, okay? Plus, I got about 13 hours of sleep last night (12am-1pm) so I think I'm alright.

DISCLAIMER: TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own T39C or their characters, only her own.

* * *

We entered the restaurant. There was a huge line up. An estimated 2 hour wait. Well this sucks.

So we waited in line for about an hour and a have when Jonah walked away.

We all gazed at each other with the same confused expression on our faces.

After about a minute, Jonah came back with his billion dollar grin on.

"What?" We all asked.

"I just got us a private table near the back. Follow me."

He guided us towards a a circular booth table at the back. We all sat down. I got stuck between Dan and Emma again.

"Look!" Atticus pointed towards a glass case. Many people were gazing at it.

"That's where the Golden Jubilee is!" Amy hissed. Fantastic.

"So, now that we found it, what are we gonna do? Block all the security cameras?" I suggested.

Amy shook her head. "We'll do that tomorrow. Let's just relax and have some five star food."

So we ordered some food. On the menu, it sounded very succulent and delicious, but then they hand it to you in looks like moose guts.

But I ate it anyways. It actually turned out to be succulent and delicious. It's just that the appearance could use a little touch up.

We got home very late. We were all tired so we called it a night.

I couldn't fall asleep. My stomach felt weird. Not like I was going to puke, or anything, more like my stomach was just adjusting to that delicious meal I had eaten.

So I got up to get a glass of water. About halfway down the hall, I heard someone gagging in the bathroom.

Emma.

"Oh God, Emma! What happened?" I asked, pulling her hair out of her face. She was kneeling on the ground, with her head over the toilet bowl.

"I don't know." She mumbled.

"Food poisoning?" I suggested.

Emma nodded. "You're probably right."

Then she got caught in a fit of coughing and she started hurling again. I tied her hair back into a messy bun.

"I'm going to get Hamilton," I was going to walk out the door...

"No!" Emma called. "He's very unstable. He'll have a freaking seizure if he sees me like this."

"My ass. He's your boyfriend and he's going to love you no matter what you look like. So can I go get him?"

She started puking again. So I left to get Hamilton.

I opened his bedroom door. He was half asleep, staring at a picture of Emma on his iPhone.

"Is that what you guys do when you're not around each other?"

That got him awake. He jumped up, fell off the bed, got back up, and went into some karate stance.

"Dude, calm down, it's just Lindsay. But Emma's sick and she needs you. So come on, Lover Boy." I took his arm and started pulling him towards Emma's bathroom.

We went inside. And Emma was leaning against the wall, holding her stomach.

"Oh, God, Emma! What happened?" Hamilton asked, rushing over to her.

"Hehe. That's what I said."

"Lindsay, go get her some water." Hamilton ordered.

I grabbed a glass of water, and when I walked back over, they were talking. So I stood by the door and listened.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I remember that moment like it was yesterday."

"Uh, Emma... That was yesterday..."

"Oh. But I remember."

"So... What you're trying to say as that you think I got you pregnant, because I didn't use a condom?"

"Sort of."

"My, God, Emma..."

I walked inside. Hamilton was pacing the floor, running his hands through his hair.

Emma was in the same position, holding her stomach.

I handed her the glass of water.

"Lindsay, what do think it wrong with Emma?" Hamilton asked, seriously.

"I don't know. Food poisoning... Stomach flu... You can never trust these crazy Thais."

"See? She doesn't think so!" Hamilton yelled at Emma.

"Yeah, well, she doesn't know what happened the other day!"

"Fine. In the morning, you'll take a test. Maybe a few tests to get the majority of them."

"Wait, wait, wait." I stopped, trying to act surprised. "You mean pregnancy tests. You think you got Emma pregnant!"

"It's just a thought." Emma mumbled. "We don't know for sure."

I grinned. "You guys are gonna make cute parents. Singing songs and cooking... Hey, Hamilton. Can you cook?"

"Lindsay, this isn't funny!" Hamilton hissed. "She's 16 and pregnant!"

"We don't know for sure yet." Emma repeated.

"What happens if you are pregnant?" I asked Emma.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Would you keep the baby, or put it up for adoption?" I probed.

She shrugged again. "I would probably pit it up for adoption. I mean, with these crazy Vespers I would probably never get a minute alone with it."

"It's funny how we're referring to the 'baby' as 'it'." I joked.

"Lindsay, if all you're going to do is make jokes, then leave." Hamilton told me.

"In sorry, no more jokes. I swear." I sat down beside Emma. She instantly rested her head on my shoulder.

Then Amy strolls into the bathroom.

"Oh, God, Emma! What happened?"

I smirked. Hamilton glared at me.

"She's preg—"

Then a big bulky hand covered my mouth.

"She's pregnant?!" Amy shrieked

"We don't know for sure." Emma grumbled, sounded annoyed.

"This is just a dream..." Amy whispered to herself. She closed her eyes and walked away. "Just a dream..."

"And you think I'm the unstable one?" I said, glaring at Emma.

"She said I'm unstable too." Hamilton muttered.

"I'm sorry, I think everybody's unstable. Sue me!" Emma groaned.

Then she got up and started puking again.

Crazy Thais xD


	13. Chapter 12

I'd just like to put it out their and say; I'M THE TACOQUEEN. IF YOU THINK YOU ARE, WELL TOO BAD! I GOT RIGHTS! ASK QUEEN ELIZABETH! OR THAT ASAIN GUY I TACKLED IN THE MALL THE OTHER DAY! THEY KNOW!

*clears throat*

Yeah. I may sound hyper when I type, but truthfully, I'm kinda not really half asleep. It's 4:17 now. Meh.

DISCLAIMER: TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own T39C or their characters, only her own.

* * *

I woke up at like, 9am. I didn't feel like making anything special, so I grabbed some Ruffles.

Then I wasn't hungry anymore, so I started playing with some forks and spoons. My God, I must've been really out of 'er...

"But, Mr Fork!" Mr Spoon said. "It's true: you have a pointy head."

"Well, you have a round head!" Mr Fork said.

"Yeah, because normal people have a round head!" Mr Spoon said.

Mr Fork gasped. "Are you calling me abnormal?!"

"No."

"Well I think you are."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

Then Mr Fork and Mr Spoon started kissing.

Then I threw the utensils across the room. Two Mr's don't kiss!

So then I got two new utensils. Mr Fork, and Miss Spoon.

"Do you love this shit?" Miss Spoon asked.

"Are you high right now?" Mr Fork asked.

"Do you ever get nervous?" Miss Spoon asked.

"Are you single?" Mr Fork asked.

"I heard you f*cked your girl. Is it true?" Miss Spoon asked.

"You getting money?" Mr Fork asked.

"You think the niggers you with, is with you?" Miss Spoon asked.

Together, they sang, "And I say hell yeah! Hell yeah! Hell yeah! F*cking right! F*cking right, alright!"

Emma ran straight past me, head in her hands. She ran to her room.

"Emma?"

Hamilton ran out next.

"Hamilton, what's wrong with Emma?"

He stopped in from of me. He ran his hands through his hair, taking a deep breath.

"All 6 pregnancy tests came back positive."

And that was enough for me to drop Mr Fork and Miss Spoon on the floor.

Emma had locked her bedroom door, so we couldn't get in. Hamilton was sitting with his back to it, head in his hands.

I didn't want to be apart of all this sobbing, so I walked away.

Dan was walking into our room. I didn't even think before running into his arms.

He hesitated a moment before hugging back.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"I can't tell you."

"Did it have something to do with Mr Fork and Miss Spoon?" He chuckled.

"You heard that?"

He nodded.

"Nothing to do with them. It's about Emma. But I'm not allowed to tell you. You have to ask Hamilton." I whispered to him.

So then we just stayed there, holding each other. I was so emotionally unstable... Honestly I was trying extremely hard not to cry.

The weird part?

I wasn't sure if they were tears of joy or tears of sadness. You know what? I've officially just invented tears of retardness.

A single tear slipped. Curse my unstableness!

"Don't cry," Dan calmed. "Sh... It's going to be all right."

"But she's 16 years old." I whispered.

"Okay, I'm going right now to see what's up." Dan let go of me. "Go lay down. I'll be back in a minute."

I nodded. I absent-mindedly walked over to the couch. And the I just laid there, not moving, probably not breathing, either.

Then Dan came back with a blank look on his face. He sat beside me on the couch, and propped my head onto his legs

"I can't believe it." Dan whispered, mostly to himself.

"I know." I muttered.

"When did you learn that she was pregnant?" Dan wondered

"Well, we found out for sure this morning. But last night Emma was throwing up, and Hamilton and I were in the bathroom with her, and then they told me that they did it without a condom—"

"TMI..." Dan interrupted me. I smiled slightly.

Amy walked over to us. Her eyes widened when she saw our position on the couch.

"Are you guys...?"

"Friends? Yes." I answered.

Amy nodded. "We are going to have a meeting right now, so if you don't mind..."

"What?" Dan and I asked.

"T-that's my seat."

I chuckled lightly as I got up. Dan and I moved to a different couch.

"Hey, do you guys know what's wrong with Emma and Hamilton?" Amy asked us suddenly.

"Yeah, but they should tell you themselves." I replied.

Amy picked up a megaphone out of no where. "Guys, time to make our plan."

Jake, Atticus, and Jonah came right out.

Hamilton walked in, whispered something in Amy's ear, and walked out.

"So it wasn't a dream!" Amy yelled, rather triumphantly.

Then Emma and Hamilton walked in. They sat on the couch across from us.

Emma, I had to say, looked terrible. Her eyes were puffing and red, her nose was puffing and red, too. Her hair was messy, and instead of being in her usual high class outfits, she was wearing a loose T-shirt and sweatpants.

Hamilton just looked confused.

I felt bad for them, being in this situation. Especially Emma. She's 16 years old, pregnant, and she could be killed at any moment because of these Vespers.

"Okay," Amy started. "Due to her condition, Emma will not be joining us on the mission."

Emma looked down at her hands.

"What's her condition?" Jake asked, taking a sip of his Pepsi.

"She's prego." Dan sang.

Spit take. Jake started coughing wildly, while I burst out laughing.

Atticus and Jonah's eyes widened.

And then Emma started crying again. She ran out of the room, sobbing into her hands.

"Thanks, guys." Hamilton grumbled before chasing after her.

"Well, I didn't know she was pregnant!" Jake shouted. "What did you expect me to do? Nod like I understood? No! I was surprised."

"Yeah, then Lindsay laughed." Amy muttered.

"Hey! I've never seen a spit take before, and I thought it was pretty hilarious. I wasn't laughing at her." I defended.

I felt guilty all over again. I hate myself so much

"Don't do that." Dan whispered. I looked up at him.

"Do what?"

"Be mean to yourself. I can see it in your eyes; you're bagging on yourself." Dan replied.

"You were staring at my eyes." I smirked at him.

"It's hard not to. They are so beautiful." Dan smiled.

"Shut up!" Amy shrieked.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Okay, what's the plan then?" I asked her.

She took a deep breath. "First we are going to..."


	14. Chapter 13

Updated my profile... Now it's 4:39

Lol, 39 xD

Im probably going to go to bed after I post this. I might post the nexto chapter tomorrow when all my relatives are over, and it gets really boring. But it's okay; any other holiday I'm usually half asleep on my couch (it's a running joke in my family — my relationship with my couch) reading, writing or playing my iPad. So yeah ^.^

DISCLAIMER: TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own T39C or their characters, only her own.

* * *

We had left Hamilton and Emma at the hotel room. Right now we were behind the Royal Thai Palace.

Dan and I were partners. Yay.

Our walkie-talkie went off. "Dan? Lindsay? Are you in position?"

Dan held down the button. "Yes, mother. Can we start now?"

"Go right ahead."

I pulled out my bobby pin and walked over to the door. In less than a minute, it was unlocked.

Dan and I stealthily crept inside. The alarm went off.

Dan sprinted over to the alarm system. After toting with it for a few seconds, it feel apart, and the alarm shut off.

I glanced over at Dan. We had to wear masks, so the security cameras wouldn't recognize us. Dan had a goalie mask on, and I was wearing a grim reaper mask xD

Next I pulled out the pieces of black construction paper that we had to put over the security cameras.

So we did that. And then we were done. We unlocked the frog door for the other 4. Dan and I walked back outside.

"Why'd we get stuck with the boring part?" I muttered to myself, sitting on the curb. I pulled off my mask.

Dan sat beside me. "Because Any doesn't trust our awesomeness."

I giggled.

"I gotta go tell Amy something. I'll be right back." Dan said, running inside.

I sat there, playing with my mask, tracing the outline of the mouth.

Then somebody covered their hand over my mouth, and the person held my arms together.

"Don't say anything, or move at all. We just need to ask you some questions." The person breathed b

I instantly found out it was a boy. Fantastic.

A sharp pain in my arm knocked me back to sense. I glanced over and saw a needle.

Then my eyelids started getting heavy...

I woke up tied to a chair. My whole body was aching.

"Hello?" I croaked. Then, out of the shadows appeared two people; a boy and a girl. They were probably in twit twenties, twins I bet.

"What's wrong with Emma?" the girl asked.

"My mommy taught me not to talk to strangers." I mumbled.

The boy slapped me. "Answer the question!"

"Who the f*ck are you?!" I hissed.

"I'm Casper Wyoming, that's my sister Cheyenne. Emma is our little sister. We are worried about her. She texted us saying, 'you're going to hate me when you find out'. What the hell is wrong with her?" The boy ranted.

"Wyoming? I thought Emma's last name was Cahill."

The girl laughed historically. "And you're supposed to be her best friend..."

"Lindsay, Emma's full name is Emma-Lea Mariah Olivia Wyoming. But then instead of becoming a Vesper like us, she turned into a Cahill, so she changed her last name." Casper explained.

I was too shocked about Emma lying to me, that I barely had time to acknowledge that he knows my name.

How could Emma lie to me? She said she was always a Cahill. She never mention anything about living in a house full of Vespers!

"Now," Casper said, pulling out a very long, sharp looking knife. He held it against my neck. "What's wrong with her?"

"What will you do to me if I don't tell you?"

"Drown you in sump oil. Actually, we were going to do that anyways, even if you do tell us." Cheyenne told me.

My breath caught in my throat.

"Now answer the question." Casper pressed the knife harder against my flesh. When I hesitated to answer, I felt the blood trickle down my neck.

"She's pregnant!"

He dropped the knife. Cheyenne's jaw was literally on the floor.

"Pregnant...? What... How...?" Casper stuttered.

"It was the dolt, wasn't it?" Cheyenne face hardened with anger.

"We found out this morning. They're not taking the news well. She probably wants to see you guys, but Amy's in like, freak mode and she'd have a seizure if she saw you at our hotel."

"Well, we're going anyways. Time for le oil!" Casper untied me, and threw me over his shoulder.

"Stop! Please! I'm only 13! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Too late. Bye bye!" Cheyenne said. Casper pushed away a manhole cover. Casper dropped me in, and I banged my knees and shins against a ladder.

He closed the manhole, and the last thing I heard was their laughing.

I was in a room about the size of a small bathroom. If I stood on tiptoes, I could reach the top.

Then the oil started. There was a pipe attached to the wall, and is was gushing out black gunk. A lot of it.

I couldn't risk ruining my leopard print high tops, so I climbed the later, and I hung on to the top rung.

The room was filling up fast. My palms were getting sweaty; I almost slipped off the latter a few times. Even if my palms weren't sweating, I would've fallen off because of that stupid cast on my wrist.

I started having a panic attack. What would happen if it got past my nose? I would surely breath the oil. That thought made me wanna hurl.

It was, like, a millimeter away from touching my shoes, when it stopped.

It was a Christmas miracle!

Somebody had to of shut off the oil them selves. Obviously it wasn't Casper or Cheyenne. Then who would it be?

The manhole cover has pulled off. I pulled myself up, and gulped in the air that didn't smell like oil.

I saw a guy standing there beside the cover. I ran over to him, and hugged him tight.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed. "You saved my life!"

I pulled away and saw te guy smiling at me. He had hair like Josh Ramsay, he had many piercings, and he dressed goth-like.

"No problem. I saw those creeps push you in here, so I waited until they were gone before I came to the rescue." He told me.

"Why did you help me?" I asked, curiously.

"Because... Because I like your hair."

I burst out laughing.

"Because you like my hair? Well, I like your too." I smiled back at him.

"What's your name?" He questioned as we started walking.

"Lindsay Cahill. You?"

"Caleb Monroe."

"Sweet."

"Okay, now I know we just met and everything, but a need a favor." Caleb told me.

"Sure. Anything for that saved my life." I replied. "Oh, and my shoes."

"Yeah, those are pretty sick shoes." He commented. "I need help breaking into a house."

"Fun. What are we gonna steal?"

He stared at me, shocked that I didn't hesitate on answering.

"Well, let's just say my friend has something that's mine. We have to get it back."

So we walked along. After quite a few minutes of walking, we stopped at a mansion.

There were huge wrought iron gates. There was a fountain, and loss of little shrubs and stuff.

"Here's the plan; we are going to break in, get what I need, and get out. Clear?"

"Clear."

I pushed on the gates. Surprisingly, they were unlocked. I started approaching the front door. Caleb gripped my arm, and jerked me back.

"We have to use the back door." Caleb hissed. I nodded understandingly.

So we walked behind to the back door. This mansion gave me the creeps. There were no lights on inside, and there were no motion lights outside.

I picked the lock at the back with my Bobby pin.

"I know this house like the back of my hand. Just follow me, and we'll be out in no time."

So we walked on through. We came upon a living room. There was a big looking tuff guy sitting on a chair, watching a weird action movie. There was a girl lying on the rug at his feet.

Luckily, the movie had lots of explosions and shouting — I wondered how the girl was sleeping through that — so we used those sounds as a cover.

We ran up the stairs. Caleb went straight into this bedroom. After digging around I some drawers, he picked up a Celtic ring. He pushed it in his pocket.

"Got it. Let's get out of here."

We snuck back down the stairs. We got to the front door. Caleb slowly turned the knob, but a huge gust of wind blew the door right out of his hands. It slammed against the wall.

Caleb cursed. "I forgot the door slams.."

"Well, don't just stand there! Run!"

I grabbed his hand and we ran through the night, leaving the screaming buff man behind us.


	15. Chapter 14

New chappie... lol

Wearing stripes, have boobear written on my wrist, talking in a British accent 3 Happy 21st Louis Tomlinson ((:

DISCLAIMER: TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own T39C or their characters, only her own.

* * *

We finally stopped running. There was a park, and there was swings and stuff. I thought we were going to take a break there, but instead Caleb ran across the road to a graveyard.

Seriously?

So we sat under this tree in the graveyard.

"You're not from here, are you?" Caleb asked.

I shook my head. "I'm Canadian, but I am currently living in Massachusetts."

I mentally high fives myself. That was, like, the first time I've ever said 'Massachusetts' without fumbling.

"I'm from Massachusetts, too." Caleb said, gazing up at the full moon above our heads.

Now interested, I said, "Really? Which city?"

"Boston."

"I'm in Attleboro.".

Caleb stared at me. "When are you leaving?"

"2 days. Well, maybe tomorrow if my friend still isn't feeling well." I answered

"My family has this big vacation planned. We've been traveling the world for almost a year now. Thailand is our second last stop." Caleb informed me.

"That's cool. Where's your last stop?"

"Egypt."

"I love Egypt! I went there when I was 11."

"How old are you now?"

"13."

"Me too."

"Cool."

"I have to go put this ring somewhere. While I'm gone, put your cell phone number in my contacts list." He got up and tossed his phone to me. Then he ran off.

So I added my number. Then I got bored so I took a picture of myself. It was a neat picture; I was half in the dark, half in the moonlight.

Then I made that picture his wallpaper. Then I made a note. It said,

Had to go. Added my number. Text me when you can(:

~Lindsay

Realizing it was almost 4am, I got up and ran.

I got lost a few times. So I ended up getting back at the hotel around 6am.

Emma was the only one up. She was sitting on couch, doodling in her notebook.

I knew that notebook.

She loves to draw, so she has many notebooks. This one, though, is for drawing out her angry thoughts and feelings.

Not caring if she was angry or not, I ran over and slapped her right across the cheek.

Holding her ow red face, she glared at me.

"What the hell Lindsay?!"

"You are a liar!" I screamed at her.

"What? Lindsay what are you talking about?!" Emma probed

"While I was kidnapped, by Vespers, I found out that those two Vespers were your siblings!" I shrieked at her. "They tried to drown me in sump oil!"

Emma's face paled. And she stayed quiet.

"You said you didn't know any Vespers! Then I have to find out by your Vesper brother, that you lived in a house full of them!"

"They left out one part, then." Emma murmured.

"Yeah, and what was that?"

"I used to be a Vesper."

After that, I sorta screamed at her some more, then she went and explained to me all this crap, then I felt bad about screaming at her because she was already going through a lot, so I hugged her, then she accused me of being bipolar, and now here we are!

"Bipolar my ass." I muttered.

"I really am sorry for lying to you." She whispered.

"And I'm sorry for probably waking up all of Thailand." I joked.

Emma laughed. It was so good to hear her laugh again.

"Where's Hamilton?" I asked her.

"In his room. We sorta... Got into a fight." Emma looked down at her hands

"A fight? About what?"

"Well, he was freaking out, cause you know, he's unstable. He kept on asking me 'What are we going to do?' So then I flipped out at him, telling him to shut up and we'll figure it out and stuff. Then he started screaming at me about how his parents are gonna kill him, or Casper's gonna kill him... Then we just argued until we both just walled away."

"Go apologize."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"No, he can apologize to me, first."

"No, you're the girl. Once you apologize, he will too."

Emma put her notebook down. "Fine."

The she walked away.

Grinning deviously, I picked up her notebook. She never let anyone look at her sketches.

I started flipping through them. My heart beat accelerated. My palms got sweaty.

Oh...

My...

Gawd...

This things were f*cking scary! I screamed and threw the notebook across the room. I started breathing heavily.

Then I went to get some Ruffles. (:


	16. Chapter 15

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

Um... Yeah. New chapter

DISCLAIMER; TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco doesn't own t39c or their characters only her own

* * *

Emma and Hamilton ran back out. I was still eating my Ruffles, chugging a root beer.

"Lindsay!"

"Mhmm?"

"Where's everybody else?"

"Huh?"

"You came back here by yourself. Where is everybody else?"

"They're not back yet?!"

"No!"

"Oh, well I got kidnapped and I found my way back here. I thought they would've made it back by now." I answered.

Maybe they have a search and rescue team after me...

That would be freaking awesome.

"You know," I continued. "They could be looking for me. It's not like I said, 'Yeah, I'm going to get kidnapped in a minute. But you can just go back to hotel when you're done.'."

Hamilton pulled at his phone. "Has anybody texted you guys?"

I pulled mine out. I realized I had turned it off. So I turned it back on. Guess what?

I had 13 new texts.

1. Hey Lindsay. Text me back -Dan

2. Wondering where you are. Text me -Dan

3. Lindsay, I need you to text me back. -Dan

4. Where are you? -Amy

5. We can't find you. Text any of us back -Jonah

6. Text me! -Dan

7. Hehe. Jonah gave me your number -Jake

8. Tyex me back! -Amy

9. *Text -Amy

10. Hey, I saw these new Steve Madden boots I like. Can you buy them for me? -Emma

11. Hehe. Jake gave me your number. -Atticus

12. Lindsay, Emma won't shut up about those boots. -Hamilton

13. You have to see my cell phone wallpaper. It's awesome (; -Caleb

I finished reading them to Emma and Hamilton, leaving out the text from Caleb.

"Emma, buy the boots yourself." I added, glaring at her. She shrugged.

So I texted Dan back first.

At the hotel. I have a very funny story to tell you guys xD -Lindsay

Then I texted Caleb.

I have a feeling it's pretty sweet xD -Lindsay

Then I put my phone away.

"Texting is tiring." I muttered.

Emma and Hamilton looked at each other before cracking up.

"What?"

"That used to be her motto." Hamilton laughed, pointing at Emma. She grinned.

I continued to eat my Ruffles.

There was a knock on the door.

"Emma?"

My blood ran cold. That voice scared the crap out of me.

"Pretend I'm not here!" I whispered, launching myself behind a couch.

A door opened.

"Hey, guys..."

"Emma, we heard."

"Yeah, and it's all your fault!"

"Me? What the hell did I do?!"

"You're the one that got her pregnant!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"We were just caught up—"

"There is no 'we', Emma! It's only him!"

"Guys, can we just drop it!?"

"We came here to talk to Emma, not you!"

"Oh really? Cause you were just screaming at me a minute ago!"

"Don't sass me!"

"Seriously, if I was extremely retarded, I would break up with Emma because of you guys."

"And we would be happy if you did."

"Well, too bad! I love her and would never break up with her!"

"When does never end?"

"You guys are f*cked!"

Then a door slams. I was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Oh, good. He's out of the way. Emma we just want you to know—"

"Don't start that 'touchy-feely' crap with me! We were already in bad moods, now you just pissed both of us off more!"

"Did you guys fight?"

"What the f*ck, Casper?"

"I would say I'm sorry. But I'm not."

"Speaking of not sorry, why the hell did you do that to Lindsay?"

"Do what to Lindsay?"

"Don't pull that bull shit, either! You bastards tried to drown her in sump oil!"

"How do you know that?"

That was, like, perfect timing. I really wanted some more Ruffles so I got up. Casper and Cheyenne looked super surprised to see me.

"Oh my gawd!" I gasped. "I know you guys!"

"How the hell did you get out?" Cheyenne gawked.

"Magical powers." I waved my hands for effect.

"Yeah, okay. Now how did you really get out?" Casper questioned.

"I met someone..." I smirked at them.

"Is he cute?" Emma shrieked. I punched her arm.

"Uh, yes. He saved me, and my shoes, then we went and robbed a house together." I told them.

Emma stared at me, wide-eyed.

"You know Dan has a crush on you, right?" Emma said.

Now it was my turn to stare at her, wide-eyed.

Then Dan burst through the door. "Lindsay! What— Casper? Cheyenne?"

"We're leaving anyways." Cheyenne sent one mire glare at Emma before storming out, then Casper followed her.

Then I crouched under the island, and pulled the device off.

"They are amateur at bugging." I crushed it with my two fingers and flicked it away.

When I got back up, Dan almost tackled me un a hug.

"I thought you were dead!"

"Yeah, well, here I am!"

Emma smirked at me. I glared at her.

I don't know why, but I sorta felt guilty, hugging Dan. I'm guessing it might've had something to do with Caleb. But honestly, I had no clue.

So when we pulled apart, Emma decided to go get Hamilton.

I took Dan's hand. "Do you wanna hear that 'funny' story I told you about?"

He grinned. "Totally."

Then we went into my bedroom. We sat on my bed, across from each other. I sat cross-legged

I relayed the story to him. His eyes darkened when I told him about Caleb.

When I was done, he kept glaring at me.

"What?"

"I don't like the sound of that boy."

"Why?" I taunted, a smirk on my face. "You jealous?"

Then his face turned beet red. He looked away. "No."

"I'm going to pretend that that's true." I said.

"But it is true!"

I scoffed. "Right."

"You're mean."

"No, I'm Lindsay."

"I heard that!" Emma screamed.

Dan and I cracked up

"Did you guys get the jewel?" I just remembered about the mission. I feel so blonde.

"Yes, we did. But it really sucks that we have to steal all this stuff. Like, we could be older, telling our kids "Oh yeah, when I was just a little boy, I stole the worlds largest diamond!" Dan told me.

"Yeah, I guess it does sorta suck." I agreed. "But, honestly, I don't think we'd have kids because we would probably be in jail, and if we weren't in jail, I doubt we would tell our kids that."

"That's true..." he murmured.

Then my stupid phone buzzed in my stupid pocket. I pulled it out. Caleb had texted me.

Just found out my grandpa has cancer. Skipping Egypt. Going right to Boston tonight

-Caleb

Then I replied;

That sucks. Maybe I'll see you some time...?

-Lindsay

"Yeah I'm Lindsay," I sang in a retarded voice. "And I like tacos, and Ruffles, and ICEEs, and pelicans," I exited the room with Dan trailing behind. "And llamas, and trolling motors, and tadpoles, and Black Ops, and zombies, and—"

Dan punched my shoulder. "Shut up."

"But my song was beautiful!"

"If beautiful means 'made me wanna hurl' then you are spot on!" He patted my head.

I scowled at him.

Hamilton and Emma were on the couch. Hamilton was watching Emma draw something, while eating my Ruffles.

I got up, and ninja kicked the bag of chips out of his hands. My delicious little friends went flying all over the room.

I threw my hands in the air. "Now look what you've done!"

Hamilton gaped at me. "I was just hungry."

"Yeah, well you could've eaten something nutritious. Like and apple or something."

He glared at me before getting up and walking over to the kitchen where Dan was.

"What sketching book is that?" I asked, turning my attention over to Emma.

"My happy doodles one." She smiled at me. "Do you want to see the picture?"

I gawked at her. "Are you serious?!"

"Hell yeah. Take a seat," He tapped the seat of the couch beside her. So I sat down.

She handed me her notebook.

The picture was amazing. It was sort of abstract, but not completely. It was sort if like a sunset, but the sun was like a swollen stomach, with a sleeping baby inside. Creepy, but sweet.

I flipped the page. The next picture was very easy to see. It was half of Emma's face, and half of Hamilton's face.

The next picture was of a punk rock goldfish. And in cool writing up top, it read;

LINDSAY

I burst out laughing. "Is this seriously what you think of me?"

"Yes. I think you are a punk rock goldfish."

I jumped up, and ran out of the room. I grabbed a hairbrush, and some elastics. I sat back down on the couch.

"Turn around," I ordered. "I saw this on the Internet. I wanna try it on you."

So she obeyed, and I started brushing out her long blonde hair. After I got all the knots out, I took two thick strands of her hair, and started braiding.

After I finished her hair, I said.

"Oh my God."

"What?!" Emma asked, alarmed.

"You're pregnant!"

Her shoulders slumped. "I know that."

"Yeah, so soon you'll be the size of a house,. And that means you won't be able to wear skinny people clothes anymore!"

Emma shrieked. She got up, got changed, and ran back out in her skinny jeans, Tight lime green tank top, hot pink leather jacket, and her 6 inch zebra high heels.

Yes. She ran in those.

I enveloped her in a hug. "That is the Emma I know and love."

"How's your arm doing?" Emma asked, patting my cast. "And I still haven't signed it!"

She grabbed a pink sharpie, and signed her name in careful printing.

"It's better," I answered. "The doctor said I was supposed to get it off this week anyways."

"Do you have to go back to the hospital to get it off?" Emma probed.

"Well, I should," I replied. "But I'm not gonna."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"I don't want you to get a power drill and try to get the cast off yourself." Emma told me. I scowled.

"Well, I can't go to Ottawa to get the cast off; pink hair, or not." I mumbled.

"Fine. Then you'll go to the hospital in Boston. I have a friend there that'll have you in and out in 5 minutes." Emma informed me.

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks. Except, I broke my right arm when I was 6, so I know that you can't take off a cast in five minutes."

She shoved me. "Whatever."


	17. Chapter 16

Woo! Merry Christmas everyone((: I gotta Camp Half-Blood shirt, a new iPod Touch (3G), a cuff double pierce earring, and TONS of other stuff. What about you guys? Give me a review PLEEEAAASSSEEEE! Just so I can hear your opinion on my story(:

DISCLAIMER: TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own The 39 Clues or their characters, only her own.

* * *

*Hostage's POV*

Reagan Holt, Nellie Gomez, Natalie Kabra and Phoenix Wizard sat in a circle. It was Reagan's idea to have a reflex test. They each had their left hand under the person to their left's right hand, and their right hand above the person to their right's left hand.

The object of the game was to pull your right hand away when the song got to the number ten.

They all started singing.

"Stella Ella ola, clap clap clap. Say yes cheeko cheeko, cheeko cheeko chum. Say yes cheeko cheeko, aloa, aloa, aloa-loa-loa! Down by the bay with the hankie pankie and the bullfrogs jump from bank to bank, say a

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10!"

Natalie tried to pull her hand away, but failed miserably because of Phoenix's fast reflexes.

"Gah!" Natalie shrieked.

Reagan smirked. "I would expect you to have better reflexes."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"At, like, a shoe sale or something. You want a pair of shoes, so you snatch them up, making the other girl who wanted the shows smack her hand on the rack."

Natalie took that in. "Well, yes... I suppose that's true..."

"So pretend this game is like a shoe sale. Let's try again!" Reagan declared.

So they repeated the game. This time, when number 10 rolled around, Natalie slammed the palm of her hand on Nellie's, without missing a beat.

Reagan grinned. "Better."

A noise alerted all 7 of them. Well, Ted didn't necessarily look over at the bars, but her still heard it.

Casper and Cheyenne Wyoming stepped in.

"Story time!" Cheyenne chirped.

Fiske Cahill scowled. "We're not little kids."

"Sure you are!" Cheyenne retorted.

Casper and Cheyenne sat on the floor with twit legs crossed. The hostages made no attempt to move.

"So, you all know our little sister, Emma-Lea, right?" Casper started. They nodded. "What are your thoughts on her?"

"She is the only other Cahill who had class." Natalie muttered.

"She is tougher than Hamilton," Reagan actually smiled. "Good times."

"She is pro at COD." Phoenix replied.

"She makes being blind fun." Ted said.

"She is a better cook than me. And that's saying something." Nellie stated.

"She is hilarious. She's the one person that can make me laugh whole-heartedly." Fiske noted.

"She appreciates my burritos."

Casper and Cheyenne burst out laughing. Once they calmed down, Alistair glared at them.

"So, to sum it up, she's pretty freaking awesome, right?" Casper concluded. The hostages nodded.

"Do you guys know Lindsay? Emma's best friend?" Cheyenne asked.

They shook their heads.

"Oh." Cheyenne muttered. "Well, we'll leave Lindsay out then..."

"Okay, so we recently found out — Reagan, you're going to love this — that Emma is..." Casper hesitated.

"What's wrong with her?" Nellie questioned. Her dark eyes bored into Casper's.

"She's... Pregnant."

They 7 Cahill's were quiet for quite some time. They weren't sure how they should take the news.

Then Reagan smirked. "I hope they name the baby after me."

"Uh, back up. They are naming the kid after me." Cheyenne sang.

Reagan scowled. "Maybe they would... If they actually liked you."

"Ooh, burn." Phoenix whispered.

"I wouldn't say that. We could kill you on the spot." Casper pulled out an M1911 semi-automatic pistol.

"What happened to killing Uncle Alistair?" Reagan inquired. Alistair shot daggers at her.

Casper and Cheyenne stood up. "The End."

"Wait!" Nellie called, standing up. "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday, when they were in Bangkok, Thailand." Cheyenne answered. The twins laughed like crazy people, walking down the hallway.

We stepped off the plane in Boston, Massachusetts. Emma had decided on taking me right to the hospital. Hamilton and Dan insisted on coming. Weirdos.

So we got to the hospital. Emma led us to her friend, Quinn Frey. Quinn was pretty, with her short ginger colored hair, big blue eyes, and he pale skin. She was in her mid-twenties I bet.

Quinn enveloped Emma in a hug. "Long time no see!"

Emma laughed. "I know. Remember the last time I was here was, like, a year ago because of that explosion."

Quinn grinned. "And then we saw that guy—"

Emma burst out laughing. "That was hilarious!"

"Hello!" I shouted. "Girl with cast here!"

"Oh right," Emma blushed. "Quinn, this is Lindsay my best friend, Hamilton my boyfriend, and Dan. He's... Dan."

Dan scowled. "I'm the ninja lord. The next time you introduce me to one of your 'friends' I want you to call me that."

Emma glared at him. "So, Quinn, Lindsay here needs her cast taken off. Can you help her?"

"Sure!" Quinn chirped. "Follow me!"

We were lead down a series a hallways. As we rounded a corner, I spotted a familiar face.

"Caleb?"

He glanced up at me. The tears in his eyes were unmistakable. I sprinted over and caught him in a hug.

"I told you I'd see you." I said, pulling away."

He smiled faintly, but it quickly vanished. "I got some really bad news."

"What happened? Was it your grandpa?"

He nodded mutely. I completely understood.

"I have to get going. I promise I will see you later, okay?"

We pumped fists. "See you, babe."

As I walked away, my heart skipped a beat. He called me babe! Wait— I liked Dan. Not Caleb. Why in the fudge did he make me feel so giddy when I saw him? Gah. I'm started to agree with Cora now...

I met back up with my friends. Dan scowled at me.

"Babe?"

I shrugged. "I dunno."

He glared at me one more time before stalking off.

I entered the ICU room behind Quinn. She sat me down in a chair.

"Have you had a cast taken off before?"

"Yes."

"So you know the whole 'this-scary-saw-won't-hurt-you' process?"

I laughed at her choice of words. "Yeah, I know."

"Perfect! So we can get right to work!"

She took a Sharpie, and drew two lines on the cast. Then she got 4 popsicle sticks, sticking them on either side of the lines.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I yelled, like a gay wad. "I dropped a dime in my cast."

Quinn laughed. "That'll make this more fun."

Then she pulled out the saw machine thing. Quinn turned it on and the loud noise literally made the room shake.

Quinn got right to work with sawing off my cast. She cut right through the two lines, then she pulled the cast off my arm.

The dime fell to the ground.

My arm felt so light! Like, a feather, or something. It was full of dry skin, and there was a little circle where the dime was.

Then Quinn pulled out a cloth. She soaked it in hand sanitizer, then she started washing my arm.

I wiggled my fingers. That felt weird. I bent my wrist. That felt even weirder. Then I touched my hand to my shoulder. It was like a miracle! I could never touch my shoulder with the stupid cast on.

I glanced over to where she had put the cloth down. What was white, was now brown.

Reversed Michael Jackson!

"Okay," Quinn chimed. "You're all done! Now, you still have to go easy on your arm. Don't rub it, or scratch it, because the skin is pretty fair."

"Got it," I replied. I stood up. "Thanks so much."

"You're welcome!"

She opened the door, and I was greeted by Emma and Hamilton. Where the hell was Dan?

"Oh, here's your time." Quinn held up the little silver coin.

"You can keep it," I said. "As a tip."

She laughed. "You tip reasonably."

"Cause that's how a roll."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Where did that dime come from?"

"The magical Reversed Michael Jackson lair of my smelly plaster concoction." I answered.

Emma eyed Quinn. "What kind of medication did you give her?"

I scowled as Quinn burst out laughing.

"There was no medication involved." I grumbled. "I'm just extremely creative."

"So I've learned."

The two girls burst out laughing. Hamilton rolled his eyes.

I walked over to him. "This is the part in the story where I say, 'you could do so much better', but you can't, so you just have to put up with her annoying laugh."

"He laugh is adorable, not annoying."

Now walking away, I murmured, "I wonder if the baby will have her laugh..."

Hamilton's eyes grew wide. "That won't happen."

I smiled deviously. "You never know."

Then I turned a corner and saw Dan and Caleb, shouting at each other, attempting to throw punches, and some nurses were holding them back.

"What the f*ck?"

Caleb and Dan stopped fighting and looking up at me.

"Lindsay?"

"No, it's OJ Simpson, of course it's Lindsay."

"You're too young to know who OJ Simpson is." A nurse muttered.

"I don't have to know who he is to know his name." I retorted.

She backed off and looked down at her feet.

"Now what in the Ruffles is going on with you two?" I glared at both of them.

Then a thought came to mind.

Two boys were fighting over me...

Sweet beans, bro.

"I don't like him." They replied in unison, pointing at each other.

"No, really?"

"I don't want him to call you babe!" Dan shouted.

"Who cares what you think?" Caleb retorted.

"I care what he thinks..." I muttered under my breath.

Then Caleb ran up to me. "Lindsay, I just want you to know that he came up to me. I only fought back because I'm me. But anyways, I hope we can still be friends?"

I smiled, but it was a very microscopic smile that even Albert Einstein couldn't detect it.

"I saw that smile."

Ugh, screw Albert Einstein.

"I-I... I didn't... Of course we can still be friends. Dan needs a good punch here and there." I joked.

"Lindsay!"

I smirked in Dan's direction.

"Awesome. See ya around," Glaring at Dan, Caleb added "Babe."

Then he walked away. Dan was literally fuming as he strolled over and punched me in the gut.

"What was that for?!"

"You like him."

"What? We've only talked, like, twice!"

"You think he's cute."

I bit my lip. That was true... But it's not like I loved Caleb...

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid Cora...

I took a deep breath. I was planning on telling him this later but, I thought now would be a better time...

"I think you're cute, Dan."

He froze. His eyes widened as he tried to comprehend what I just told him.

LINDSAY'S MENTAL TO DO LIST!

1) Tell Jonah I hate his mother

2) Buy more Ruffles

3) Try and make my to do list longer...

4) Screw question #3 due to laziness.

5) Screw laziness and try to get in shape

6) Screw question #5. I'm never gonna work out...

8) Convince Amy to have Taco Tuesday

9) Laugh because I skipped #7

10) Smile because I accomplished #3

"You what?"

"You heard me," I repeated. "I. Think. You're. Cute."

He smiled, but it was a very microscopic smile that even Albert—

Screw it.

"Do you wanna go out with me?" He mumbled.

I grinned hugely. "When I imagined you asking me out, I didn't picture it at a hospital."

"So, that's a yes?"

"Of course I want to go out with you!" We were both smiling now. Honestly my cheeks were starting to go numb.

I turned around and saw Emma, Hamilton, and Quinn approaching. I gave Dan a look, and he nodded like he completely understood.


	18. Chapter 17

Hey(: New chapter!

DISCLAIMER: TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own T39C or their characters, only her own.

* * *

We were back home now. Amy, Evan, Ian, Jake and Sinead were somewhere. Jonah was in the kitchen, and Atticus was running around with a spatula and a can of bug spray. Weird kid.

Emma and Hamilton went to go find Amy and all them. Dan and I went into the living room.

Dan sat down on the couch as he flipped on the TV. I lay down in his lap, as I always do.

Dan put on South Park. God, I love that show!

"What are we doing for our date?" I asked, curiously.

"It's a surprise."

I rolled my eyes. "Typical."

He poked me. "It's so amazingly super awesome fantastical that it has to be a surprise."

"Fantastical... I'm going to use that some day..."

"Our date is going to be in 4 days; Independence day." Dan informed me.

"That means tomorrow is Canada day!" I stated with glee.

Dan shook his head at me. "Crazy Canadians..."

I scowled. "Crazy Americans..."

Now it was his turn to scowl. "We are not crazy. We have Captain America. Who do you have?"

"Captain Canada."

Dan raised an eyebrow.

"That's right. Be confused."

His eyebrow dropped. "You're annoying."

"But you love me anyways!"

"Let's add conceited to the list..."

"I am not conceited!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not. The space pirates taught me to put family and friends before myself."

"I don't wanna know..."

"Good. Because it's a very long and confusing story anyways."

Then we sat in comfortable silence, listening to the four foul-mouthed boys on South Park.

Today was Canada day! I decided to do something special for the event...

So that morning I ran out of my bedroom, with my hair dyed red and white, red and white paint on my face, Canada shirt, red shorts, red high tops, and a Canada flag as my cape. Oh, and I had sparklers in my hands.

Then I stood at the top of the stairs and screamed,

"I say Captain, you say Canada!"

...

"Captain!"

"Canada...?"

"Thanks for the enthusiasm." I called, sprinting down the stairs.

Dan smirked. "Is this the infamous Captain Canada?"

"Uh huh. And y'all are jealous because of it."

"Now I'm adding retarded to list..."

I punched his shoulder.

Amy, who was shaking her head at us, muttered. "You guys have a strange, strange relationship..."

"And y'all are jealous because of it."

She stood up, and grabbed her bowl of cereal. "It's official. I have to be at least 20 feet away from you guys at all times."

Amy walked into the living room.

"What if I have nightmares?"

"Then you can get some pickles and get over it."

"I should've never came here..."

Dan looked genuinely hurt. "But then you would've never met me!"

"Exactly!" I teased.

"Mean! Then I'm canceling—"

I slammed my hand over his mouth.

"Canceling what?" Emma asked.

"Canceling... Our, uh, Black Ops tournament." Dan lied. Did I ever mention he's a terrible liar?

"Oh my gosh!" Emma shrieked. "Y'all are going on a date!"

"You ruined it with your southern talk."

Emma glared at me, then smirked. "You guys are such an adorable couple. But, um, Lindsay, you might need to touch up you're wardrobe..."

I tossed a strand of red hair behind my shoulder. "Why? Don't you like it?"

"Did Dan ask you out?" Amy interrupted, popping her head into the kitchen.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Why's it matter?"

"No reason... Just surprising is all..."

I gave her a look. Then her cheeks turned pink and she backed away.

Then I stood on top of the island. "So, today is Canada day. I'm going to sing Canada's national anthem, and since you creeps are American I don't expect you to sing along."

I cleared my throat, and began to sing.

"O Canada

Our home and native land

True patriot love

And all thy sons command

With glowing hearts

We see the rise

Our true north strong and free

From far and wide

O Canada

We stand on guard for the

God keep our land

Glorious and free

O Canada

We stand on guard

For the

O Canada

We stand on guard

For the."

I hopped off the island, and started up the stairs.

"I say Captain, you say Canada. Captain!"

"Ca... Na... Da...?"

"Weirdos."


	19. Chapter 18

Another chapter... XD

DISCLAIMER: TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own T39C or their characters only her own.

* * *

The week went by extremely fast. My hair was dyed back to normal. Or, uh, not exactly normal... But it was pink, blue, purple, and green again.

The best news? I was heading off to my room right now to get ready for my date with Dan!

So I got to my room, and I almost had a heart attack when I saw Emma and Amy in there.

"What the hell?!" I shrieked.

"We're here to help you get ready for your date." Emma explained.

"I'm just here to approve what you're wearing. You are going on a date with my brother, after all." Amy informed me.

Then they got right to work. I kept reminding Emma that it wasn't supposed to be fancy because we are just going to dinner and a movie.

By the end, I was wearing a black tank top underneath a blue off the shoulder t shirt. Black skinny jeans. DC shoes. My hair was straightened, and Emma made me take off the lip piercing incase me and Dan kissed, but then Amy said she didn't want Dan to kiss me, then I took offense to that, then Amy started apologizing, then I waved her off and left the room, without my lip piercing.

All that, took my 45 minutes.

45 agonizing minutes.

I saw Dan waiting by the door. My supposed-to-be-hibernating eagles started up. He looked so cute!

He was wearing a black t shirt, a gray sweater, jeans, DC shoes and he was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

I was extremely thankful I wasn't wearing that lip ring...

I sprinted down the stairs and into his arms.

"You look beautiful."

"Dude, I'm just wearing jeans a t shirt."

"Still."

I smiled. I pulled away and Dan grabbed my hand, dragging me outside.

"Where we are going isn't that far away, so we are just gonna walk there. Cool?" Dan explained. I nodded.

So we ended up going to the mall for dinner and a movie. Dan told me that there was something extra fantastical after the movie. I can't wait.

The movie was about to end. We went to see the Hunger Games, as per request by moi.

Dan looked at his watch as the credits started rolling. "We gotta go. Like, now. It's gonna start soon."

We stood up, and bolted outta there, like we were running from death. I almost called bloody murder when I saw the old married couple I had pissed off on the plane ride here.

Thankfully, they didn't recognize me.

"Hey! It's you!"

Never mind.

"Run!" I shouted to Dan.

So then, it was like a cheesy cliché romantic movie. Dan and I were running through the darkness, hand in hand.

Damn eagles.

Damn Cora.

I still have to tell Jonah I hate his mother...

I should write that on my hand...

"Do you have a pen?"

We stopped running, and we started breathing heavily. Dan gave me a confused look

"What?"

"A pen."

"No."

"Damn."

Then he started laughing. I even cracked up a little. This situation was pretty messed up, might I say.

"Why do you need a pen?" Dan asked between laughs.

"Ah, forget it. Where are we supposed to go anyways?"

"Actually, we are here." Dan gestured towards a field.

A field. Really.

"A field."

"Yep."

"What's so special about this field?"

"There's, uh, a blanket. Oh, and I brought Ruffles."

I squinted between the darkness and I saw a blanket resting on the grass, with a basket bedside it.

So we walked over. It was taking all my courage and will power not to rip the bag open and devour the Ruffles.

I was actually eating the Ruffles one by one.

I lay my head down in Dan's lap. This night couldn't get any better. I closed my eyes.

"Don't fall asleep."

"How could I? This date is too amazing."

"A dinner, a movie and this. You call it amazing?"

"Totally. I don't really care what we're doing as long I'm with you."

I opened up my eyes. Dan was staring at me, with a huge grin on his face.

He looked so cute, I really wanted to kiss him. So I took this moment as my chance.

I sat up, and leaned my head towards his, and he moved closer to me.

The minute our lips touched, I could've sworn I heard fireworks going off.

The eagles were going crazy.

Screw the eagles. They were officially dragons.

Stupid, stupid, damn Cora. She is going to be so pissed...

His lips were soft, and our kiss was romantic and passionate. He was an amazing kisser.

Am I ever glad I left that lip ring at home...

We pulled apart, and I saw a glint of a spark in his eye. I whipped my head around and saw the 4th of July fireworks going off

Huh.

I smiled as I turned my head back towards Dan. He was grinning like an idiot.

"I could stay here forever." I whispered.

"Me too. But unfortunately, Amy has me on this tight curfew."

"Screw the curfew."

"You're amazing."

I grinned. "You're fantastical."

Then we sealed this amazingly fantastical perfect night, with another kiss.


	20. Chapter 19

Back... Again.

DISCLAIMER;

Me; Hey! Hey, Jake! Hey, Jake, HEEEEEEEEYY!

Jake; What?

Me; Do You believe that you are the hottest guy in the world?

Jake; who said that?

Me; Uh... Lindsay. On chapter four or something

Jake; *gets weird look on his face* Oh. Well, I know I'm hotl but for Lindsay to say that is kinda—

Me; Yeah, yeah. Disclaimer. Now.

Jake; *sighing* TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own The 39 Clues or their characters, only her own: Emma and Lindsay

* * *

We got home around 2 in the morning, laughing and talking. Dan opened up the door, and I almost had a heart attack.

Amy was squatting on the island, knife in her hand, her eyes red and blood shot, bags under her eyes, and she was ready to call bloody murder on us.

"Amy?!"

She launched the knife at us. Dan pushed me to the ground, and he fell beside me. The sharp pointy scary thing lodged itself in the wall.

"Calm down, sis..." Dan chided. He stood up, and cautiously walked over to her. I was still lying on the ground, scared as hell.

Amy's breathing steadied. Then she started screaming at us. "Dan?! Lindsay?! Dan, I gave you a curfew! I thought you were kidnapped! Dead, even! What the hell did you think you were doing, staying out past midnight?!"

"Amy, Amy... We were just having fun. Calm down, and get to bed." Dan ordered. Amy grumbled some colorful words under her breath before running upstairs.

Dan turned around and smirked in my direction. "Sorry my sister's a lunatic."

Now out of my scared-as-hell state, I was standing up, giggling. Maybe Emma was right when she said I was bipolar...

"She is quite a lunatic."

Dan took one of my hands, and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

He lightly kissed my nose. "At least you're not a lunatic."

I shoved him. "Shut up."

"I can't shut up. You love my voice too much."

"The space pirates also told me that lying is a sin..."

"Hey!"

I grinned. "Sorry."

He scoffed. "Sorry my ass."

"How will I make you forgive me?"

"You know how."

"Uh, no I don't. Sorry I don't read minds."

Dan poked my stomach. "Don't be smart."

I bit my bottom lip. "I had another smart comment, but I didn't say it because I'm going to listen to you."

"Wow. Lindsay Sapphire Jane Walker Wizard Cahill is listening. Can we get a round if applause?"

I punched his chest, trying hard to contain my laughter. "Shh! You're going to wake everybody up!"

"I prefer them awake."

"Why?"

"Ian drools, Hamilton snores, Sinead sleep talks... Oh, and Jonah sleep raps."

I burst out laughing. "I know! One time when we were younger, we went camping, and in the middle of the night he started rapping about bathrooms. Bathrooms!"

Dan cracked up. "Last week he was rapping about all of us."

My eyes widened. "What did he say?"

"Hamilton's a buff tough machine, Emma's a crazy beautiful fashion freak... Uh, Jake's stealing his swag... Atticus is a creepy genius, Sinead is like a smart pumpkin from hell, Amy is a mess of books and worms, I'm an awesome ninja, and you're a weird Ruffles-loving freak."

"Leave it to Jonah..."

Dan and I started walking up the stairs. About halfway up, I yawned and almost fell backwards. Dan caught me and scooped me up bridal style.

"You're scary when you're tired."

"You're scary period."

Shaking his head at me, he said "You really need some sleep."

That was when I actually felt my tiredness weigh in. My eyelids felt heavy, so I simply shut my eyes. It was a minute before I felt the cushion of my bed underneath me.

Dan kissed my lips. "Night, Lindsay."

Just when he was about to walk away, I blindly grabbed is sweater. "Don't go."

He sighed to himself. Dan lay down beside me, and I snuggled up closer to him, his warmth making me feel safe.

"Lindsay, Amy will have a cow if she sees us like this in the morning."

"It is the morning."

He chuckled. "I'm serious Lindsay."

"Then just wait till I'm asleep. I want to end this perfect night with you."

"I thought you said it was the morning."

"Don't be smart."

The last thing I heard was his adorable laugh before I fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20! Which means there's only 30 Chapters + the epilogue left to go! XDXD

DISCLAIMER; TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own T39C or their characters, only her own.

* * *

When I woke up, I stretched out my arm, and felt nothing. As if Dan actually listened to me...

So I got up, got dressed and fixed my hair. It was, like, 9:30am so I thought everybody would be awake by now. I was genuinely surprised to see only Emma, Hamilton, Dan, Sinead and Ian in the kitchen. I smiled when I saw Dan still in his pajamas.

Ninja boxers. Real attractive, dude.

I walked into the kitchen, grabbing my Ruffles and sitting on the island.

"We've been at Dan for the past 20 minutes," Emma informed me. "He won't spill anything about your date."

I glanced over at Dan. He was grinning at me. I grinned back. Dan is so fantastical...

"That's a long time." I commented sarcastically.

"Sarcasm gets you no where." Sinead muttered, taking another bite of her toast.

"Tell Emma that." I retorted. Hamilton burst out laughing, while Emma glared at me with her mouth wide open.

"I'll have you know that sarcasm got me out of death." Emma told us.

"Sarcasm got me detention." Dan mumbled.

Ian smirked. "I think it was your outfit that got you detention. Not the sarcasm."

Dan pointed a fork in Ian's direction. "Watch your mouth, Kabra."

"That's not physically possible." Sinead chimed.

"What is?" Dan asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Watching your mouth. Due to the fact that our eyes are—"

"Blah blah blah." Dan grumbled. "You need to go to school."

"I'm smarter than you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really."

"You're probably right."

"Oh yeah! Starling's back in the game!" Then Sinead skipped out of the kitchen to somewhere else.

Freaking pumpkins these days...

"Good. The pumpkin's gone." I breathed.

"She does look like a pumpkin..." Hamilton agreed.

"She really freaks me out." Dan told us. "I always think she's gonna jump out and start singing "This is Halloween"."

I burst out laughing, as did everybody else. I was mostly laughing 'cause I thought that when I first got here.

"Well, I'm off to Command." Ian said, standing up from the table.

"We're coming with you." Emma hopped up, grabbing Hamilton's arm and pulling him away.

"But my food!"

"The lovebirds need their alone time." Emma sent me a wink before jogging up the stairs, Hamilton trailing behind.

I gazed over and caught Dan smiling at me.

"What...?"

"You got them off topic."

"Huh?"

"We never talked about the date."

"Oh. Sinead helped."

"Right. She's such a freaking pumpkin."

I got off the island and sat on the table in front of Dan. He smirked at me.

"You know pumpkins are number 9 on my top 10 biggest fears list."

"Wow. Tell me the rest of your fears".

"Butterflies, elevators, white roses, pigeons, fish, rabbits, leprechauns, buses, and ceiling fans."

"I am trying really hard not to laugh right now."

"Shut up. Those things are scary ass."

"You know what my biggest fear is?"

"Enlighten me."

"Losing you."

Then he sat up, and planted another one of his amazingly perfect kisses on my lips. When he pulled away, I smirked.

"I'm pretty scared of losing me too."

"Shut up." Dan muttered sitting back in his chair.

I sighed. "I'm so bored."

Dan smirked. "I think I know what we can do."

"Oh yeah, and what's that? Talk about my awesomeness?"

He chuckled. "No. It's this."

Dan sat up again and pressed his lips against mine. I kissed back, warmth and that stupid tingly feeling flowing through my body.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and Dan placed his hands on either side of me.

"Ahem."

Dan pulled away, smirking. I blushed and looked down at my hands.

"Now I can't sit at that spot anymore."

I turned around and glared at Amy. "You're just jealous."

"Jealous?" Amy scoffed. "I have a boyfriend."

"That you are losing interest in, because he doesn't do stuff like that with you." I added.

Amy looked away. "That's not true."

"Yes it is, and you know it."

"I am not losing interest in Evan."

"Whatever floats your boat... But you are gaining interest in Ian."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! I can tell by the way you act around them. You love Ian and not Evan."

She was blushing like mad. Evan came out from around the corner, almost in tears.

"It's true, isn't it?" Evan asked Amy.

"No, Evan. Don't listen to her."

"Don't lie to me, Ames. She's Lindsay. She's always right."

I grinned.

"How dare you take her side!"

"How dare you lie to me!"

Amy turned and glared at me. "Thanks, Lindsay."

"Oh, no problem."

Amy stormed off, and Evan chased after her. I faced Dan again. His face was blank. Dammit.

"I'm sorry, Dan. I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay." Dan smiled. "I thought that was hilarious."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Then why'd you look so serious?"

He shrugged. "I tend to do that when I'm tired."

"Tired? You just woke up."

"You know what they say; the best time to go to sleep is when you wake up."

"That's gay. I wanna punch 'they' in the face."

"Good luck."

"What?"

"I have no idea who 'they' is."

I shoved his chest. "Get a life."

I hopped off the table and started towards... Somewhere. I honestly forget where I went...

Ah, it'll come to me next chapter.


	22. Chapter 21

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey.

DISCLAIMER; TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does t39c or their characters only her own. Also, Flo Rida owns the song in this chapter...

* * *

I went to the games room. I finally remember. Daps, bitches!

I was playing Capture the Flag on Black Ops. I was leading my team with 34 kills, 9 deaths, 2 captures and 6 returns.

I was so into the game, I barely noticed Jonah sit beside me.

"Sup, cuz."

I found a good hiding spot and paused the game. "Dude, we haven't talked in forever."

"I know. And I also know 'bout what yo did to lil' wormy Ames."

I grinned.

"Her and Evan are in a big fight."

Dammit. Why do all fun things end badly?!

"Where are they?" I questioned. I stood up and tossed the controller into his lap.

"Amy's in her bedroom, Evan's in his."

I ran out of the room. I had just gotten out when Jonah shouted,

"This gun sucks!"

"You suck!" I shouted back.

So I got up to Amy's room. I knocked on the door.

"Go a—"

"Shut up. I'm coming in."

I walked inside. Amy was huddled around a pillow on his bed, her eyes and nose were red and puffy and she was was crying her eyes out.

I sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry. I didn't think something like that would get this far."

"Lindsay..."

"I didn't think Evan was listening..."

"Lindsay,"

"I didn't think he'd freak out like that..."

"Lindsay."

"I really am sorry for making you and Evan fight..."

"Lindsay!" She exploded. I flinched, caught of guard for a second. She grinned through the tears.

"Thank you for apologizing. But that stuff you said isn't true. Sure, I might've liked Ian in the past... But the past is a long time ago. And I love Evan. Forever and always."

"Aww." I cooed. "Forever and always... I wrote a love story called Forever and Always... Yeah, they both died in the end."

Amy's eyes widened.

I bid Amy fair well, and skipped along to Evan's room. I didn't even bother knocking on his door.

When I stepped inside, I almost had a heart attack. The floor was littered with bits an pieces of scrap metal, weird devices covered the bed and tables, and there sat Tolliver, knee deep in some sort of machine.

"Tolliver...?"

Evan glanced over his shoulder, oil covering his face and shirt. He shot me a look. "What?"

"I came to say that none of that stuff I had said was true. Amy told me whole heartedly. And you need to learn to be the man and go apologize to her. And; what in Sigourney Weaver's name are you doing?!" I ranted.

Evan wiped off his hands with an already oil covered cloth. "I work when I'm angry."

I laughed. "Good thinking, genius."

"Huh?"

"Well, I mean, you said you work when you're angry, so you could be extremely mad so you aren't paying attention and you end up blowing the mansion to pieces." I explained.

"That's unlikely to happen."

"Really? And why's that?"

"Because I'm Evan."

And with that, I left the room.

«*~*~*»

I walked back into the games room, and you know how there's, like, 6 TVs? Well, I walked in and Emma, Hamilton, Jake, Jonah and Dan were each at their own TV playing Black Ops, but they were all in the same party.

"I wanna play!" I whined.

"Log onto the other TV, and Jonah will invite you into our party," Hamilton said.

So I sat down, and set up the game. I finally got onto Black Ops, and Jonah sen me an invite to his party.

I accepted and I joined their lobby. There was still thirty seconds before the game started. Two super annoying girls in our lobby had headsets, and they kept talking.

"I'm so going to tank you." -Girl1

"That's what you think." -Girl2

"These lobbies are so boring." -Girl1

"Yeah, you should put on some music." -Girl2

"Okay!" -Girl1

"Can we mute them?" I asked.

"Shh!" Emma hissed. "I wanna see what song they put on!"

I grumbled some colorful words under my breath.

Then — this is extremely scary — Girl1 put on Jonah's hit single; Who Wants to be a Gangsta?

Jonah's face paled. "Oh my dawg..."

Dan, Emma, Hamilton, Jake and I burst out laughing.

"Quick," Dan ordered. "Put the headset on and talk to them!"

So Jonah did as he was told. "Wassup my homies!"

"Don't talk like that." -Girl2

"Yeah, it's unattractive." -Girl1

"But y'all are listening to da Wiz, right?" -Jonah

"Uh, yeah. But he can pull it off." -Girl1

"What if I told y'all that I am da Wiz?" -Jonah

"We wouldn't believe you, and we'd want proof." -Girl2

"How can I prove it?" -Jonah

"Sing us your song, Whistle. And quickly cuz the game is started in about 16 seconds." -Girl2

Jonah sighed, but started singing anyways. "I'm betting you like people

And I'm betting you love freak mode

And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls

And stroke your little ego

I bet I'm guilty your honor

that's just how we live in my genre

Who in the hell done paved the road wider?

There's only one flo, and one rida

I'm a damn shame

Order more champagne, pull a damn hamstring

Tryna put it on ya

Bet your lips spin back around corner

Slow it down baby take a little longer"

"Oh my gosh..." -Girl2 "We are playing Black Ops with Jonah Wiz—"

Then the game started.

So, I totally tanked our team. And the girls got mad at me afterwards. After about 6 hours of playing, Amy called us for dinner.

I choked. "Dinner? I just woke up!"

"You mean you just woke up... 7 hours ago." Emma pointed out.

I glared at her. She smiled innocently.

So we all got up and went into the kitchen this is like the first time ever that I've been here that Emma's hasn't cooked and we haven't ordered take out.

Amy had actually made spaghetti without burning the house down. We all stared at the dish in awe.

"W-what's wrong? Is there s-something gross about it? B-because we can j-just order—"

"You can cook?!" Dan interrupted.

Amy scowled at her brother. "Yeah. You can get a girl?"

"Ooh. She burned you bad!" Jonah whispered.

Dan wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Yeah. In fact, I can get an amazing girl."

I really shouldn't be blushing. I really, really shouldn't be blushing. But I was. I probably looked like a freaking tomato right then.

"Aww!" Emma cooed. "She's blushing!"

I glared at her, but I probably blushed even more.

"Aww!" Hamilton mimicked Emma's tone. Then, in a disgusted voice, he finished, "Can we eat now? 'Cause you guys are gonna make me puke."

Emma and I scowled at the same time.

So we ate dinner. Surprisingly, the spaghetti was good. We downed the whole bowl in 20 minutes. Then we went off to bed. But, uh, me and Dan went to play Black Ops...


	23. Chapter 22

Just watched Immortals... THAT MOVIE IS SO EPIC WORDS AND FANGIRLING CAN'T EXPRESS MY EMOTIONS ABOUT IT.

Its about Greek Mythology — Theseus, to be specific. It was ssssoooooo awesome(:

DISCLAIMER; TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own T39C or their characters. Only her own.

* * *

"I didn't press any button, let alone the circle!"

"Yes you did! We lost connection, then you exited out!"

"No, we got kicked out of the game lobby! I did not press any buttons!"

"But I was doing so good!"

"My ass. What was your ratio?"

"1.63"

"Yes, because that is freaking amazing. You're such an idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot! You're the idiot, idiot!"

"I'm not talking to you."

I threw my controller on the couch, got up, and walked away.

"Lindsay, wait!" Dan got up and chased after. I sighed and folded my arms.

"I sorry." He whispered, hugging me around the waist.

I smiled. "It's okay. Just don't call me an idiot any more."

Dan spun me around to face him. "Emma's right. You are bipolar."

I punched his chest. "Am not!"

He placed his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

His lightly kissed my lips. "I'm sorry again."

I smirked. "Apologizes don't need words,"

I kissed him whole heartedly. He gripped at me waist, pulling me closer to him. I ran my fingers through his hair.

Unexpectedly, Dan slipped his tongue into my mouth. I've never been French kissed before, but Dan seemed to know what he was doing. But according to Amy he's never had a girlfriend before me. Maybe he watches—

"For the love of Gideon, my eyes!"

We pulled apart, and saw Hamilton lying on the ground, rubbing his eyes.

"The next time you guys are going to suck face in my favorite room, please warn me first."

Then Emma walked in, holding a bag of chips. Her eyes widened.

"Daniel Arthur Cahill, did you ninja kick Hamilton in the s—"

"No! God, no. When have I ever done that?"

"—"

"Don't answer that."

"What happened then?" Emma probed.

"They—"

"He tripped." I interrupted. "Over his own two feet. You know how Tomas can be."

"I know how Janus can be too, so I know you're lying."

"Don't make a big deal out of this. His eyes just took the red pill, so they're no longer in the matrix." I grabbed Dan's hand. "And we're going upstairs now anyways."

As we started walking out the door, Hamilton was like,

"Why? So you can—"

I kicked him in the side. "Don't say anything, dolt."

"My God, you kick like a man."

Confusion washed over my beautifully amazing face. "I'll take that as a compliment...?"

Then we continued to walk out. Hamilton is so going to tell Emma... I don't trust him...

Well, what can I say? Trust no one.

I woke up screaming. I was sweating and breathing heavily and I was shaking like a wet chihuahua.

I just had this really intense nightmare. I was trapped in this shopping mall with a bunch of rabid animals and the only way I could escape was if I found these magical pair of pants in one of the stores.

So I spent most of my nightmare running away from mutant elephants and stuff. But finally, I found the pants. But then there was this guy there that said to get the pants, I needed to defeat all of the animals first.

What was the point? This dream made no sense to me at all.

Then I ran down into some sort of hunting shop. I bought an AK47 and then it turned into Black Ops mode. So I killed all the animals, and I went back to the pants store. But the guy said there was still a spider left.

Then I felt this really sharp pain in my shoulder, and I looked over and the mutant spider with rabies was biting me. Then I screamed into eternity and I woke up.

I looked around at my dark room. I got up and I kept looking behind me for any mutant animals. My shoulder was in searing pain as if a spider had actually bit me.

I went downstairs into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I flicked on the lights and sat down on the island, trying to comprehend my messed up dream.

"Bad dream?"

Who knew those two simple words could give someone a heart attack?

Honesty, I probably jumped about 10 feet into the air. I glanced over and saw Dan, in his ninja boxers again. God, does he own any other pajamas?

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Really freaking scary."

He sat up on the island behind me. I leaned back onto him, and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Enlighten me."

So I relayed me dream to him. I could tell he was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Well," Dan concluded. "It was just a dream. It's not real."

"For God's sake, I know it wasn't real!" I shrieked. "It just scared the crap out of me. And my shoulder hurts."

"Let me see it," Dan suggested. He pulled my t shirt sleeve off my shoulder and inspected my shoulder.

"It's swollen and it's starting to bruise. What the hell kind of spider bit you?!"

"There wasn't a spider. I think I might've hit it though," I explained. Dan hopped up suddenly, and he held out his hand to me.

"Let's go investigate."

I took his hand and jumped off.

«*~*~*»

We got up to my room. I closed the door as Dan flicked on the light.

"My God..." Dan and I whispered.

The wall behind my bed had a huge dent in it, it was crumbling... An it was about the same size as my shoulder...

"What the f*ck made you do this?" Dan questioned, poking at the wall.

"The spider." I grumbled. "Emma's room is right beside me. I wonder why she didn't wake up."

I walked outside, Dan trailing behind me, still glancing at the wall.

"I'm dating a sociopath..."

"I'm not a sociopath!"

"Yeah, 'cause normal people shove their freaking arm into a wall everyday!" Dan exploded.

I laughed. "Shut up, will you?"

"Okay, Yoda."

"Talk back you like don't you?"

"Don't talk like Yoda."

"Not why don't like it you?"

"Y-you just can't pull it off..."

"That all is it?"

"Yes."

"It's not no."

"Fine! I just don't want you to bring back Yoda's spirit from the dead!"

I laughed. "I thought you would like to meet your hero."

"Yeah. Not in spirit form!"

"Shut up."

I opened up Emma's door, and saw her and Hamilton all cuddled up together. Ew.

"Aww. Gross." Dan whispered.

"I know," I shuddered.

Then, at, like, the top of my lungs, I screamed. "Wake the hell up!"

Emma and Hamilton both shot up as if... They got... Shot, or something...

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering why you guys didn't wake up when I dislocated my shoulder, is all." I explained.

"Huh?" Emma asked groggily.

I flicked on the lights.

"My eyes!"

I glared in Dan's direction.

I walked over and gestured to a huge lump on Emma's wall. "See right here?"

They nodded.

"Yeah, I did that with my shoulder."

"Sweet beans. Is it okay?" I scowled in Emma's direction.

"Just dandy!" I replied sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. I was genuinely curious."

"But did you seriously have to say 'sweet beans'?"

"Mhmm."

"Awesome. I woke you up for nothing."

So then I turned off the lights, closed their door and walked away.


	24. Chapter 23

Nothing to say, really... Well... It's 10:27pm and I'm not tired. Plus, I have to wake up at 8:00am... Stupid hockey.

Oh well. Hopefully the magically powers of Hypnos with descend upon me before 2am :P

DISCLAIMER; TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not owN t39c or their characters. Only her own. She swears upon the River Styx.

* * *

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Dammit, child! I said you have to put the freaking thing on!"

I glanced over at the ugly outfit that awaits before me.

"I don't want to!" I whined like a little kid.

"You have to!" Emma shouted.

"No!" Honestly, I was on the verge of tears. No way in hell would I ever wear this thing!

"If say no one more time, so help me God..." Emma trailed off angrily.

So, we had gotten another text message. This time we need to find some kid that works for MI6, bring him back to CCC and await further orders.

We had to get in disguise for England, but what Emma had picked out for me just disgusted me.

It was a tank top with a rainbow on it. A short skirt with unicorns on it. Heels. A bow for my hair...

I am so going to throw up...

"Please Emma! I don't want to!"

"You just need to look... Different."

"Screw different! I prefer normal!"

"Fine. But if you get caught by Interpol, I really won't care."

"Thank you so much, dear God."

So I ended up putting on my normal clothes. I just didn't see the point in wearing different clothes; it made no sense to me.

But I grabbed my bag and headed out, non the less.

«»«»«»

We got off the plane in beautiful England. It was a warm, gorgeously sunny day, and we had to ruin it my mugging a kid.

Wait, sorry. According to Amy, we we just going to politely ask to borrow him. Right. That's so going to work.

We had about 4 days to get him, so we were going to spend the rest of our first day at a hotel.

It was just like the hotel in Thailand, so I don't exactly feel like explaining everything again...

Amy went right to Skyping Sinead again.

"Amy..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I Skype them this time?"

"No."

"Please? I'll actually help with this mission instead of getting kidnapped."

"Ugh, whatever. All you have to do is tell Sinead that we landed, and write down all the information. She tells you." Amy tapped on a notepad beside the laptop. I picked up a pen a called Sinead.

Emma's face appeared on the screen instead. "Hey, Sinead's, Uh... Sleeping..."

"Oh, right. There's 5 hours difference between Boston and London," I checked the time. "But wouldn't it be 9am over there...?"

"Yeah. We sorta turned off Sinead's alarm clock..."

I laughed. "Smart. Did she write down anything?"

"Uh, yep." Emma picked up a notepad. "MI6 base is on the top floor of 643 Banking or something... You will need to speak to Richard Sims... And that's about it."

I finished writing it down. "K thanks."

"I wish I was in England with you guys."

"Too bad you got knocked up."

"Shut up."

"Have you decided what you're going to do with the baby?"

"I'm pretty sure we're putting it up for adoption."

"Aww. That's too bad. You should name it after me."

"I'll keep that in mind... Gotta go. I think Sinead woke up."

"Okay, bye."

I ended the chat and got up.

"Ah, a day back in London is starting to bring back nightmares."

I winced. That stupid British Puerto Rican Chimpanzee had to come, but only because he knows London better than any of us.

"Ian," I started. "Do you know where 643 Banking is?"

He gave me an odd look. "Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"That's where the MI6 base is."

Ian burst out laughing. Damn Brits. I can't believe we have to kidnapped another one of them.

"A bank? Are you serious?"

"As serious as a girl with pink hair can get." I muttered in response.

"We'll leave tomorrow for the... Bank."

Then he continued laughing as he walked away.

"Amy," I whined in no particular direction. "Ian's bothering me."

Amy came out of her bedroom. She took no notice to what I said, and instead, scooped the notebook from my hands.

"Did Sinead tell you where MI6 is?"

"Actually, Emma did. They sorta played a prank on Sinead."

"Good for them. 643 Banking? Does Ian know where that is?"

"Mhmm. In fact, he finds it hilarious that their base is at a bank."

"Well, it's not exactly the most exciting place for a base..."

"But it's not obvious, right?"

"I guess so. I gotta do more research on this kid. See you

later."

I skipped into the kitchen, took out my amazingly delisherious Ruffles, and sat on the island.

I was about halfway through the bag when Dan ran right past me screaming.

"Zombie Apocalypse! Zombie Apocalypse! Zombie Apocalypse!"

DaFuq?

Then, 3 zombies came waltzing through the door. I shrieked and ran in Dan's direction.

I just saw Dan run into a closet, so i followed him in.

"Dan, where did those zombies come from?!" I whispered to him.

He shrugged. "I don't know!"

"Well, come on! We need to take them out!"

"How?"

"We have to get them in the the place that hurts the most."

Dan looked at me in pure horror. Then he smirked. "Take a super soaker. We'll do this together."

We each took a water gun from behind us. Very stealthily, we made our way to the bathroom to load them up. Then we walked out into the living room.

The three zombies were in the kitchen exploring the cupboards. Then, the tallest zombie's eyes landed on my Ruffles. I growled with rage.

"Now!" I shouted. The zombies turned their attention towards us. We started squirting water at them.

They tried to block their ugly faces with their disgusting hands.

Dan and I stopped soaking them for now. They growled and walked towards us. We smiled.

"Remember what I said?" I asked as they moved closer, my adrenaline pumping.

"Hit them where it hurts the most." Dan repeated.

I grinned. "Let's hope they're all boys."

Dan laughed. "I'm pretty sure they are.

We dropped our guns and ran towards them. I slipped underneath one zombie with the help of the water, as he lunged at me. Using my elbow, I pushed him off of me. Right in the spot that hurts the most.

He howled in pain as he fell to the ground. Sweet. "That's what you get for eyeing my Ruffles!"

Dan took out the other two, and we stared at the moaning zombies in awe.

Breathing heavily, Dan whispered. "We just took out a zombie apocalypse."

Dan and I shared a fist bump.

Then, one zombie sat up. I shrieked when he took off his mask, revealing Jonah Wizard.

"The zombie ate Jonah!"

"No..." He wheezed, clearly still in pain. "I... Am... *wheeze* Jonah... You... *wheeze* Idiot..."

The other two took off their masks and we saw Jake and Atticus Rosenbloom. I gaped. I had just elbowed Jake Rosenbloom in the sack 0_0 Awkward...

"Now thanks to you..." Jake croaked. "I probably... *wheeze* won't be able... To... *wheeze* make babies... *wheeze*."

"S-sorry..." I stammered.

Atticus couldn't even talk. He was just groaning an moaning and grunting and cursing...

Amy and Ian ran into the room. "What happened?!"

"Zombie Apocalypse?" Dan supplied.

Amy's face turned red as she realized that all the boys were holding... That... Place...

"My God..." She whispered. "Did you guys..."

"Yeah. It was a Zombie Apocalypse. What did you expect us to do?" I asked.

Amy scowled at us. "I have no idea what I'd expect you to do... Well, I guess you could've done something less... Painful?"

Ian took one stepped forward. He slipped on the water and fell on his back.

Dan and I burst out laughing. Amy's frown deepened.

"Lindsay, Dan, clean up this water." Amy ordered. Our shoulders slumped. "Jonah, Jake, Atticus, get some ice."

Amy started to help Ian up. The other three boys tried to stand up, but to no avail.

I sighed. Time to clean up the water...


	25. Chapter 24

HEEEY! First off, thank you SongWithoutWords for the nice comment and for being my second review((:

Second, I just realized I actually might kinda like AmyXJonah...

KILL ME IF YOU WANT! BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHY!

Third; this chapter is definitely rated T... Discussions about PG-13 rated content XDXD Andit his chapter is long xD

DISCLAIMER;

Me; Humph. I want change! All for Leo Valdez?

Bunch of Random Girls; TEAM LEEOOOO 33

Me; Completly agree. Please welcome , Leo Valdez from Heroes of Olymous!

Leo; *walks out in all of his HotStuff glory* Sup, m'ladies?

*billions of girls die*

Me; *clears throat* Yup.. So, uh, Leo... Hai *.*

Leo; whats up? I was told to come for an interview

Me; actually... I jushoused you to do the disclaimer for my 39 clues fanfic...

Leo; Oh. Um... Awkward. Well, TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own t39c or their characters, only her OC's. PEACE!

* * *

I picked up the roll of paper towel. "Do you want to do this the easy way, or the fun way?"

Dan gave me a look. "Gee, I don't know."

"Fun way it is."

I held on the the piece of paper towel, and then I rolled the roll off the counter. It fell on the floor, and start unrolling, like a red carpet. Dan smirked as he caught right on.

He started rolling it all over the mess. I put the toaster on top of that one piece I was holding so I could join in on the fun.

We has just covered all the water, when Dan was about the rip it off. But I stopped him.

"Why stop now? We could clean up the rest of the room, you know."

Dan's eyes widened. "Let's do it!"

The paper towel roll was extra extra extra extra large (shipped from Japan) so we basically covered the whole entire kitchen and living room and we still had paper towel left.

Amy walked in on us. I was not expecting that at all. She literally fumed.

"Daniel Arthur Cahill..."

"It was me too. I want some credit."

"I know. But I don't know your full name."

"It's Lindsay Sapphire Jane Walker Wizard Cahill."

"Thanks for the headache."

"No problem."

"Now clean up this mess. We have to wake up early in the morning, so we are all going to bed now. Hurry it up."

Amy ran back to her room.

«»«»«»

We weren't even halfway done, and Amy had left about an hour ago.

I sat down on the floor as I took a break.

"Hey, Dan," I whispered tiredly.

He was about half asleep, sitting beside me. Dan glanced up at me. "Yeah?"

"Remind me to tell Jonah I hate his mother."

He smiled. "Why?"

"Well, you see, when she sent me on this mission, her number one rule was to not fall in love. And when I first came here, and you gave me the tour of the mansion, I sorta got a little crush on you. But I couldn't do anything about it because of stupid Cora. But then I said screw Cora and then you asked me out. So I have to tell Jonah I hate his mother."

"Fascinating." Dan murmured. He laid down, and I rested my head on his stomach, cuddling closer to him.

"Night Lindsay."

"Night Daniel."

I grinned one last time before I fell asleep.

«»«»«»

I woke up on the kitchen floor. Dan's heartbeat thumped below me.

I glanced down and realized on was using his chest as a pillow. Classy me.

"Dan," I whispered, poking his stomach. "Wake up."

Dan's eyes fluttered open. He glanced around before his eyes widened in shock.

"We have to finish cleaning up!"

"I know."

Cleaning the rest up took us about and hour. Then I went and crashed on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Dan asked.

"Sleeping." I yawned.

"But you just woke up." Dan pointed out.

I closed my eyes and grinned. "You know what they say. The best time to fall asleep is when you wake up."

He laughed. I was about to fall asleep, when Amy comes out with her megaphone and shouted, "We're leaving in one hour!"

"Fantastic." I muttered sarcastically.

So I went to my bedroom to get ready. I just wore dark denim jeans, my purple Osiris shoes, a green tank top, a purple sweater, and my DC Shoes straight cap.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my bag of Ruffles.

Dan came out and sat beside me.

"Do you think this plan is going to work?"

I glanced up at him. "No. I'm 100% sure we are going to end up mugging the kid."

Dan laughed. "I know. I can't believe Amy thinks we can just walk in there and borrow him."

"I know! She's—"

"She's what?" Amy asked, appearing from the hallway.

"Amazing...?" I supples slowly.

"That's right she is." Amy walked away.

«»«»«»

We were in a black SUV right now, heading towards the bank. Ian was driving because he's used to driving on the other side of the road. Amy was in the passenger seat beside him and the rest of us were in the back.

"Amy."

"Amy."

"Amy."

"Amy."

"Amy."

"Amy."

"Am—"

"What?!" She exploded. I grinned.

"Emma said that MI6 base is on the top floor and the only way to get up there is to use a secret elevator."

"Well where's the secret elevator?"

"I don't know. But she emailed me this badge and she said that if a show it to the lady at the front desk, she'll lead me right to it."

I pulled the badge I had printed off the computer out of my pocket. I held it up to show Amy

"Cool." She commented. "See? We don't have to mug the kid after all."

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"We are here!" Ian announced. I still can't believe we have to mug — Sorry, borrow — another Brit. Ones enough. And apparently Ian has a sister. Oh God, I hope we never find the hostages.

I glanced out my window and saw a huge building. It was extremely tall, and we had to go on the top floor. Great.

I entered the building first, with the rest trailing behind me. I wet right up to the desk, and pulled out the badge.

The lady nodded understandingly.

"Follow me," She ordered. I smirked. This was going to be so easy.

She led us to an elevator that was in plain sight. Real secret, Emma.

She pressed the button as we got to the elevator.

"This is the only one that goes to floor 8." She explained.

I nodded. "Thank you."

The elevator doors opened. I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"What's wrong Lindsay?" Dan asked. I closed my eyes and trie not to throw up.

"Oh I know," Jonah smirked. "She's afraid of elevators."

I slid down the wall until I was sitting down. I pulled my knees up to my chest and I hugged my legs.

"I remember when you told me that." Dan murmured. "It's okay it's not going to crash. Or stop. Or stop then crash..."

"You're not helping."

"Are you seriously afraid of elevators?" Jake asked

I nodded. "Only because when I was five, my dad took my brother and I to a hockey game. And in the arena they had an elevator. So my brother and I found some kids we knew from school and we were playing tag during intermission. My brother and I took the elevator and it stopped. We were stuck in there for 4 hours, and nobody found out until some couple wanted to go down the elevator, but it was stuck. They had to get the fire department to come and everything. And I've never gone in a elevator since then. This is my first time."

"I remember you telling me about that... Sorry I was laughing at you." Jonah apologized.

I smiled weakly. "That happened 8 years ago and you're only apologizing now."

Then the elevator stopped. My eyes widened.

"No, no, no, no! This can't—"

"Calm down, we're at the top floor." Ian explained. Sure enough, the doors opened.

I stood up and we walked inside. There was a girl at a desk. She typing away at her laptop. Fantastic.

I walked over to her. "Excuse me, we are looking for Richard Sims."

She stared at me. "Come on. I'll show you where he is."

We walked down a hallway and we stopped in front of a door.

"I'm Ms King."

"Lindsay Cahill."

"What is your duty with Mr Sims?"

"We need to speak to him about..." I glanced at my hand where I had written down the name. "Zach... Donald. Yes. We need to speak to him about Zach Donald."

"Okay, come on in."

She pressed her finger on a scanner.

As the door opened, I reached back and grabbed Dan's hand. He gave me a reassuring squeeze.

We stepped inside. There was a very dull looking guy behind a desk. Well. His name suits his appearance.

"Mr Sims," Ms King called. Sims broke his gaze from the window. "Some people would like to talk to you. About Agent 14."

"Very well," Sims answered "Do come in."

We walked over to his desk uneasily. My God this was scary.

"H-hello," I stammered.

"Morning."

"We need to speak to Zach Donald."

"Ah, you just missed him. He left on a mission. He won't be back for an estimated 5 days."

I gasped. Five days? We had to get him in four days!

"Is there any way he can come back earlier? It's very important." I questioned.

"Well, it's only estimated to be five days. He usually comes back earlier than the estimated time."

"Oh God, this is bad..." I muttered. I ran a hand through my hair as I paced the room.

"Why? What is it to you of Zach Donald?"

"You see, seven of our relatives—"

Amy hit me. "We can't tell him about that!"

"My God, he works at MI6 I'm pretty sure we can tell him," I directed me attention towards Sims. "You can't tell anybody about this."

"I won't."

"So, seven of our relatives were kidnapped, and the person that kidnapped them gives us tasks to complete. If we complete them, the hostages live. If we fail, they die. Right now our mission is to get Zach Donald to come home with us and then we have to await further orders." I informed him.

"I see..." Sims murmured. "Well that's unfortunate."

"Can you get him to come back early?" I asked, my hope rising.

"I'm afraid not."

Then my hope crashed and burned.

"What?"

"This mission is extremely important for his career. I can't do anything about your situation."

My shoulders slumped. Great. Now freaking Alistair Oh is going to die because of some creep named Richard Sims.

"Please. At least tell us where he is doing this mission." I begged.

Sims sighed. "Only because your relatives are in danger."

He took out a slip of paper, wrote something down, and handed it to me.

I peered at what he had written.

1001 Dolphin Point

Richmond, Australia

I gaped at the note.

"Australia?!" I choked.

"Yes. That's what it says. Run along now children."

So we left the building. I can't believe we going to fly across the globe for some stupid worthless Brit!

«»«»«»

We were at the hotel room again. Packing up our stuff. Jonah had already got us another privy jet that we were going to take to Australia.

I opened up my laptop and turned Skype on.

"Hey Lindsay. What's up?" Emma asked as her face appeared on the screen.

I scratched the back of my neck. "We're going to Australia."

"Lucky! Why?"

I told her about what happened at 643 Banking.

When I finished my story, Emma frowned.

"I wish I could go to Australia."

"Why don't you?"

Mimicking Amy's voice, she replied. "Due to my condition I can't come on this mission."

I chuckled. "That's the down part about being pregnant."

"What's the good part?"

"Being able to sit around all day, because no one expects you to do anything. That's the life..." I sighed.

Emma scowled. "That's going to suck. I'm a very active person."

"Living at that mansion has changed you. Before you left, you asked me to do everything for you. I was the active one and you were the lazy person."

"I know! Lindsay, make me a sandwich. Done. Lindsay, answer the phone. Done. Lindsay, turn up the volume on the TV. Done. You really didn't have to listen to me."

"Uh, yes I did. If I said no, you would threaten to shave all the hair off my head. And I liked my hair back then."

"What, you don't like a having pink hair?"

"Not exactly. It makes me stand out in a crowd."

"That's the good part. Because if you're obvious, the police won't think it's you."

"I guess you're right. But these piercings are getting annoying."

Emma smirked. "I see you kept the lip piercing off."

"And I might need to get rid of the one on my tongue..."

Emma shrieked. "He did not French kiss you!"

"Oh, but he did."

"How was it? When did this happen? Details, Lindsay!"

I laughed. This is usually why I don't tell her this stuff. "It was that time you came into the games room and Hamilton was lying on the ground—"

"Oh my gosh! I knew it! Now, how was it?!"

"It was awesome. I've never been French kissed before, so it surprised me at first."

"Yeah, it is kinda surprising. But one thing's for sure; don't get rid of the piercing. Because if you guys are going all out, the boys like to toy with the piercing."

I gagged. "Emma, you're disgusting."

"Thanks."

"Now tell me: When did you first get French kissed? An by whom?!"

"Nobody days whom, you grandma."

"Don't avoid the question!"

"But it's embarrassing!"

"Spill!"

"Fine! So, I was backstage after this concert with him. I had, like... I don't know... 5 beers? Anyways, we were backstage and we were alone and he said he was bored, so I was like 'Hey, why don't we make out?'. So I sat on his lap, and we were really going at it, then he slipped me the tongue. It took my off guard for second, but then I did it back."

"With. Who."

"I can't tell you..."

"Was it Hamilton?!"

"No."

I gasped. "You dated other people before him?!"

"No! See, I wasn't dating this guy... It just sorta happened and now we've been awkward together ever since."

"Were you dating Hamilton when this happened?"

"God, you and your questions. And no. I'd never cheat on Hamilton."

"Good. Now answer the dang question!"

"You promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise."

Her answer came out barely above a whisper. "Jonah..."

I started doing a mixture of coughing and gagging. Just the thought of Emma and Jonah... Kissing... Made me want to hurl.

"You promise not to tell!"

"I promise, I promise. Does Ham know about that?"

"No..."

"Oh, God. That's so disgusting that you—"

"Shut up! Somebody could be listening to you!"

"Right. Okay. So, I gotta go. I'll text you later."

Emma sighed. "Bye. Love you."

"Love you too."

I ended the chat and I sat back on the couch. I cannot believe my best friend made out with my cousin... *le shudder*

I closed my laptop and stuffed it into my backpack. What is taking everybody so long?!

As if on cue, the rest of them came out of their rooms. I sighed. Time to go to Australia.

I guess it won't be that bad. I went to Australia during the clue hunt.

And let me tell you one thing; I love Australia.


	26. Chapter 25

Back ^.^

I am obsessed with these songs, and i cannot stop singing them :P

"Inner Ninja" by Classifed & David Myles

"Thrift Shop" by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft Wanz

"Mirror" by Lil'Wayne & Bruno Mars

XD I think I might use the third song in the next book... Yes, there will be a sequel to this story. It's titled "My Cahill Death" and I'm writing Chapter 11 right now... xD No spoilers for you guys! XD

DISCLAIMER; TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own the 39 clues or their characters, only her own.

* * *

I hate Australia.

Yes, I know I said I loved it... But I was 11 when I went to Australia. I was oblivious back then.

Sure, it's gorgeous. But it's also very crowded. And it was so cold! I thought Australia was always hot until I realized Australia actually had their winter during our summer.

Fantastic.

I flagged down a taxi. Not caring how much money it costed me, I asked to go straight to Dolphin Point.

«»«»«»

We got off the taxi at Dolphin Point. I didn't know that Dolphin Point was basically it's own city

Like, instead of it being just one road, it went on for blocks! Every left you make, every right you make... You're still on Dolphin Point Road!

We gave up looking after about an hour. We couldn't seem to find 1001.

"We need to camp somewhere for the night."

Jonah nodded. "Da Wiz can only take so much exercise."

We continued walking, looking for a motel or something. But unfortunately, all there was were mansions.

"Can I help you folks?" Some guy called out. We glanced up and saw an old dude mowing his lawn.

I smiled. "Yes. Actually, could you give us directions to 1001 Dolphin Point?"

The man's eyes widened. "That's all the way on the other side of Dolphin Point."

My shoulders slumped. The man turned off his mower and approached me, a hand held out.

"The names Bill Saunders."

I shook his bony little hand. "Lindsay Cahill. Behind me are Dan, Amy, Jonah, Jake, Atticus, and Ian."

He grinned. "Do you folks need somewhere to stay?"

"Yes."

"Well, there's a few spare bedrooms and some couches inside."

My eyes widened. "No, it's okay. We really don't have to."

"Nah, I insist. Come on in. I'll make you guys some tea."

«»«»«»

We had drank tea, sat by the fire and got to know each other a little better. When 10pm rolled up, Bill decided we should head to bed.

"Thanks again. For letting us stay." I said one last time as everybody went upstairs.

Bill gave me a toothy grin. "My pleasure. I never usually have company... Oh, that reminds me. My brother and his family are coming over early in the morning. We are going to head out on a fishing trip."

"That's cool. So you sorta need us out before then?"

"If you need to, then you can stay. Just don't break anything."

Bill laughed before walking into his room. I shuddered.

I walked into my room. I changed into a pair of booty shorts, and an old belly button tank top.

I climbed into bed. I tried to fall asleep, but I just couldn't. The hours just kept rolling by.

Around 12, I plugged in my headphones and started listening to some music. But that just woke me up more. Then at 1:30 I got up and tiptoed into Dan's room.

He wasn't asleep either, and he didn't look surprised to see me.

"Did you have a nightmare again?" He whispered, grinning at me.

I scowled. "No. I just can't sleep."

Dan pushed himself over, and patted the side of the bed.

I sighed gratefully as I laid down beside him. He wrapped his arm around my stomach.

"Thanks." I murmured.

"No problem." He replied, kissing my temple.

And for the first time that night, I fell asleep.

«»«»«»

I woke up again in the same position. I glanced over at the clock.

5:30am.

Ugh, why can't I sleep in?

I snuck out of Dan's grasp and walked bak into my own bedroom.

I changed into some decent looking clothes and went downstairs.

Surprisingly, Bill was up making coffee.

"Well, you're an early riser."

"Not normally." I replied, sitting myself down at the counter. "I couldn't sleep last night."

"That's too bad. My brother's gonna be here any minute now, so I gotta go grab my tackle box from the shed. There's bread on the counter, or cereal in the cupboard if you're hungry." Bill told me as he left.

"Thanks."

I got up and made myself some toast. I sat down at the table when the doorbell rang.

I hesitated. Should I answer it? Ugh, why not. I got up and opened up the door, wiping my hands on my shorts.

At the door was the second hottest guy I've ever seen. (Jake was first). He had blonde hair, and he was ripped.

He gave me an odd look. "I'm looking for Bill Saunders... Who are you?"

"A passer by looking for somewhere to sleep. Bill let me sleep here. And he's, Uh, at the shed."

"Oh." The boy grinned as he stepped inside. "I'm Xavier, Bill's nephew."

"Lindsay."

"Nice hair." Xavier commented.

I grimaced. "Yeah, I don't like it."

Xavier laughed.

A little girl ran inside next. She stopped when she saw me.

"Who's you?"

I laughed at her bad grammar. "I'm Lindsay."

"Where's uncle Bill?"

"At the shed. He'll be back inside in a minute."

She nodded. "Why are you here."

"I'm on a very important mission. I'm really an undercover spy." I joked.

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yep."

Xavier chuckled. "This is my eight year old sister Gabbi."

"That explains the resemblance."

"How old are you?" Xavier asked suddenly.

"I'm 13."

"I'm 14. Turning 15 in a couple weeks."

"Cool. My birthday's in March."

"Hey, so is Gabbi's. Hers is the 17."

I snickered. "Mine's the 18."

"Sweet."

"Xavier, Gabbi! Time to go!" Someone called from outside.

"And that's my dad." Xavier scratched his neck sheepishly.

I laughed. "Be happy. I don't have parents. I live with my aunt in Hollywood."

"Ah, that's too bad. I'll see you around." Xavier said before leaving. Bill came inside one last time.

"I'm leaving now."

"We'll be leaving as soon as everyone else is up." I assured.

"See you around." Bill left.

In less than 5 minutes, Dan was downstairs.

"Why did you leave me?" He asked, giving me his puppy dog look. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck

"I was hungry."

Dan scoffed "Great reason."

"Thank you."

Dan leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Why do you always kiss me after we have arguments?" I probed, raising an eyebrow.

"Kissing makes you shut up." He answered honestly.

I laughed. "Do you know what makes us both shut up?"

He shrugged. "Belgium Chocolate?"

"Ugh, you're messed up." I complained. I dragged him up to his bedroom and we basically played Slenderman on our iPods for a few hours.

A knock came on the door. According to my watch, it was 7am. My God...

The person knocked again.

"Quick," Dan whispered. "Pretend you're sleeping."

So I did as he told me. I got under the covers and closed my eyes. Dan opened up the door.

"Hey, Amy. What's up?"

"Just came to tell you that we are leaving in a few minutes... And now I've found Lindsay."

"Yeah... She couldn't sleep last night so she came in here with me."

"Okay... So get all your stuff together. I'll see you in a few."

The door closed. I sat back up.

"I guess I'll head back to my room."

Dan kissed me and I crept out into the hall.


	27. Chapter 26

Another chappie ^.^

Incase you are wondering... The making of My Cahill Life took a LONG time...

I wrote the Prologue back in January. I didn't actually continue the story until about March. After getting to chapter eight, I accidentally deleted it (I wrote the whole thing on my iPod). So the chapters 0-8 aren't even the originals. I got really pissed about deleting them, and just gave up. I wrote the prologue again and that was it. Then one day, I tried to remember everything I could about the lost chapters and wrote what I could. I got so into the story, I wrote the Prologue+51 Chapters+an Epilogue. I finished writing My Cahill Life in October... So, yeah, a very long time. I started writing My Cahill Death in october, and I can't wait for you guys to read it((:

But, for now, MY CAHILL LIFE!

DISCLAIMER; TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own T39C or their characters, only her own.

* * *

Bill-

We left and decided to write a note. Thanks for letting us stay with you. It really means a lot. After we are done at 1001, we are heading back to the US, so we probably won't see each other for a while. Maybe sometime in the future.

From, Lindsay Dan Amy Jonah Ian Jake & Atticus (:

I taped the note to the counter, grabbed my backpack and ran outside with the rest.

They were all looking at the high tech phone again.

"What is it?"

Amy looked up at me. "We only have one day left."

"I thought it was two!"

"So, we spent the first day at the hotel in England. Half if the Second day at MI6 base. The other half flying to Australia. Half of the third day wandering around Dolphin Point. The other half with Bill. We only have one day left." Amy explained.

But she was right. We only had one day left.

"Well come on. Let's get to 1001 then." Jake suggested.

«»«»«»

Yep. Spent half of our last day looking for it. But we finally found it. It was a huge mansion with a bunch of weird plants around it.

We went up and knocked on the door. An old lady opened it up.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, we are looking for Zach Donald."Amy admitted.

The lady gave us a look. "Identification please."

I pulled out the badge and showed it to her.

"Okay. Now to get Donald, I must put you through a series of skill testing questions."

My shoulders slumped.

"First riddle; I can be long, or I can be short.

I can be grown, and I can be bought.

I can be painted, or left bare.

I can be round, or square.

What am I?"

Just loud enough for Dan to hear, I whispered, "A penis."

He burst out laughing and everyone gave him a look.

"A... Fingernail?" Amy guessed

The lady smiled. "Correct. Next question; What walks on 4 legs, then 2 legs, then 3 legs?"

"Oh! That was in a book I read! It's a human!" Atticus said.

"A human?" Jake asked.

"Because as a baby, you crawl on your hands and knees. Then when you're older, two legs, then in your old age, you walk with a cane. So a human." Atticus explained

"A smart bunch you are." The lady commented. "Question three; There was a green house. Inside the green house there was a white house. Inside the white house there was a red house. Inside the red house there were lots of babies. What is it?"

"A pornography institute?" A muttered.

Dan laughed again.

"There was a green house, and inside there was a white house..." Jake murmured.

"Can't get it?" The lady smirked.

"Yes we can! Just give us some time!" I shouted.

"I'll give you one day."

"But we don't have one day." I put my head in my hands.

Then Dan, of all people, piped up. "Is it a watermelon?"

The lady clapped. "Bravo. That is the correct answer."

We all gawked at Dan. He shrugged. "I think we did that at school one time."

"Next question; The person who makes it, sells it. The person who buys it never uses it and the person who uses it doesn't know they are. What is it?"

"A coffin!" I shouted. Then I stopped. When did I learn this...?

"Right again. There are only a few questions left. Next one; What goes up, but never comes down?"

"My awesomeness."

Everybody glared at me.

"Your age." Ian answered.

The lady grinned. "And that is all the questions. Unfortunately, Alex is not with us at the moment."

I gaped at her. "You played us!"

"Like a sizzling banjo during fiddle week." She started moving her fingers like she was playing guitar. Creep.

"We came all this way for nothing." I murmured. "And Alistair is going to die..."

"Not so fast." Dan whispered. He stepped right up, grabbed the lady by the collar and screamed. "Where is he?!"

I was shocked for second — I guess we all were — but then we all came back to our senses.

"Dan!" Amy shrieked.

"Dan, stop it." I hollered, pulling him off the lady.

He glared at me. I glared back.

"Please," Ian begged. "Please tell us where he is."

The lady sighed and rubbed her now red neck. "He's at 5 Enid Parade, Crystal Beach."

"Why did Sims tell us he was here?"

"He was here." The lady answered. "But he had to move."

So we said goodbye and walked all the way to Enid Parade. Which was really far away.

«»«»«»

We finally got there and Amy got another text.

1 hour.

I gasped. "No! That can't be right!"

"Well, we have been walking all day." Jake stated.

I looked around and easily spotted house #5.

"Come on, guys!"

We ran up, and not caring about who lived there, we kicked the door off it's hinges. It went sparking into the room.

And there, at the counter, stood the third hottest guy in the world. (Jake first, Xavier second).

He had blonde hair, blue eyes, he was well built, and he was glaring at us.

"Who are you? Do you work for Vladimir?" He bellowed.

I cocked an eyebrow "Who names their kid Vladimir?"

"Well, he's Russian..." the boy answered "Who are you?"

Ignoring his question, I continued. "Are you Zach Donald?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"We need you to come back to the US with us. Sims gave us permission."

Zach's face became softer "He did?"

"Yep, and we leave right now."

I grabbed his arm and started dragging him out the door.

"But my backpack!"

"Ian, backpack. Now."

Ian nodded and ran towards the living room.

"Surprisingly, you're not irritating." I commented. Zach gave me a look.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you're British. Brit's get on my nerves."

"Do you know any British people?"

"Ian back there is the snobbiest most irrational Brit you'll ever meet."

"Okay..."

We walked down the street a little bit, then Jonah called for a limo, so a limo came. We got in and got ready for the car ride ahead of us.

«»«»«»

*At the Vesper Base*

"They got Donald."

"With 26 minutes and 42 seconds to spare."

"That is correct."

"Shall we tell him?"

"Later. I saw a bacon and egg roll at this cafe down the block I wanna try out."

"Sounds good. Want to go now?"

"Okay. We'll tell the boss man as soon as we get back."

*26.22 minutes later*

Casper stood in front of Alistair Oh, pointing a gun at him.

"Since the Cahill's have failed to retrieve Donald, Zach , I shall now punish Oh, Alistair for the consequences." Casper said. Cheyenne laughed beside him.

"20, 19, 18..." Cheyenne counted.

17, 16, 15...

Alistair looked around at the other hostages, mouthing his final goodbyes.

7, 6, 5...

Alistair closed his eyes.

4, 3, 2, 1...

Casper was about to pull the trigger, but another Vesper ran over.

"They got him! They got him!"

Casper grunted. "Dammit. I really wanted to shoot someone today."

"Cheyenne's still here." Reagan stated.

Cheyenne's eyes went wide. Casper pointed the gun in Reagan's direction.

"Don't make me shoot you."

Reagan kept quiet.

So Uncle Alistair is safe for another couple of days.

«»«»«»

Dan, Zach and I were the only ones awake. Right now we were sitting on Jonah's private jet, making our way back to the states.

Dan and I both agreed to have some fun with Zach, so we were staring at him.

Zach fidgeted nervously in his seat.

"C-could you guys p-please stop that." Zach stammered, looking at his hands.

Dan and I laughed, and we shared at fist pump.

"Don't worry, dude." Dan assured. "We aren't creeps. We just wanted to have some fun."

Zach breathing steadied. "Oh. Okay."

Then came the awkward silence.

"Are you guys..." Zach asked. "All related?"

I snorted. "No. Dan and Amy are brother and sister. Jake and Atticus and brothers. When we get back to CCC you're also going to meet a few other people; Hamilton, Emma, Evan and Sinead."

"Oh," Dan added. "There's lots of weird relationships going on in this nut house."

Alex gave us an odd look. I laughed. "See, Emma and Hamilton are dating. Amy and Evan are dating. Dan and I are dating. Sinead wants Jake. Ian wants Amy..." I trailed off due to my laugh attack.

"Why are you laughing?" Zach asked.

"Ah, it's just so funny, this house. You'll see how crazy it is once we get back."

«»«»«»

We got into the house. Emma ran up straight away and hugged me.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too!"

Emma whispered in my ear. "Did you tell Dan?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I'll tell you why later."

"Okay, but it better be a good reason."

I pulled away from the hug and walked over to Evan.

"How many times?"

"All four nights."

"Hand it over."

Evan pulled a twenty dollar bill from his pocket and handed it to me.

See, before we left, Evan and I sorta made this bet. I said Emma and Hamilton would sleep together all four nights. He said they wouldn't at all. So I won twenty bucks.

"Well my work here is done."

I ran up the stairs. Going up, I passed Hamilton. "Sup, Ham."

"Hey, Lindsay."

"Did you and Emma do it when we were gone?"

"God, no, Lindsay! She's pregnant you're not supposed to have sex when you're pregnant."

"Or drink. Or do drugs."

"Emma doesn't do drugs."

"But she likes to drink."

"I know. I had to stop her from drinking the other day. She claimed she 'forgot she was pregnant'."

"Ugh, I really gotta talk to her..."

"Are you going to do that now?"

"Nah, I need some Black Ops in my system first."

"Okay. See you later."

Then I continued towards the games room.


	28. Chapter 27

Woo. Food. Kaykay, so new chapter xD

Shoutouts to MrsJoshHutcherson112, addicted2reading9, SongWithoutWords & AngelicSprings

Shoutouts are for no reason. Just because you guys rule and I'm a very nice person.

DISCLAIMER; TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own The 39 Clues or their characters, only her own.

* * *

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Daniel Arthur Cahill I did not touch any button!"

"You touched the Play Station button, and I went to double tap X to jump, and I ended up quitting!"

"But I didn't touch the button!"

"Yes you did!"

"Gah, you aggravate me!"

"But you love my tongue anyways."

"If I loved your tongue I wouldn't be having thoughts of sawing it of, now would I?"

Dan gasped. "If you cut of my tongue, then you won't be able to—"

"Blah, blah, blah."

"But you did touch the button."

"No I'd didn't!"

"Could you guys shut up?" Emma asked from the doorway.

We scowled in her direction. "No."

"But your argument is pointless and I think you woke up half of Massachusetts." Emma challenged.

"Yeah, right." I scoffed. "More like all of Massachusetts and beyond."

Dan slapped my arm. "You're not supposed to agree with her!"

"But I didn't agree with her."

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"See?" Emma observed. "More pointless arguing."

"Where's Hamilton?" I asked.

Emma shrugged. "Sleeping? It is 2am, guys."

"What?!"

"Are you guys deaf now?"

"No. I'm going to bed." I yawned. I started up the stairs, and Dan and Emma followed me up.

When we got to Dan's room, I kissed him goodnight and started towards my own room.

But then sociopath Emma swoops out of no where, and pulls me into her room.

"What?" I gasped

Emma sat down on her bed. "Explain to me why you told Dan about what happened between Jonah and I."

I sighed and sat down. Then I told her about why I had to tell Dan.

Emma nodded understandingly. "I played that game with Hamilton one time..."

"You and Hamilton are meant to be."

"I know. I heard him talking to his dad on the phone, and apparently the day I turn 18, he's going to propose to me."

I stared at her. My mouth was hanging open. I closed my mouth and took a breather. "Remember when you were 12 and I was 9? You said you never wanted to get married or have kids because they are a waste of money."

We laughed. "Yeah, then Hamilton came along..."

"Can I go to sleep now?"

"Why don't you sleep in here? We could have a girl's night."

I scrunched my nose. "No."

"Why not?"

"You and Hamilton did it on this bed before. Be surprised I'm actually sitting on it."

"Come on, Lindsay. I clean the sheets."

"Okay, fine. But only because you clean the sheets."

«»«»«»

Emma and I had stayed up almost all night. We both fell asleep at 4am. Good enough for me.

I was downstairs eating some cereal right now. It was 8am. I hate being an early riser. I could go to sleep at 6am, but I would still wake up before noon.

So I was eating me some Captain Crunch.

Then Amy comes down the stairs and goes "We're going— Where is everybody?"

"Sleeping, genius." I replied through a mouthful of cereal.

"Why do you wake up so early?"

"I have no idea."

"Uh... Kay?"

I continued to eat my cereal.

"What were you saying?" I asked Amy.

Her grin reappeared. She walked over and stood in front of the island before me.

"We are going to have movie night."

"You got me excited for nothing."

Amy scowled. "It'll be fun. There's going to be a bucket of new movies, and we'll take turns closing our eyes an picking one out."

I nodded approvingly. "Good enough. I'm in."

"Sweet! It's going to be tonight, by the way."

"Kk."

Then Amy ran up stairs in the speed of light.

Dan came down the stairs, and he looked back at his running sister.

"What's up with her?"

"Planning this big movie night thing."

"Sweet. Are you going?"

"Yep." I replied, popping the 'p'.

Dan jumped up and sat on the island beside me. He smirked.

"What?"

"I smell Captain Crunch."

"I think there's some in this bowl."

I waved my blue cereal bowl in front of his face.

"I want some."

"Get your own."

"But I'm too lazy."

"You're not getting any of mine."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Dan swung his hand over, and as he went to grab a piece of my cereal, he accidentally spilt the Captain Crunch and the milk, all over me.

Not himself. Me.

I growled at him. These jeans were new!

"S-sorry." He stammered. His face paled as he stood up.

Then I got up too. He ran away and I chased after him, spewing Captain Crunch here and there.

"Daniel Arthur Cahill, don't try to run from me!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it! These jeans are new!"

"You sound like Emma."

I pounced at him. He dodged me and kept on running.

We past Zach as we were running. He looked as confused as ever.

Dan ran into the elevator. I stopped.

"Ha ha!"

"Time to get over your fears, Lindsay." I whispered to myself.

I launched myself through the doors. I glanced back and saw that Dan had pressed the basement button by accident. Great.

I went to strangle Dan, but then the most stupidest, scariest thing happened.

The elevator stopped.

I glanced up with worried eyes. Dan looked more scared than me.

"Dan..."

"It's never stopped before. Ever."

"I'm trapped in an elevator again!" I shrieked. I started pounding on the doors. "Somebody help me!"

Dan grabbed my wrists and pulled me back.

"Stop it Lindsay." He pressed the emergency button. We faintly heard a siren going off in the house.

"Somebody will get us."

I sighed and sat down, hugging my knees. Dan sat beside me, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

_"So grab me by the neck and don't you ever let go_

_Mess me up so good until I'm begging for more _

_You can tear me apart like an animal—"_

I pulled out my cell phone and pressed it to my ear. "I'm stuck in an elevator."

"Yeah, we sorta figured that when the alarm went off." Emma joked. When I didn't laugh, she stopped. "I forgot you're afraid of elevators. Why did you go in it then?"

"I was chasing Dan and he ran into the elevator."

"Oh. What girls do for love."

"Shut up. I'm mad at him."

"Another pointless argument?"

"No. He spilt my Captain Crunch on me." I glared at Dan. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah, I see. Well, don't try to murder each other while you're in there. Help is on the way."

"Thank you. How long am I going to be stuck in here?"

"Estimated 2 hours."

I groaned. "Talk to you later."

"Bye. Love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up my phone. Dan was frowning at me.

"You love who?"

"Emma."

"Oh. Whoops."

"Don't be making small talk. In mad at you."

"Can I fix another one of our arguments by kissing you?"

"No. Spilling cereal on me draws the line."

"What can I do to make you forgive me?"

"Uh, lemme think while I give you the silent treatment."

I started rubbing my chin. Dan nodded. Then he scowled at me.

"Hey!"

"Did you hear that Lindsay?" I asked my self. "No, Lindsay, I didn't hear a thing."

Dan glared at me. "Fine I'm giving you the silent treatment too."

So we sat in silence for about... An hour I'm guessing. Somewhere along there.

Then I glanced over at Dan.

"Dan..." I whispered. "I'm scared."

My stomach was doing flips, and my heart wouldn't slow down. I was terrified that we weren't going to make it out.

Dan looked over his shoulder. Then he embraced me in a hug. I really didn't want to, but I ended up sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Lindsay."

"It's okay. Just don't do that again."

"Okay. And stop crying we're going to be out in no time."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"I'm really terrible at keeping my promises. So how can I trust you?"

"Uh... I don't know..."

"Oh! Start jumping and sing Mary had a little lamb. Then I know I can trust you."

"How is that going to help?"

"I said it's going to help, so it must help. Now do it!"

Dan reluctantly got up.

He started hopping up and down. "Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little lamb—"

I barely had time to acknowledge that the elevator had dropped before it smashed against the ground.

The wind got knocked put of me. Dan fell to the ground and hit his head.

"Dan!" I gasped.

Uneasily, I crawled over to his side. I shook his shoulder.

"Dan! Wake up!"

He faintly opened his eye. "Lindsay...?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"I see something bright."

He lifted his hands and pointed to the ceiling. I choked.

"F*ck off Dan!"

He burst out laughing. "You shoulda seen your face!"

I scowled. "That was mean."

"Thanks. What happened anyways?"

"The elevator crashed. I hate it cause when we were at MI6 you were like 'it's not going to stop, then crash'. But it did here!"

"Shh, it's okay. Be happy we're alive. I've seen people crash in elevators and they ended up dying."

He engulfed me in a hug — again. And I sobbed into his shoulder — again.

"It's okay, Lindsay. It's okay."

I squeezed him tighter.

"Don't let go."

"I won't. I'll keep you safe."

So then we sat there, Dan holding me as a cried into his shoulder.

I pulled away sheepishly. "I think your shirts kinda... Wet."

He smiled. "It's alright."

I sniffled and wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"Thank God I put on waterproof mascara today."

"Had a feeling you were going to cry?"

"Nah, I thought I'd try out that pool you guys have out back."

"How about, after we get out of here, we go swimming. Deal?"

"Deal."

I leaned over and kissed him softly. "Thanks for being an amazing boyfriend."

"Thank you for being an amazing girlfriend."

We heard some clanking. I looked over at the door as the side of a crowbar shoved itself in.

"Dan!"

"Lindsay!"

"Shut up, I didn't say it like that."

"We're getting outta here!"

"Woohoo!"

The door burst open and we saw the relieved faces of our friends.

Hamilton was standing there holding a crowbar. Dan and I both ran over to him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"No problem." Hamilton grinned.

I ran over to Emma and engulfed her in a hug. "I missed you!"

Emma laughed. "How was it?"

"Terrible!"

Emma wiped a tear from my eye. "I see you were crying."

"Yeah, if you got put in the same room as your biggest fear, you would cry too."

Then I gasped. I lifted up the bottom of Emma's shirt and shrieked.

"Emma's getting fat!"

Emma pulled her shirt down. "No I'm not!"

"Take a look for yourself! Your perfectly toned stomach is getting flabby!"

"Shut up, Lindsay!"

I turned around and realized ever one was staring at us.

I ignored them and glanced over at Dan. He nodded

"Swimming pool!"


	29. Chapter 28

Back XD

Also, if anyone is wondering, I ship AMIAN/JAMY but I decided to keep Evan and Amy together in My Cahill Life & My Cahill Death. I'm pretty sure I'm going to put Amy and Ian together, though, in the third book. Which, yes, is already planned out. I have a name for it but I don't want to tell you because it spoils too much :3 Anways, MY CAHILL LIFE! :p

DISCLAIMER; TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own T39C or their characters. Only her own (Which are Lindsay, Emma, Caleb, Jessica, Zach, Eric, etc etc)

* * *

I jumped off the diving board, did a front flip, and splashed into the water.

I popped my head back out of the water.

Dan shrugged. "I'll give it a 6."

I splashed water in his direction.

"Your turn then."

I traded places with him. He got up and ran over to the diving board.

He sprinted across it, did a double flip on the board, landed on his hands, jumped off, and landed feet first in the water.

I gaped at him. "How...?"

"That training..." Dan muttered, coming up from underwater. "Intense."

"Solid ten."

"Thank you, thank you."

He came out of the water and sat beside me.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Percy Jackson."

"What?"

"I wish I went to Camp Half Blood and was a daughter of a god."

"Okay? You owe me a penny."

"No, you owe _me_ a penny."

"But I wasted my penny. Your thought was worthless."

"Hey! Wouldn't you like to heal scars when you touch water?"

"I guess."

"Then I suggest you shut up and give me my penny."

"You're mean."

"What did I do that was mean?"

"You... Uh... You were right. I like winning, so that was mean."

I snorted. "You're such an idiot."

"Thanks."

I glanced over at him, and he smiled faintly.

"Oh my God! Don't move!"

"What? Why?" Dan panicked, not moving at all.

"At this angle, you look like Percy Jackson."

He shoved me, and I fell into the water. But as I fell, I grabbed his ankle so he came down with me.

"That was also mean." Dan noted, spitting water in my face.

I splashed him. "Spitting is mean."

He grabbed my waist and planted a kiss on my lips. He pulled back and smirked.

"Not so mean now, am I?"

"Well, I guess not. I'll mark you down as extremely nice if you do that again."

He obeyed and crashed his lips on mine again. I wrapped my legs around his torso, and he held my legs to hold me up.

"You killed it!"

We pulled away. I glanced to my left and saw Emma walking back into the house.

"Emma!"

She spun around. "Oh, you stopped sucking face long enough to remember my name? How sweet."

"Sorry. Why did you come out?"

"Ah, just wanted to tell you that we're ordering Chinese for dinner. Then you killed it with your little make out session."

Dan grinned. "Chinese fooood!"

I laughed. "We're getting out now anyways."

"Okay. See y'all inside."

Dan peered at me. "She killed it with her southern talk."

I shoved him. "That's my line."

"And I stole it. I'm good at stealing things."

"Have you, by any chance, stolen a lightning bolt before...?"

He glared at me. "If that has something to do with Percy Jackson I'm not answering."

My shoulders slumped.

«»«»«»

I sat down on the couch beside Dan. Everyone had basically came down for movie night. If they didn't want to then they were forced.

So, Dan and I were sharing a couch. Emma and Hamilton on a couch. Amy and Evan on a couch. Jake and Sinead on a couch. And Jonah, Atticus, Ian, and Zach all had their own chairs.

"Zach, do you want to pick the first movie?" Amy asked.

Alex shrugged and got up. He closed his eyes and dug around in the bucket. He pulled out a DVD.

"Percy Jackson & the Olympians; the Lightning Thief."

I got up and did a little happy dance. Dan glared at me.

"As if."

"Yeah! Now you'll get to see how hot Percy Jackson is."

"You're so annoying."

"Shut up, I love this movie."

"Have you read the books?"

"3 times, baby!"

"Sit down and shut up."

I obeyed. The movie started and Dan leaned over to me.

"He's not that hot."

"Take a closer look at him. You'll get a boner."

"Shut up." Dan shoved me.

I pulled a blanket over top of my legs. Then I brought my legs up on the couch. Dan pulled the blanket over his legs too.

That movie is extremely epic. I honestly recommend it to anybody who enjoys movies.

You see what I did right there?

So the movie ended. And I was suffering from an extreme case known as 'fangirling'. Sure, I'd seen that movie a lot, but I just loved it so much!

"Next movie!" Amy chirped.

I wanted to pick the movie so I did. It was the Hunger Games and I had another dose of fangirl.

"Lindsay, calm down. They're just movies." Dan chided.

I scowled. "When you read the books a lot and watch the movies a lot, they're more than that. They're, like, a part of your life."

"Great speech. Now sit down."

"You're so mean."

So that movie was about 3 hours long. I was bawling my eyes out when Rue died. Dan was laughing at me. I called him a heartless retard. Then everybody else told us to shut up.

The movie ended and we decided to call it a night, seeing as how it was 3am.


	30. Chapter 29

#BackStoryTime

Thats right, it's a Lindsay-Tell-Most-Of-It-All!

Also, I'm pissed right now. I could use some nice reviews(:

Ito you'rwino define why I'm angry, it's because wattpad is being stupid, and gay and such. My story got deleted and now you can only read the chapters of my story via the app. Ugh.

DISCLAIMER; I'm not in the mood for a funny disclaimer... :-/ TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own T39C or their characters... Only her own. *heavy sigh:(*

P.S; I suck at writing raps... You've been warned.

* * *

I had another nightmare...

And don't laugh! It was freaking scary!

So, it started off that I went to Camp Half-Blood because I found out I was a demigod.

I met Percy, and Annabeth and Grover, and it was all fun and games until there was a hurricane. And usually storms go around Camp Half-Blood. But this one didn't.

Then everybody blamed it on me and I got beaten to a bloody pulp, and then it was total darkness. But I vaguely saw shapes and shadows, and there was creepy laughing that wouldn't leave my ears.

Then I went down into the Underworld. I almost got eaten by hellhounds and stuff and then I saw Eric (the kid a put in a coma) down there. He was lying dead in a ball of fire, then everybody in the Underworld blamed it on me.

Then Hades came and burnt me to a crisp.

So, yeah. My nightmare was pretty intense.

Right now I was sitting in my bed, trying once again to make sense of another weird dream of mine.

I read in a book one time, that if you have this weird dream, you're supposed to read between the lines to make sense of it.

After about 20 minutes I had absolutely no idea what to make of my Percy Jackson dream. But that other dream I had about the pants and the rabid animals and stuff, I sorta figured that was like me trying to get something for the Vespers, and the rabid animals were Vespers, and police and stuff.

I sighed in frustration and ran a hand through my hair. I'll never look at darkness the same way again! See, I usually like darkness because it allows me to escape from the smiles and joy and lovingness for a second. Darkness was my happiness.

Now I won't be able to be in the dark anymore for fear of hearing that laughter again. It sounded like a pigeon-hyena getting slaughtered by a possessed monkey with a chainsaw.

So, the laugh was probably the scariest part of the dream. But it just sounded too familiar. That freaked me out; the fact that it sounded familiar.

I closed my eyes and thought deeper. But then the stupid laughing made it's way back into my head, along with gunfire.

I snapped my eyes open. Gunfire. That's why it's familiar.

I squeezed my eyes shut again desperately. That can't be why. No, of course not.

The images of that night flashed back into my head. The snotty looking creep with the greasy hair. His goons with their crooked teeth and menacing scars.

The guns.

Why would the laugh be involved with Percy Jackson? I had no idea; and I obviously haven't been thinking about that night recently.

I got up and on shaky legs made my way over to the balcony. It was fairly large, and I've only been out here once since I came. It was brass, so it was very hot in the sun. Don't know why anybody would make a freaking balcony brass. Cahill's these days...

It gave a clear view of a forest, and behind the forest there was a lake. I always liked the sound of the waves rolling in. It was soothing.

I took a deep breath, trying to get the pictures of that night out of my mind. But I just couldn't do it.

All I could see were my parent's happy faces. The smiles. The joy in their eyes. And their lovingness towards each other. Towards my brother. Towards me.

Now all that was gone because of a stupid mistake I made.

Tears glazed over my eyes, blurring my vision.

I sniffled and stubbornly rubbed the tears away.

"I'm so, so sorry." I whispered.

"Sorry? For what?"

I must've jumped a good ten feet in the air. I looked to my right and saw Jonah standing there. Jonah of all people.

Well, I was thankful he was there instead of Dan. Jonah and Emma were the only people at the mansion that knew about that night.

"Nothing." I muttered, sniffling again. Jonah sat down beside me.

"Are you thinking about it again?"

I nodded solemnly.

"I thought the psychologist helped you forget about that night." Jonah reminded me.

I shook my head absentmindedly. "You can't just forget about that kind of stuff, Jonah. I was standing there. I was watching with my own eyes. I didn't do anything. I just stood there and let it all happen."

"You can't blame yourself for this, cuz." Jonah stated, rubbing my back.

"Then what am I supposed to do? If I knew my parents owed them money, I would've stepped in, given up the 200 dollars I was saving. I was going to buy my mom a necklace with that money."

"Lindsay, they needed a lot more than 200 bucks." Jonah replied.

I glared at him. "No matter how little amount it was, it would've helped!"

Jonah stayed quietly, obviously not knowing what to say.

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you. But I can't just wipe that night from my memory. I had just about forgotten about it, but then the laughing was in my dream."

"The "pigeon-hyena getting slaughtered by a possessed monkey with a chainsaw" laugh?" Jonah joked.

I put my head in my hands. "Yes."

"Do you need to see a psychologist again?" Jonah asked.

I shook my head. "That stuff doesn't help."

"It made you smile again."

"I only smiled because I had to."

"Nobody was forcing you to smile."

"I was. I was forcing myself to look past it. But I just couldn't."

"What did the psychologist tell you to do? To get your mind off that night?"

"She told me to paint. She said I had a gift when it came to a paint brush." I smiled faintly. "But I stopped painting when I finished the psychology treatments."

"Well, try painting again. Maybe it'll help you forget."

Emma appeared beside Jonah. "What are y'all talking about?"

I put my head in my hands again.

"That night again." Jonah told Emma. She nodded understandingly.

"Look, Lindsay." Emma whispered. I lifted my head slightly and saw her in front of me. "Your parents loved you. They were trying to protect you and Luke."

"I know they loved me. I know they were trying to protect us. But I let them die."

"No. You couldn't have done anything to stop those jerks."

"Yes I could!"

"Then tell me what you were going to do."

I opened my mouth then closed it. Emma was right; I didn't know what I could've done. Since I don't like when Emma's right, I mumbled something about jumping in front of them.

"Risk your life for your parents? Lindsay, two things. First; you were eight. Second; if you would've stepped in front of them, you would've never met any of us."

"That's right." Jonah agreed. "You would've never met me, Emma, Dan... Any of us."

"I know. But at least my parents would still be alive."

"Lindsay, Aunt Helen and Uncle Shawn were by far the most awesomest people on the planet. They knew what was right." Jonah told me.

"So, leaving their 6 year old son and eight year old daughter to live on their own for a week was right?" I knew that wasn't true. But I couldn't help it; I was so angry right now I was just saying whatever came into my mind.

"Lind, that's not—"

"Please don't call me that." I begged. "That's what Dad called me."

I really hated it because Jonah sounded so like my dad, it was enough to make me cry. So I was sitting there, sobbing.

"Why don't you try painting?" Jonah suggested.

"Hey, yeah. That's a good idea." Emma agreed. "Isn't that what your psychologist told you to do?"

I nodded.

"I'll see you later, cuz." Jonah said, wrapping me in a hug.

Emma hugged me too. "Don't dwell on it. Try to forget."

Then they left. They did seem a little awkward together. I was glad that they put up with each other for me. Remind me to thank them for that...

I sat on the balcony for a few minutes, gazing at the stars.

When I walked inside I went straight to my closet. In my closet I had all my paint supples incase a time like this came.

So I took out my easel, a blank canvas, pencils, ruler, erasers, paint brushes, and paint. I put on some old clothes and sat in front of the whiteness of the canvas.

My psychologist told me to draw whatever was on my mind. So I got to work.

It took longer than I expected; the sun was up and shining when I finished.

My painting... It was perfect. It took all the bad thoughts away.

I sat down and took a minute to admire it. It was a picture of my mom and dad, sitting on our porch swing, eating the sugar coated strawberries Luke and I had made them. I raked my brain for good memories of my parents, getting the details here and there.

So, in the end, it looked amazing. And, just for fun, I added some sparkles on the strawberries as the sugar.

The door opened, and I had a panic attack. Don't be Dan...

"Hey, Lindsay."

Emma and Jonah came inside and sat on either side of me. They both looked at my drawing in awe.

"My God, Lindsay," Emma breathed. "It's so amazing."

I blushed and looked at my hands.

"You did a good job with the details." Jonah admired. "It looks like a photo from a camera. Exactly how I remember your parents."

"Thanks, guys."

"No problem." They both replied.

"Now that I'm done, I don't know what to do with it." I mumbled.

Emma lit up. "Why don't we hang it on the wall?"

I beamed. "Yeah!"

Emma glanced at Jonah. "You wanna help?"

He shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

I looked between the both of them. "You two seem to be on better terms."

They both gazed around aimlessly. "Yeah, we sorta talked it out last night. After we left your room."

I narrowed my eyes. "You guys didn't do that 'let's-kiss-to-make-sure-there's-no-feelings' crap, did you?"

They shook their heads vigorously.

"Good. Because that stuff is stupid."

Emma grinned. "You look tired. Go take a nap and we'll put the picture up. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks again, guys." I gushed, giving them both hugs.

"No prob. See ya in a few." Jonah replied. I smiled and stepped out my door. I walked around for a bit and found myself in the games room.

Nobody was in there, so I took a seat on one of the couches and fell asleep.

«»«»«»

"Poke her."

"No, don't. She had a rough night. Let her sleep."

"How do you know she had a rough night?"

"I'm her best friend."

"Okay, whatever. Did she have nightmares again?"

"Sort of."

"She looks so peaceful sleeping."

"Yeah, she should sleep more often."

Slap!

"Ouch!"

"Don't be such a jerk."

"You slap hard."

"I slap people on a regular basis."

"I'm leaving."

"Good!"

Then some footsteps retreated. I sat up groggily. Emma and Jonah were standing beside me.

"Who'd you slap?" I smirked in Emma's direction. She scowled.

"Dan."

"Why?"

"He was being a douche. No worries though." Emma smiled.

"We got the pic up. You wanna come see?" Jonah asked.

I nodded and stood up. I followed Emma and Jonah up the stairs to make bedroom.

They hung the picture on the wall behind my bed. But it wasn't directly above my bed, it was off to the right a little bit so I could see them when I'm lying down.

I grinned. "Thank you."

"You thank people a lot," Jonah noticed.

"Not really. This is the most I've said thank you in a day." I stated.

Emma wrapped an arm around my shoulder. She gave me a squeeze, still gazing at the hanging picture.

"You really are an amazing artist, Lindsay."

"What can I say? That's the Janus in me."

We were both grinning now. Jonah sat on my bed, then frowned.

"What?"

He stood up, and pulled a book out from underneath the matters. How on earth did he feel that?

It was a small notebook I had. I drew a couple pictures, and on the pages behind it I wrote little stories to tell about the pictures.

I blushed horribly when Jonah started flipping through them.

He grinned when his eyes landed on a certain one. Jonah held it up to show us. It was a picture of nine year old me, 13 year old Jonah, and 7 year old Luke. We were wearing gangster style clothes with big golden chains and stuff.

We all shared a laugh.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday." Jonah noted.

Emma nodded. "Do you still have the video I took?"

I grinned. "Yep. I brought it here with me."

I pulled out my laptop, and pulled out a box of DVDs too. Emma set my laptop up as I dig around in the box.

"I found it!" I yelled triumphantly. I snapped the disk into my laptop and we watched as 12 year old Emma's face appeared on screen.

"Yo, Yo, Yo!" Emma sang. "You are now about to see the greatest act in gangster history. Be prepared for Jonah, Lindsay, and Luke!"

She turned the camera around on us. I burst out laughing. We looked so adorable!

Jonah — who was in the middle — stepped forward. Luke and I started beat boxing poorly in the background.

"Yo, I'm da Wiz, I'm like da bomb," Jonah rapped. "My two foolish cousins rolling behind me. We like bosses, we like kings, except for little Lindsay who is like a queen."

Then we all danced around, and then Luke was in the middle.

"I am Luke," My little brother sang. "My pop is Vader, and you guys is jealous. I play games all day, and sleep all night, but when it comes to rapping, I'm alright!"

Then we did some more dancing. And then I was is the middle. I laughed into my hand.

"Lindsay's here," I said. "My peeps are beast, I'm so fly, and when you acting like us — bitch, don't even try."

We burst out laughing at my language.

Then we all came in the center for one last rap.

"We are the best. Better than the rest. If you wanna rap, we'll put you to the test. We are the Wizards — the Wizards of Rapping."

Then the camera turned off and the video ended. We were all laughing so hard.

"Priceless," I managed between laughs. "I'll cherish that video forever."

"Your brother is adorable!" Emma gushed. I chuckled.

"I can't believe I swore when I was 8." I remarked.

"No, Emma forced you to do it. She wrote all of our raps," Jonah reminded me.

"Oh yeah! I remember now!" I laughed.

Emma was smiling triumphantly.

"Good times." Jonah concluded.

"Amazingly good times," I added.

"Amazingly spectacular good times." Emma finished.

"We should post that on YouTube." I decided.

Jonah's eyes went wide. "No way. You guys have never dealt with the paparazzi before. Or the press. They'll zero in on your location, hunt you down and humiliate you for the whole world to see."

My smile dropped. "Okay. No YouTube then..."

My stomach grumbled. Very loudly.

Emma and Jonah stared at me funny.

"I'm hungry."

"Beans, Lindsay."

I gave her a look.

"It means 'No, really?'." Emma explained.

Jonah smirked. "I'm going to use that."

"Don't!" Emma warned. "It's mine."

"Whatever."

"Hello," I snapped my fingers in front of their faces. "Very hungry girl right here."

"Right, your highness. Would you like to be carried down to the kitchen?" Emma replied, sarcasm in her voice.

I knew she was being sarcastic. I smirked. "Yes."

Emma groaned. "Lindsay, I was joking."

"I know. Come on. I'mma gonna get me some Ruffles."

I hopped of the bed and started down the stairs.


	31. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30 OMFGASDFGHJKL;

Um... Yeah. 12:02 am... Good morning and have a beautiful day :3

Still pissed. Hope the rest of your lives are fun and awesome. I'm just going to sit in this dark corner for the rest of my life. Don't worry, I have my iPad. It's all HJ.

DISCLAIMER; I, TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco, hereby state in the law of court I honestly do not own the 39 Clues or their characters, only my own.

* * *

I grabbed my bag of Ruffles and sat on the island. Jonah and Emma went to the games room.

So, I was just chilling in the kitchen, when Zach walked in.

"Hey."

"Is eavesdropping bad?" He asked suddenly.

"Depends. Because if you're eavesdropping on somebody you know, it's bad. If you're eavesdropping on somebody you don't know, it's alright. Why?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Just a question."

"Well, your question was random."

He smiled. It's the first time I've seen him smile since we brought him back here.

"So, Zach," I said, pulling out a file from the drawer. "According to this file, you're 14, you live with a woman called Stacy McNiel, you use to live with your uncle until he got killed, and you are a top MI6 agent that could be armed and supposedly dangerous." I read. I put the file down and glanced up at him. "How was your uncle killed?"

"Shot," Zach answered like it was no big deal. "Same with my parents."

"Oh God, that must suck."

"It does. Sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Stacy let's me do whatever I want."

"Oh, I see."

Then Zach smirked. He reached into the drawer and pulled out a file. "So, Lindsay," He grinned. "According to this file, you're 13, you live with your aunt, uncle, and cousins in Hollywood along with your brother, you used to live with your parents in Canada before you and your brother moved out, you are on Interpol's most wanted with many fake identities, and you could be armed and very dangerous."

I grinned hugely. "I am armed and I'm extremely dangerous. They should update my file."

"But, the picture here looks nothing like you." Zach showed me the picture on the file and it was me when I was 9; long curly blonde hair, and grey eyes.

"Yeah, I was nine there. Then I sorta hurt a few people... So I had to change my appearance."

Zach nodded understandingly. "Ever time I'm working under cover I have to wear a disguise."

"Wigs?"

He nodded.

"I stopped doing wigs when I was 10. They're so itchy."

"I know. But Sims doesn't want me dying my hair."

"I see..." I shoved another handful of Ruffles in my mouth.

Zach grabbed a Pepsi. He said, "I'll catch you later."

Then he walked away leaving me and my Ruffles alone.

"Lindsay!"

Dan came running and he engulfed me in a hug. I was so, so confused I didn't know what to do or what to say...

"I thought you were dead!"

Okay, even more confused now.

"Huh?"

"Hamilton, Ian, Amy and Jonah said you died when you were practicing at a shooting range!"

I burst out laughing. "What?"

"When did you go a shooting range?!" He punched my stomach. "And when'd you die?!"

"I didn't go to a shooting range and I never died. Where's Hamilton and them?"

I followed Dan up the stairs and into CCC. Hamilton, Ian, Amy and Jonah were sitting at the desks, laughing. And laughing. And laughing some more.

"Why," I started. "Why did you scar the life of an innocent boy?"

Thy continued to laugh. Jerks.

"We-we," Amy stammered. But then she had to stop because she almost died herself due to a laugh attack.

"He's j-just so..." Hamilton laughed. "Gullible."

"Oh, I know." I agreed. Dan scowled. "But you didn't have to say I died! That's real low, guys."

"I'm not that gullible," Dan tried to reason.

"Dan, I could saw there's freaking Papi the Clown downstairs and you'd fall for it."

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes you would." Jonah stated.

"Hey, Dan," Ian smirked. "Did you know that if you say 'gullible' very slowly, it sounds like 'oranges'?"

Dan got this really retarded look on his face. He was probably concentrating really hard, but it looked like he was constipated. "Gull... I... Ble."

Everybody burst out laughing. I suppressed a laugh, but I did crack a smile.

Dan ran out of the CCC while we stayed and laughed. Except, I wasn't laughing... Well, not loudly, that is.

I chased him outside. I found him in his room. I've never been in Dan's room before... And I'm glad I haven't. There's food and garbage and dirty clothes thrown all over the place. There's a dead fish in the corner of the room. And, there's this moldy green splotch on the wall.

He was out on his balcony. And I was glad, because there was this disgusting aura around his room that smelt like burning sushi.

I walked outside and sat on a chair, wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know I'm gullible. I just hate how people laugh at me about it."

"If you don't want to be gullible anymore, just don't listen to their stupid tricks. Just ignore them."

He nodded his head slowly, comprehending what I had told him. "I guess that could work."

"Hey look, it's Papi the Clown!"

I pointed behind him and Dan gave me a look. "I know there's nothing behind me."

"Awesome! You past test number 1!"

"What's test number two?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

I smirked and kissed him softly before standing up and running away.

«»«»«»

"Lindsay Sapphire Jane Walker Wizard Cahill Enjoys Ruffles Guns Knives Call of Duty Alligators Hurting People Dan Cahill and AwEsOmNeSs."

I showed the piece of paper to Dan he smirked and nodded his head.

I took the paper back, folded it up, and stuck it on top of the fridge, out of reach of everyone else.

"Okay, what do you want to do now?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I dunno. I just can't wait till I win this bet."

"I'm going to win."

"No, I'm going to win."

"No, I am."

"I am."

"I am!"

"I am!"

"No, I am!"

"Aah! There's a leprechaun!"

Dan was about to spin around, but he didn't. He narrowed his eyes at me. "There is no leprechaun, is there?"

"Nope." I smirked and patted his shoulder. "You passed test number two."

"Is there anymore tests?" Dan complained.

"Maybe. Depends if I'm up to the challenge..."

"Challenge? Really?"

"Yeah. It takes time to come up with that sort of stuff. Now, come on. We need to distract you."

*Precisely 1 hour later*

"Okay, go!"

He wrote down exactly the same thing in which I had showed him an hour earlier, without hesitation.

"So you do have photographic memory..."

"Yeah. Pay up."

"Fine.". I pulled out a crumpled 10 dollar bill and gave it to my dweeb of a boyfriend. He grinned. Dweeb.


	32. Chapter 31

Yep.

So, btw, if it says "Alex" anywhere in this book, pretend it says "Zach" :P Zach was originally going to be an Australian surfer named Alex, but I changed it to MI6 Agent Zach XDXXDD

DISCLAIMER; TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own The 39 Clues or their characters, only her own.

* * *

"We got another text!"

Those four stupid words almost killed me.

"What's it say?" I asked, looking up from my cereal.

"It says," Amy read. "Bring Zach to Hamilton-Wentworth Detention Centre. Let him talk to Prisoner 36447; Siri Malcolmson. Tell Zach he needs to get 'the slip' from Siri. He should give him a piece of paper, which you Cahill's need to bring to me. I will send some agents to Nando's in Ottawa (they insisted) you shall meet them there."

Zach's face paled.

"Hamilton?" I asked. "As in, Hamilton, Ontario?"

"Well, it says to meet them in Ottawa, so I assume." Amy answered. I ran a hand through my hair. I did not like Hamilton, Ontario...

"I'm not talking to Siri." Zach spoke up.

"You have to, Zach!" Sinead replied, stubbornly.

"No. She's one of my biggest enemies!" Zach refused.

"I don't care what she is, the lives of our family are in danger!" Amy replied.

"Fine. But you better pay me. And what's 'the slip'?" Zach asked.

We all shrugged. "You can't read it, though." Dan told him.

"Yeah, cause if you do, V1 won't like that." Hamilton explained.

Zach looked too confused for words. "Who's V1?"

"Not important." Emma answered.

"Well, obviously it is. Apparently he might kill me if I read 'the slip'." Zach countered.

"He's..." I thought for a minute "Our boss. Very strict boss."

Zach didn't look convinced. But, technically I didn't lie...

"Okay. Whatever. I'll get 'the slip' and get out." Zach said.

«»«»«»

On the plane to Hamilton, Amy was giving us orders.

"Lindsay, you'll be joining Zach."

I grinned. "Am I allowed to beat the crap out of prisoners that give me the eye?"

"No." Amy replied sternly. My shoulders slumped.

"Jonah and Jake, watch duty. Just sort of chill out at the entrance of prison. If anybody questions you, tell then you're waiting for somebody."

Jake and Jonah nodded.

"Dan, Atticus, and I will be at the car giving you guys orders through the ear pieces."

Amy handed each of us a little Bluetooth.

"Awesome. Then we go to Nando's and feast on Choc-o-lot cakes." I ended.

"I take it you've been to Nando's before." Dan said.

I nodded. "About a gazillion times. I love it there."

Our plane started to land.

So the Detention Centre wasn't all that far from the airport. We got there fairly quickly, and Amy ran our mission through one last time before Zach, Jake, Jonah and I hopped out.

Zach and I bid Jake and Jonah good luck before walking inside. The lady at the front desk scared the crap out of me.

She had wrinkly, saggy skin that suggested she'd never stood up from that chair in centuries. She had gray hair that was falling out, so she was almost bald. Her eyes were tiny slits, and her nose was pointed like a ball point pen.

The absolute worst part? I knew her.

"Ms Godin?" I choked.

The lady scowled. "Do I know you?"

I suddenly remembered that I didn't look like how I did 2 years ago. I swallowed.

"N-no. I just... Read your name tag." I supplied. Bitch didn't even know she wasn't wearing a name tag.

"What are you here for?" She continued in her usual high-pitch squeaky vice that was enough to break a window.

Zach pulled out his MI6 badge. "We need to talk to prisoner 36447."

Ms Godin studied the badge carefully before typing something on her computer. "Floor 2, room 302."

We nodded thanks, and headed for the elevator. I turned my earpiece on. "Guys, we're in. Heading over to the — No, Zach! The stairs! You don't know how long this prison has been here!"

Everybody chuckled down the line. Zach gave me a look. "Lindsay, they obviously changed the elevators since the 1800's."

Zach went to press the elevator button, but I slapped his hand away. "It's the second floor, Zach. It's not that long of a walk."

"Lindsay, stop being so hard on him. Just take the elevator." Amy reasoned.

I swore in Ancient Greek. "Skata sta moustra sou!"

Everybody was silent.

Jake cleared his throat. "English, please."

"Shit in your face." I answered, turning the earpiece off.

I started going up the stairs. Zach grabbed my hand. "Lindsay — elevator."

I jerked my hand away. "Zach — stairs."

He sighed through his nose. "Elevators are faster."

I coughed. "Elevators are deadlier."

"Just take the elevator!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"But Lindsay, they're so much faster."

"No, they're not. You wanna make a bet?"

"Okay. Ten bucks I make it up faster than you."

We shook hands. "Deal."

Zach ran into the elevator, and I started running up the stairs. There was a couple flights, but not that many. I really didn't want to lose another ten bucks so I was skipping two stairs as I went.

I got up to the top and immediately saw the elevator door, and hallway of prison cells.

I caught my breath as I stood beside the elevator door, trying to act casual. No less than 3 seconds later, Zach came sprinting through the elevator.

When he saw me, he grumbled in defeat. I grinned. "Ten bucks, please."

He pulled out his British money. Now, honestly, I have no idea what in the hell that British crap was worth, or if he was even giving me the amount I needed, so I told him to keep it.

When in my life would I need Brit Cash?

We starting walking down the hall, counting the prison cells. We were about halfway down when I heard it.

The laugh.

The pigeon-hyena getting slaughtered by a posses monkey with a chainsaw laugh.

My blood ran cold. I froze in the middle of the hallway, and my heart beat started going a million miles a second.

"Lindsay, come on." Zach urged.

I turned my earpiece on. "Jonah. He's here."

Jonah understood completely. "Get out. Now."

"What are you guys talking about?" Dan, Amy, Atticus, Jake and Zach asked at the same time. We chose to ignore them.

"I can't, Jonah. Call Emma. Please."

"Lindsay, I said get out."

"And I said I can't. I'm going to talk to him."

"Are you sure?"

"Not %100 per cent, but I've done stupider things in my life."

"Call me if things get out of hand."

"Okay. Wish me luck."

I turned the earpiece off and faced Zach. "Go see Siri. I gotta do something quick."

Zach nodded, still confused. But he walked away none the less.

I followed the laugh to the jail cell. It wasn't that hard, actually.

There. Sitting on a cold, wooden bench in the dim glow, was him.

The snotty looking creep with the greasy hair.

He was picking his icky teeth with a toothpick. I wondered why the guards let him use it. He could pick the lock with that thing.

He barely took notice of me. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Same Russian accent. I shuddered. "Y-you... I-I..."

Dammit, I hate stammering. Why can't I just say what's on my mind?!

"Spit it out, kid." He ordered.

"You killed my parents."

He shrugged. "I kill lots of people."

"I was eight. They owed you money. Do you remember seeing me, on the stairs?"

He briefly glanced up. "I would remember you if you didn't dye your hair and get piercings."

I narrowed my eyes. "You ruined my life."

"Why are you here?"

"Why did you kill my parents? I watched you shoot them. I had to go to psychology because of the nightmares I was having. I almost committed suicide."

"I don't care. Those your problems."

I was about to snap at him, but I held it back. I didn't want to make an enemy that was armed and wouldn't hesitate to kill me.

Instead I backed away. "I hope the rest of your disgusting life is miserable, you greasy murderer."

He looked like he never heard a word he said. He didn't yell back at me, he didn't laugh... And I was thankful.

I ran down the hall in Zach's direction, trying to get my heart rate under control ad tears stung my eyes. His face brought back too much. I turned the earpiece on.

"Jonah—"

"You're crying. What did he say?"

"Nothing much. But his face brought back too much. I-it's too hard."

"Lindsay, I know."

"Guys!" Dan shouted down the line. "What's going on?!"

I almost started bawling my eyes out when I heard his voice. "Dan—"

"Ignore him, Lindsay. Just get out of there. Tell Zach you'll wait for him outside."

I choked back a sob. "Okay."

I turned it off and finally found Zach. He still hadn't found Siri's cage.

I told him I had to go. I left and walked back outside. I saw Jonah and instantly ran into his arms, and started sobbing.

"Shh, Lindsay. It's okay."

"Jonah, I saw him. It was really him. I won't be able to sleep."

Jake shook his head and muttered something like, "I don't know."

"Did you call Emma?" I asked. Jonah nodded.

"She said if she was here, she would beat the crap out of that sorry loser. She also wanted me to tell you, not to get too worried. He's locked up, and he won't be able to hurt you."

I faintly smiled. "Emma these days."

"I know." Jonah pulled away. Go back to the car. I'll cone see you in a few."

I nodded and stalked over towards the car. I kept glancing over at the prison, scared that the greasy creep was going to jump out and shoot all of us.

And that stupid laugh wouldn't leave my head.

I tried imagining the nicer things in life, like my psychologist said. But his scarred face and glassy eyes invaded my thoughts.

The tears came rolling again as I neared the vehicle. Dan immediately jumped out and engulfed me in a hug.

"Lindsay?"

"It's okay, Dan. I'm fine."

"No, no you're not. What happened? Who'd you talk to?"

"It doesn't matter."

I started shaking when the gunfire started ringing through my ears.

"You're shaking. What is wrong? And please be honest to me."

"I-I... I can't tell you right now. Later. I promise."

Dan nodded half heartedly. We climbed in the back of the white van (I chose it because it made us look like teenage pedophiles).

I sat in the backseat. I brought my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I rested my head on my knees.

"Lindsay? What's wrong?" Amy asked. I briefly glanced up.

"It's nothing."

I took out my phone and texted Emma.

L; I talked to him.

E; ! What did he say?

L; A bunch of crap. But his stupid ugly face brought back so much, I thought I was going to puke :\

E; It's ok. He's locked up, and he's not going to hurt anybody

L; but he was chewing on a toothpick. I think he was going to pick the lock with it

E; please, you can't pick a lock with a toothpick. You need something more stable.

L; I guess you're right. I'll see you soon (:

E; bye3

I turned my phone off I put it in my pocket. Dan came into the backseat with me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder

"How did it go in there?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

"Did you use the elevator?" He wagged his eyebrows at me. I shoved him.

"No," I replied. "I took the stairs."

"Like a boss." He added.

I shoved him again and laughed a little. He pumped his fist in the air. "Oh yeah! I got you to laugh!"

I chuckled again. "Shut up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Please?"

He gawked at me "Lindsay Sapphire Jane Walker Wizard Cahill said please?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. It's new to my vocabulary."

"Interesting. Please was added to my vocabulary when I was... 4."

I laughed again. "Yeah, okay. The teachers at your school probably spent millions on your learning education."

He got this offended look on his face.

"You, know," I added. "Cause you're special."

Now it was his turn to shove me.

"At least you're back to normal."

"Normal? Please, I'm far from it."

"Right. Sorry." He corrected. "At least you're back to abnormal."

"Eh, it doesn't have the same ring to it."

"So you prefer being normal?"

"No, I prefer being me."

"Then how would you phrase it?"

I thought for a second "At least I'm back to my own special kind of normal that's really abnormal and everybody knows it."

"That's a mouthful."

"Of pure deliciousness."

I leaned up and kissed him. When I pulled away he smirked.

"That. That was pure deliciousness."

Amy started gagging in the front seat. "My God, guys. We can hear you."

Atticus nodded. "And frankly, you are pretty loud."

I scowled. "Are not."

"Are too."

I crossed my arms and leaned my head in Dan's chest.

At least these guys were easing my pain some what. But before I knew it, my eyes were closed and I was fast asleep.


	33. Chapter 32

Back. Just realized I ABSOLUTELY LOOOVVEEE Lemonade&Iced Tea blended together :3

Also; Follow me on Instagram: Emily_TacoQueen

Aaaaaand, if you really feel like it, I don't have a lot of conversationsOno kik, sooooo kik me at; awkotacoqueen

DISCLAIMER; TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own T39C or their characters only her own

* * *

"Lindsay, wake up."

I opened my eyes. Amy had driven all the way from Hamilton to Ottawa, and we were parked outside Nando's right now.

I sat up and pulled all of my hair onto my left shoulder.

"The zombie awakes," Jake muttered.

I scowled, but I guess it sorta looked like I squinted because I was still adjusting to the light.

We got outside and went into the restaurant. We easily spotted Casper and Cheyenne. Great.

"Can I get some cake and wait in the car?" I asked.

Amy raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"I... I don't like TweedleDee and TweedleDumb over there." I jerked my thumb in the twins' direction.

"Nobody likes them." Amy replied.

"Yeah, well, did they try to drown you?"

"No. But you can learn to suck it up and deal with it."

"But Amy—"

"No. Just, like... Be mean to then or something. Trash talk."

My frown turned into a grin. "You give me permission to say whatever I want?"

"Yep. Jut try not to embarrass us."

I nodded. "Done."

So we walked over. Zach put 'the slip' — which is just a piece of paper — on the table in front of them.

They looked pleased. "Well done," Cheyenne told us. "Did you read it?"

"Nope." Zach replied honestly.

"Why the f*ck would we? We're not cunts like you guys that don't follow instructions!" I spat. Amy rolled her eyes.

They ignored me. "Good. Now..." Casper pulled out his own slip of paper. "Vesper One would like you to keep Donald at the mansion and wait for further orders..."

Cheyenne took the paper from him. "Lindsay, he wanted to let you know that the kid you put in a coma is not doing very well and they might be taking him off life support."

I kicked a chair. "Dammit!"

Cheyenne smirked. "A little upset, are we?"

I scowled. "No. I just don't want to be responsible for the jerk's death. I was hoping he would live."

"Well, it looks like he's going to die. Shucks to be you." Cheyenne laughed.

"Shut up you wanker," I retorted. Cheyenne scowled.

I looked at Amy. "Amy, can I go see the kid? He's at CHEO, I can get in easily."

Amy sighed "Fine. But you get, like, 10 minutes."

I hugged her tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Amy pushed me off. "Okay, okay. Don't blow it."

I nodded.

«»«»«»

So... CHEO.

Stands for Children's Hospital of Eastern Ontario.

I've been in there many times, so I basically knew the place by heart

They don't exactly question you in there. Sorta just 'do it yourself' kind of visit.

I ran straight to ICU and asked for Eric Williams.

"I'm sorry," the fat lady replied. "Only family members are allowed to see him at this stage."

"What if I told you I'm the one that put him in a coma?"

The lady choked. "Liz Marsh?"

I nodded.

"Security!"

"No! No, please! I just need to see him! Fifty bucks!"

The lady sighed. "Fine. But you pay me up front when you get out. Room 35."

I thanked her and ran around the corner. Room 35 was easy to find, seeing as how the door was bright yellow.

So I walked inside and Eric's family was in there — mom, dad, sister, and two brothers. God, they looked sad.

The mother sniffles. "Who are you?"

I folded my arms across my chest. "Liz Marsh."

They looked slightly frightened, then their faces hardened.

"Get out," the father ordered.

I smirked. "It's gonna take a lot more than that. I just gotta talk to him, because a really smart guy once told me that the last voice a person hears might help wake them up. I'm not going to hurt him."

One of the brothers — Nate, I think — stood up and walked up to me. He was in the twelfth grade, so he was fairly taller than me. But hight isn't intimidating.

"You lay a finger on him..." Nate trailed off, too angry to finish.

"You'll do what? Please tell me what you'll do, this is amusing."

"I'll... I'll..."

I grinned. He scowled.

"I'll..."

He swung a punch at me, but I grabbed his wrist before it hit me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I let go of his wrist and the other brother — Todd? Or is it Troy...? — ran over and pulled Nate away.

The mother gulped. "We'll let you have 5 minutes, if it means that much to you."

The sister — which I am 33% positive is Donna — gaped at her mother. "Mom!"

"Stop it, Briana," The mom ordered. Oops. I guess it's not Donna then... "Just give her a chance."

She crossed her arms. "Fine."

The family left me alone. I sat beside Eric's bed.

He looked so different from when I last saw him — pale, frail, dead-looking. I sighed.

"So, Eric, I know you can hear me so stop acting like an idiot and wake the f*ck up."

God, Lindsay, he's in a coma, don't be so harsh. Said the sane part of my mind

I sighed again.

"Okay, Eric. It's me Liz. Liz Marsh. Honest to God I didn't mean to put you in a coma. That whole KGB needle thing... I didn't mean for it to hit your heart... I just sort of... Um... Wanted to scare you? No, that doesn't sound right... Anyways, I didn't mean it. So, once again, wake the f*ck up."

I got up and walked back out to the teenage-pedophiles-white-van.

«»«»«»

When I got back to the van, I took off the wig Amy had lent me.

Let's be serious here: I despise wigs, but I really love my hair right now, and they'll probably take a picture from a security camera and I'll have to end up dyeing my hair again and I don't want to.

So I wore a stupid, ugly, black, itchy wig.

"How'd it go?" Dan asked with a smirk when I sat down beside him.

"One of his brothers almost beat the crap out of me. But he didn't because I'm so amazing."

Dan laughed. "Okay then."

"They looked pretty scared when I told them I was Liz. It was hilarious. I should put people in a comatose more often."

"Hey, yeah, maybe you should actually cut back on pitting kids in a comatose."

I scowled.

So then after a long — not very long, but it felt like a millennia — flight, we got back home. And the first thing I did was take a nap.

Okay, my nightmare was like this;

I was walking down a dark alley, when I suddenly froze. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't move. I also tried shouting for help, but my voice wouldn't work.

Then, the disgusting, icy, Russian-accented voice of that bastard started whispering things in my war. Stuff like,

_You can do it,_

_Face your fears,_

_Think about that night,_

_Remember everything..._

Then all the memories I never wanted to think about over took my vision.

Waking up at three in the morning because of a door slamming, running down stairs and seeing my father shot on the spot as my mother wailed, then my mother was shot, and the ugly goons with the guns turned and simultaneously winked at me.

I felt like screaming, running away, punching the crap out of something or someone, or throwing up, but I couldn't.

I couldn't do anything.

I just stood there and listened to them laugh as my parents lay in a pool of their own blood.

I tried to wake up. I used all my will power but my mind wouldn't let me.

Then all these happy memories with my parents danced around like photographs. They all stopped, and gunfire ran out, blowing up the pictures and turning them to ashes.

Wake up! I screamed at my mind.

Honestly, I thought I was going to die. Has anybody ever done that before? Died because they couldn't wake up from a dream?

Then my breathing stopped. I guess that could happen. I briefly saw the newspaper heading flash across my mind.

'DEATH BY NIGHTMARE'

Sounds of screaming and crying filled my ears. I felt myself getting light headed...

Then a miracle happened.

I woke up. I sat up, breathing heavily, sweaty, and my heart rate was going a million a minute.

Then I remembered my nightmare, and I started sobbing. All I could feel was the empty space in my body where my heart should be.

I didn't want him to come inside, but I guess I was being pretty loud and he came to tell me to shut up.

Dan sat beside me on my bed and wrapped his arms around me, while whispering.

"Shh, Lindsay. Everything's okay."

I felt like throwing up again. "No, Dan." I sobbed, tears pouring out of my eyes like Niagara Falls. "It's not okay. They're dead."

Dan kept asking questions, so once I calmed down, I told him everything about that night.

"I was eight. My parents were acting very weird recently, but I pretended not to notice. Then one Saturday night, I was sleeping with my brother in his bed, and I heard a door slam and some voices I didn't recognize. I was a very brave eight year old, and I got up and went to see what was wrong. When I got down to the bottom of the stairs, I looked towards the doorways and saw three evil looking men, all holding guns. They kept asking my parents for money and finally, they stopped asking. I was about to run over and ask what was wrong but then it happen: They shot my dad. He fell to the ground and I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I just watched. Then they shot my mother. They laughed and then they left. I didn't go near my parents at all. They looked like life sized dolls in pools of blood. I instinctively ran for the phone and called the police. When they got there they took my parents away, then some other people came and took Luke and I away. We stayed at an orphanage for a week before Aunt Cora called and took us to L.A. with her."

Dan stayed quiet while I sobbed again. Jonah and Emma came in and judging by how I was crying, and the blank look on Dan's face as he held me, they knew I had told him.

"Lindsay," Emma asked. "What was your nightmare about?"

I shook my head, unable to relive that horrid dream. They kept asking so once I stopped crying I told them.

"Remember what I said?" Emma asked. "How he is locked away and toothpicks are very unstable?"

"Yeah. But didn't you pick the lock on Aunt Cora's jewelry box with a toothpick?"

Emma's face paled. "Oh, God, yeah. Yeah I did."

And then I got that weird feeling in my gut. That a certain cell in the Hamilton-Wentworth Detention Center was now unlocked, and empty.

«»«»«»

I didn't get out of bed in the morning. I just stayed in bed, staring at nothing in particular, hoping that this nightmare I call life will soon be over.

A couple times Emma, Jonah, or Dan would try to get me to come downstairs, but when I didn't say anything, they left.

Right now I was thinking about something important. This was a huge decision I was deciding, and I wasn't sure which option I should take.

But I finally decided after an hour of unwanted quietness. I wrote a note, left it on my dresser, grabbed my backpack and jumped out the window.

«»«»«»

*Emma's POV*

I walked inside Lindsay's room for the fifth time that day, with Jonah and Dan trailing behind me.

When we stepped inside, I almost had a heart attack when I didn't see Lindsay on her bed. There was a note on we dresser.

I picked it up and began to read,

"Dear... Everybody,

I couldn't stand it any longer. The pain, the guilt, the unhappiness. So I left.

I'm not going to say where, because I have a feeling you guys would come looking for me. But I'll let you know that I'm going to be gone a short period of time; about 4 weeks max.

Now if you could pass this note to Dan...

Dear Dan,

I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. It was a sort of 'now-or-never' type thing. I just want to say goodbye and I miss you already. And... Ah, never mind. I'll see all of you soon. (:

- Lindsay

P.S.: HappyOctopusCarrotKiteElepha ntYogurt AppleNothingDanger SpecialTrickyAppleRicocheteS pecial (;"

I raised an eyebrow. "What do Happy Octopuses have to do with running away?"

Jonah shrugged. "Maybe she rode a Happy Octopus to wherever she was going."

Dan still couldn't form a complete sentence.

"It's okay, guys. We'll take the letter up to CCC and show everybody else. Everything's going to be alright." I assured.

I was surprised at how confident I sounded because to be honest, I didn't believe myself at all.


	34. Chapter 33

Last one for now. I might post another one at 4-6am-ish, depending if I can get to sleep or not. I probably won't end up falling asleep 'cause I kinda drank a full can of Twisted Lemonade, which is half a liter and has 14g of sugar :P

DISCLAIMER; TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own T39C or their characters only her own (You're going to meet 2 more of my OC's in this chap xD)

* * *

I stepped off the plane and the cool breeze greeted me first. I really felt bad about ditching them back at the mansion, but this is something I needed to do.

The first thing I did when I left the airport was get a taxi to Pembroke. Trust me, I prefer any other city because this one is just... Not me.

But I had to go. So I watched all the buildings and trees whiz by. When the taxi driver dropped me off at a Tim Horton's, I grabbed a newspaper off a table and read the main heading;

'ESCAPED'

'43 year old Reznov Dragovich from Moscow, Russia had escaped Hamilton-Wentworth Detention Center after being sentenced a stay in there for the rest of his life. He had killed many people, but the police caught him after 28 year old Helen Wizard and 30 year old Shawn Wizard were shot 5 years ago by Dragovich, leaving their 8 year old daughter Lindsay and 6 year old son Luke to live with their relatives in L.A.'

I rolled up the newspaper and shoved it into my backpack, trying hard not to flip the table. I bought a coffee and left, continuing my mission towards home.

«»«»«»

I stood in front of the house in pure amazement.

There, tangled up in vines and almost completely hidden from the world, was my house. Broken windows and graffiti from stupid teenagers, but otherwise, it was okay.

Don't get me wrong, our house was huge. Like, almost-mansion sized. But over the years more trees and plants grew until they took over the house.

I managed to bust the door down. It fell with a solid THUMP. Seeing the inside, I was even more shocked.

It looked exactly as it did 5 years ago; pictures hanging up, furniture in the same spots. I could tell some teens had been in here recently, because of the cans and broken furniture.

I ran upstairs to my room. I saw everything I had remembered; the same bed, dresser, closest filled with some clothes I left behind.

Across the hall in my brother's room I found all his little action figures and toys. I smiled faintly at the memories.

The one room at the end of the hall I forced myself to go into; my parents room.

The door creaked open. I opened my eyes and gasped. Everything was the same in there, too.

Oddly enough, I thought I felt a presence with me in that room. I don't believe in ghosts, so I didn't think it was my parents. And I was right; it wasn't my parents at all.

"Hello."

I must've jumped a good eight hundred feet in the air. Who—? How—? Whaa...?

I turned around and saw the 4th hottest guy on the planet (Jake first, Xavier second, Zach third). He had black disheveled hair, and dark gray eyes that were very alluring in an creepy way. His smile was pure white, and he wore normal clothes for a kid his age.

"Who the hell are you?" I shouted at him. He just smirked.

"I could ask you the same question."

I scowled. "Seriously, dude. I don't do that crap. Now answer my question."

"Hunter. Hunter Chase."

I cracked a smile. "Hunter Chase? That's um... Never mind. I'm Lindsay Cahill. What are you doing in my house?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Your house? I've been here for 2 weeks and nobody's stepped foot in this place."

"2 weeks? Dude, I lived here five years ago before... I left. Why are you here?"

"Ran away from my parents house. Wanna show them they don't own me."

I burst out laughing at that. "Okay, Peeta Mellark."

He looked seriously confused. "What?"

"Seriously? You've never seen the Hunger Games?"

I would've asked him if he's read the books, but he doesn't look much of a reader to me.

"No... Anyways, I ran away and I found this abandoned house. Came in, loved it, now I'm staying."

"How old are you anyways, Hunter Chase?"

"I'm 15, Lindsay Cahill."

I nodded. "Touché."

«»«»«»

Now downstairs, Hunter was sitting on the island. I looked around at the floor.

"What are you looking for?" Hunter asked.

I glared at him. "None of your business."

Then I saw in. I knelt down and ran my finger over it.

"Careful, you might get a splinter."

"Shut up!"

He laughed.

But right there on the almost-caved-in floor, was a small patch of dried blood.

"Blood?" Hunter noticed. "I saw that a while ago. Do you know who's it is?"

I sighed. "My parents'."

His eyes widened. "That's why you left, right? Your parents were killed."

I nodded. "Right in front of me."

I stood up an brushed my hands on my jeans. "What's it like being a fugitive from your own family?" I asked, wanting to change the topic.

He shrugged. "I mostly rely on my friend for stuff. You know, money, food, new clothes."

I snorted. "Why don't you just get the crap yourself?"

"Because I don't want to run into my parents in town."

"Eh, I guess that's smart enough."

His phoned dinged from his pocket. He pulled it out and read the text.

"My friend is coming over."

"That's fantastic."

"What's with the sarcastic tone, babe?"

"Hey, no one 'babe's me. And I wasn't sarcastic."

"You totally were."

"What kind of 15-year-old guy says 'totally'?"

There was a knock on the door. "Hey, Hunter! I got some more money and you're not gonna believe how I got it! You're gonna be totally stoked!"

Hunter grinned. "That kind of guy."

He opened up the door, and I saw another guy. He didn't make my 'hot guys of the world' list, but he was fairly cute.

He had brown hair that was messy and all over the place, dark green eyes, and he had an ear pierced. He raised an eyebrow when he saw me.

"Whoa, Hunter." He mused. "You've been gone 2 weeks and you're already picking up prostitutes!"

I scowled and took a step closer. "I am not a prostitute, you wanker."

He put a hand over his heart. "Ouch. Hunter, your girlfriend is being mean."

"I'm not his girlfriend. And listen, dick face, if you say one more thing about me that isn't true, I'm going to break your arm. Understand?"

He scoffed. "Yeah, okay. You look as weak as paper."

So, about 30 seconds later, I had that jerk pinned to the ground, ready to snap his arm into a billion pieces, while Hunter was trying to pull me off.

"I'm not weak, you hobnocker!"

"Okay, okay! I believe you!"

I started pushing on his elbow. "Say it like you mean it!"

"I believe you! You're stronger than a Hydra!"

That caught me off guard. While I was trying to remember what a Hydra was, he flipped me over so he was on top of me. I growled.

"Get off."

"No."

"Don't make me."

"Make you do what?"

"This."

I lifted my knees up and drilled him right in the soft spot. Fat ass jerk.

He toppled over and started moaning.

"Lindsay!" Hunter shouted.

I held up my hands in defense. He shot me a death glare and knelt down beside his friend.

"What was that for, you bitch?" The dick asked.

"You were being a jerk. Call me a name again and next time you're going to be in a hospital bed."

"F*ck. You."

I smiled. "That is no way how to treat a girl."

He gaped. "Girl? You're like a f*cking banshee from hell!"

I kicked him in the side. "What did I say about the hospital bed?"

"Lindsay, don't!" Hunter warned.

I scowled. "Fine."

I sat on top of the island.

"So... Lindsay, meet Brett."

I laughed. "Like, those clips little girls wear?"

"No, like the name cool kids have." Brett answered in a low tone.

"Dude, you're not intimidating."

"F*ck off."

"Eat shit."

He put his head back down and continued to groan in pain.

«»«»«»

We sat out back on the porch. I was admiring the little purple flowers that continued to grow in our garden, while Hunter and Brett talked. They thought I was far enough away so they could whisper and I wouldn't hear, but I could hear. And I was listening.

"I don't like her."

"No shit. She kneed you in the balls."

"And it hurts."

"I like her. She's cool."

"Cool? Would you call cannibalistic judo fighters cool?"

"Yeah."

"Piss off, man."

"Hey, calm down. She just came to see her house. She used to live here."

"Live here? I pity her."

"Five years ago, genius."

"Oh. I guess it looked prettier back then."

"Anyways, stop being so hard on her. Her parents are dead."

"Oh. Well, I don't care if her parents are dead or not, I don't trust her."

"Come on, Brett. You've never sounded so heartless in your life."

"Ah, shut up."

"I'm serious."

"Fine. I'll go apologize."

Brett walked over to where I was and Hunter went back inside. Good. I can beat the crap out of this retard without Hunter trying to stop me.

"Hey." I greeted, not looking up from the lilacs.

"Hey." Brett sat down beside me on the wood of the garden. "So, listen—"

"You came to apologize, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry for calling you names."

"You don't have to apologize. I should be the one saying sorry; I almost put you in the hospital."

"Eh, it's cool. Really. I've always wanted to go to the hospital."

I laughed. "That would be funny. Walking in like 'Yeah some psycho chick broke my left testicle because I called her weak'."

He shoved me. "It wouldn't be that funny."

I gave him a look. Then he shrugged. "Yeah I guess it would be kinda funny."

I held out my fist. "Cool?"

He fist pumped me back. "Cool."

«»«»«»

Emma's POV

"Can you crack it?" I asked Ian again for the billionth time.

He nodded. "I'll see what I can do. Starling!"

"Sinead." The auburn haired girl grumbled as she entered the room. "What do you want?"

"I need your assistance to crack this code." Ian explained, holding up the note Lindsay had left us.

"Uh, sure. Where's Evan?" Sinead inquired.

Ian started toying with a pen mindlessly. "Places..."

"Ian Kabra, I swear..." Sinead muttered as she left the room to find Evan.

"Ugh," Ian spat in distaste. "I don't need Tolliver's help when it comes to codes."

"Just help us," I begged. "Please, Ian. Please!"

"I said I will. I'll get started if you leave me alone." Ian grunted.

I scowled. "I'll leave you alone of you stop being mean to Tolliver."

Ian actually laughed. "Be nice to Tolliver? That's going to take some practice..."

I folded my arms across my chest "I'm serious, Ian."

"Ugh, girls," Ian muttered. "So pushy."

I kicked him in the shins before walking out of CCC, leaving him to deal with the note on his own.

«»«»«»

Unknown POV

The two over sized thugs stared back at me. Hard.

"Why should we trust you?" The bigger one asked.

I shrugged. "You don't have to. Just do as I say."

"But we don't want to. We left you five years ago, no regrets." The other one argued.

"I will pay you. Cold hard cash."

"Tell me why you escaped again."

"To be free."

They didn't look convinced. I sighed.

"To get revenge. Get the money I need, from the Wizard girl."


	35. Chapter 34

Back. Yep. Woo. Celebration.

Reply to iamobsessedwithreading; Yeah... I meant to fix that :P

DISCLAIMER; TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own The 39 Clues or thei characters, only her own

* * *

I got downstairs to the kitchen and saw Hunter already snacking on a chocolate chip muffin from Brett. I took another one and sat down beside him.

"What's up?" I asked, taking a bite.

He shrugged. "The sky."

"That was so lame on so many levels." I mused. He shoved me.

I had been staying at the house with Hunter for about 4 days now. He was cool with it, and I was started to get used to the fact that my parents were killed on the very floor I walk on.

"I'm going to go somewhere today." I announced, finishing my muffin.

"You're leaving me already?" Hunter cried, a hand over his chest. I laughed.

"I'm coming back. Just need to go to the cemetery."

"Ooh, fun." Hunter teased in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, shut up."

"Can I come?"

I raised an eyebrow. "If your life depends on it."

"Okay, we'll leave right now." Hunter decided, hopping off the counter. I shook my head in amusement, following his actions.

So we walked to the cemetery. Not very scary at 2 in the afternoon, might I say. I remembered the last time I was in a cemetery; after Caleb and I raided that house in Thailand.

I closed the steel gate behind us, and took a deep breath. Finding the gravestones were easy. The hard part? Looking at them.

Hunter wrapped an arm around my shoulder as he began to read the big stone;

"In memory of Helen Opal Walker-Wizard 1979-2006, and Shawn Scott Wizard 1977-2006, loving parents of Lindsay Sapphire Jane Wizard and Luke Nico Ryan Wizard.

May you rest in peace,

Night and Day,

Dawn and Dusk,

We will never forget you."

I swallowed as a lump formed in my throat.

I remember my mom would always say that when she died, shed want her gravestone to be decorated with birds. Then I told her to stop talking because she wasn't going to die anytime soon.

I glanced down at the stone. Sure enough, lining the edges were carefully carved sparrows, flying gracefully.

I wiped my eyes. "The sparrows. My Mom's favorite animal."

Hunter squeezed my shoulder.

I knelt down by the marble stone and traced my finger over the little birds.

The cool breeze rose and the wind blew my pink hair out of my face.

"I think we should head back now." I decided.

Hunter nodded.

When we got back we saw that Brett was in there, freaking out.

"Whoa, dude," Hunter said. "Calm down."

Brett ran over and engulfed Hunter in a hug. "Oh, man, I thought you guys were dead!"

"Weak, dude." I muttered. "Weak."

He scowled. "Sorry for being genuinely scared."

"We were gone for, like, an hour." I informed him.

"Well!" Brett muttered. I laughed at him.

So... Yeah. Brett and I had gotten over the whole 'kneeing you in the sack' thing. We were kinda-friends now. That's good enough for me.

Then we continued what we normally do when Brett comes over; sit and talk.

Yep. We always pick a random topic from a hat. Today's topic was... Pelicans.

"I f*cking love those little guys!" I shrieked. They laughed.

"I find them scary," Hunter told us. I glared at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because... I got bitten by one last year." Hunter mumbled.

Brett and I burst out laughing. Hunter was looking very hurt on his spot on the couch.

"That's beautiful, man," Brett commented, slapping Hunter on the back. "Seriously, you should take up poetry."

I raised an eyebrow. "Poetry? Hunter's about as poetic as a handicap turtle."

Brett shook his head. "That's an insult to handicap turtles."

Hunter looked offended. "No, it's an insult to me! Me! Not the f*cking special turtles!"

"But they're probably better at poetry than you."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You wanna bet?"

"Sure! Let me hear your best poem."

"Okay. I only do haiku." Hunter warned. He cleared his throat.

"I enjoy goat cheese,

It makes me very happy,

I am so awesome."

I burst out laughing. Brett nodded.

"Great skill you got there, bud," Brett told Hunter. "It's a good thing you're hot."

I laughed. So that was a normal conversation of ours.

Brett glanced at his cell phone. "Hey, I gotta run. Also, my parents are out of town for the weekend, so tomorrow night I'm having a party. Both of you are invited," Brett slapped Hunter's knee twice. "Wear something pretty."

Then he glanced over at me. "And you, too."

Then he left us to talk about Pelicans on our own.

«»«»«»

*Emma's POV*

"Okay," Ian cleared his throat. Dan, Jonah and I waited in anticipation. "It says, Hockey and Stars."

We all gazed at each other with same confused expressions written on our faces.

"What does sports have to do with stars?" Dan wondered aloud.

Jonah shrugged. "Maybe she ain't talking 'bout da stars in da sky."

"Then what stars would she be talking about?" I inquired.

"Like, famous people. Hollywood stars." Jonah informed us.

I squealed. "She's going back to Hollywood! Damn, I'm good!"

Jonah shook his head. "Fine. Take the credit the credit, then."

Dan looked back at the note. "But Hockey comes before stars. So whatever hockey means, she obviously went there first."

"Who cares about the hockey. Jonah and I'll just go back to the Janus Stronghold in Hollywood, and we'll wait there for Lindsay."

"Wait, hold up," Dan stopped. "I want to come to."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please!"

"Dammit, chald. I said no. You are staying here, and you're not leaving." I stated

Dan sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

Then he left the room, almost in tears.


	36. Chapter 35

I have a Percy Jackson fanfic I wrote, but I'm not sure if I should post it on here.. *its a lotbetter written then this story XD*

DISCLAIMER;

Me; Hehehehe... Macklemore!

*Macklemore comes in wearing my granddad's clothes*

Macklemore: Do I know you?

Me; Nope. I just need you to do the disclaimer for my 39 clues—

Macklemore; No. Why should I?

Me; if you do, then I'll give you my grandma's coat, but if you don't, I'll send you to Armani in Italy

Macklemore; but I prefer the thrift shop!

Me; then pop some tags and do the damn disclaimer!

Macklemore; TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own the 39 clues or their characters, only her own. Now — Where's your grandma's coat?

Lol that was fun to write xD

* * *

I fixed my dress agian before I walked out the door. Hunter and Brett were waiting outside. They looked at me in awe.

"You..."

"Look totally hot? I know. So turn around, and keep your eyes above the neck." I spun them around and pushed their backs.

Remember that little outfit I wore to the Royal Thai Palace? Yeah, I wore that same outfit to Brett's party.

Brett's car was outside so we piled in and he drove to his house.

We were, like, so totally surprised to see we were the first people there xD

The party started at 8, and it was 7:20 right now, so we spent the next forty minutes, just chilling.

Brett's house was beautiful. And he was smart enough to stash away all the expensive stuff that is fragile and could easily brake in the closet before setting up.

So, by 8:10 the house was packed with tons of kids who were either 13, 14, or 15.

I met someone I knew when I was in kindergarten; Violet Thurman. We were best friends, but then she moved away.

"Oh my gosh!" Violet shrieked over the loud music. "You're hair is so beautiful!"

I laughed. "You don't have to lie."

She played with a lock of my hair. "All honesty, Lindsay. I love it."

I grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go dance!"

So we got into the living room (which was huge). Brett had moved all the couches around so we had enough room to dance. A DJ stood behind his table, playing the awesome music for us.

Right now the song 'Nobody Does it Like You' by Shawn Desman came on. Violet and I were dancing and laughing and basically having a great time.

We tried doing the same dance moves they do in the music video for that song, but we failed epically.

I laughed again. "I'm a terrible dancer."

"You're better than me."

I shook my head. "Nuh Uh."

"Yeah huh."

I laughed. "We sound like kindergartners again."

"I know." Violet grabbed my hand. "Come on, I want you to meet somebody."

She dragged me over to this amazingly hot guy. (So he was officially 5th; Jake first, Xavier second, Zach third, Hunter forth)

He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and he was well built.

"Hey," He greeted Violet. "Who's your little friend?"

"I'm Lindsay." I held out my hand and he shook it.

"Nate." He replied.

"Okay," Violet concluded. "I'm going to go grab a drink."

I rolled my eyes as I glanced back at her retreating figure. "Typical Violet. 9 years later and she's still ditching me."

Nate laughed. "Yeah, Violet's something, alright."

I nodded in agreement. "How do you two know each other?"

"Violet's brother twin brother is my best friend." Nate explained.

My eyes lit up. "Is Jason here?"

"Yeah, somewhere."

"Cool. I'll have to say hi to him later."

"You wanna dance with me?" Nate asked.

I glanced back over at the dance floor. A slow song was playing and a bunch of couples were slow dancing. Uh, not my style.

"I'm really not a great dancer..."

"Awe, come on. It'll be fun."

I gave up. "Fine. But just one song."

He grinned. "Awesome."

So we walked over to the floor. I put my hands around his neck and he put his hands on my waist.

We dances and talked. It was so awesome until...

He started leaning in for a kiss. I panicked. I can't cheat on Dan!

When his lips were about a centimeter away, I moved my head tithe side.

"I can't." I told him. "I'm sorry, but I have boyfriend."

"Where?" Nate asked. "I don't see one."

That's the part in the movies where Dan is supposed to step up, all heroic and awesome, but unfortunately he wasn't here.

"That's because he's in Massachusetts." I replied. This Nate guy was starting to get on my nerves.

"Come on, Lindsay." Nate whispered. "He doesn't have to know."

I scowled. "No. I'm not cheating on my boyfriend."

"Fine," Nate let go of me. "Be a loser then."

"Having a life doesn't mean I'm a loser," I retorted. "You wouldn't understand."

Nate didn't look at all offended. "I have a life. 6 girlfriends, and I would've had another if you would just man up."

"Dude, you're a pig. Six girlfriends, and you're what? 14?"

"13, actually."

"Ugh," I grumbled. "Stay away from me."

"Gladly."

We walked in opposite directions. I went to the kitchen and found a group of guys in a circle, with some kid in the middle. They were shouting "Chug, chug, chug!"

And the kid was downing a whole bottle of Clamato juice. I shuddered. That stuff is, like, tomato juice and clam juice combined.

He finished the bottle and everybody was clapping and cheering.

I found Hunter in that group of guys. I tapped his shoulder.

He spun around. "Hey, Lindsay. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just gonna head on home."

Hunter nodded like he understood everything. "Whatever that random citizen did to you, I will deal with later."

I laughed. "It's fine, Hunter. I'll see you later."

I walked outside and felt the cool nighttime breeze. It was dark outside, and I started walking back to the house.

I had a feeling something really weird was going to happen...

«»«»«»

*Dan's POV*

Those guys are stupid. I don't need them. Obviously hockey meant Canada, so right now I was getting off the plane in Canada. I remember Lindsay saying something about her living in Pembroke, so I took a taxi to the nearest hotel in Pembroke.

I was driving down the street, glancing out the window every once in a while.

I had no idea where Lindsay was.

I was hoping she was still in Canada and not in Hollywood...

I saw a girl walking down the street.

"Hey," I murmured to myself. "She has the same dress as Lindsay."

I took a closer look at her as we passed her. "And the same hair..."

"Stop here!" I shouted at the driver.

He slammed on his breaks. I tossed a wad of cash at him before sprinting out of the car.

The girl perked her head up and her eyes went wide

"Dan?!"

I engulfed her in a hug. "Oh my God, Lindsay. You don't know how happy I am to see you!"

She started laughing. "I've missed you so much!"

I leaned down and kissed her. She grabbed my head and kissed me harder.

So then we basically stayed there for a good, I don't know... 10 minutes making out?

«»«»«»

*Lindsay's p0v*

DaFuq was he doing here?

I know I left that note, but like, seriously? He came? My God, I love this boy!

I finally pulled away and gasped for breath. "You... You came. Why?"

"Because."

I gave him a look.

"Because... I love you."

Did he... No way... He said the 'L' word!

I smiled at him. "I love you too."

Then he bent down and kissed me again. I gripped his neck, and he pulled my waist towards himself, so we were pressed together.

I heard clapping and pulled away from Dan. Hunter was smirking at us.

"So," He started. "This is the famous boyfriend?"

I nodded. "Dan, meet Hunter. Hunter, meet Dan."

The black haired boy held out his hand. "Hunter Chase."

Dan shook it. "Dan Cahill."

Hunter gave us a weird look.

"What?" I asked him.

Hunter kept that disgusted look on his face. "You guys have the same last name."

Dan and I burst put laughing, but Hunter didn't seem to find it funny.

"Cahill isn't my real last name," I explained. "I just don't want to go parading around saying, 'Hey, I'm Lindsay Wizard. Yes, the Jonah Wizard is my cousin,' Blah blah blah."

Hunter coughed. "Jonah Wizard is your cousin?"

"Yeah. I sorta just said that." I mumbled.

Then Brett sprinted towards us. "Hunter, that kid that chugged all the Clamato juice just threw up all over my — Hey, Lindsay, who's this?"

Dan gave me a look. "So you runaway, and stay with boys?"

"No, Hunter was just staying in my old house because he sorta ran away from his parents, so I'm staying there with him."

"And this guy?"

"Oh, that's Brett. He's nothing special."

"Hey!" I guess Brett took offense to that then.

"Don't make me do it again," I warned. Brett backed off.

"Do what?" Dan pressed. I sighed.

"I'm too tired to explain all this crap. Can't I just take a nap?"

"You can take a nap, after you're done explaining to me why you left CCC?"

"I don't wanna." I grumbled.

"God, you're stubborn."

"God, you're annoying."

"Shut up."

"Brett brought Captain Crunch to the house."

Dan's eyes lit up. "Where is it?"

"Down the street, take a left, go down a little further, take the second left you see, a right, a left, than another right. It's the house that's all tangled up in weed."

"You're still smoking that, even after I told you to stop?" Dan joked.

"No, I meant — Ugh, just go!"

Dan ran and ran until he took a left turn. He disappeared around the corner.

"Sorry," I said kinda sheepishly to the guys. "He's what normal people call 'special'."

"Are you sure he can remember all those directions?" Hunter asked.

I nodded. "He's got very good memory."

Brett went back to his house. Hunter and I started towards my house.

"When did you and Dan start dating?"

"Hum, let's see..." I started counting on my fingers. "He asked me out on June 29... What's the date today?"

"Dunno."

"Then I don't know how long we've been dating."

"Okay then."

"It'll come to me. Just watch."

So we got to the house, and Dan was sitting on the island, knee deep in a box of Captain Crunch. I coughed.

"Dan," I started. "Do you know how long we've been dating for?"

He shook his head. "No clue."

Hunter frowned. "That's really sad, actually."

Dan and I shrugged at the same time.

I guess it was kinda sad that we didn't know how long we've been dating for...

I took a handful of Captain Crunch and Hunter pulled out his iPod and walked into the living room.

"Dan, what did Emma and Jonah say about the note?" I asked Dan.

"They're going ahead to Hollywood."

"Damn. Who cracked the code?"

"Ian, Evan, and Sinead."

"Figures. A bag of doorknobs are smarter than you three."

Dan looked offended. "Take that back!"

"For your sake, fine," I agreed. He grinned. "But Emma and Jonah are extremely stupid."

Dan laughed and kissed me. "I know."

I smiled against his lips.


	37. Chapter 36

Lawlz, imma gonna get 1D to do the disclaimer xD

DISCLAIMER:

Me; C'MON C'MON guys!

Harry; but THEY DON'T KNOW ABOUT US being here!

Liam; Yeah! Why can't we wait until next SUMMER, LOVE?

Me; Because I wanna LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG! Plus, if you don't, you'll have to kiss me.

Niall; KISS YOU?!

Louis; You gave me a HEART ATTACK!

Zayn; I WOULD totally CHANGE MY MIND about this if I went back in time to our phone call so we can do it OVER AGAIN.

Liam; all the stupid LITTLE THINGS are driving me insane!

Me; I'll take you to Nando's—

Niall; you ROCK! ME and the guys will totally do the disclaimer!

Harry; No! Wait until next time, then we'll come BACK FOR YOU

Niall; she said—

Zayn; we heard! *pulling out his phone; dials Paul's number* Paul? Please come and TAKE ME HOME

Niall; You guys are rude. I'll do the disclaimer. And I promise, TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco, you'll have your LAST FIRST KISS with all the boys

Me; Damn. But thanks Niall for being so nice(:

Niall; No problem. TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own The 39 Clues or their characters, only her own.

(That was fun to write... I used all their songs from the album "Take Me Home")

* * *

*Emma's POV*

I popped the cap off the bottle of Smirnoff Screwdriver. It seemed like a decent drink; orange drink and vodka.

Just as I was about to take a sip, a familiar hand reached out and grabbed it. I spun around and saw Hamilton taking a swig. I scowled.

"Dude. Not cool."

He frowned at me. "You're pregnant."

I sighed. Dammit, why was he always right?

"I don't think it would kill me."

"But it might kill that," He pointed to my stomach.

Ugh! Damn him!

So instead, I got a can of Pepsi and drank that.

Saladin the cat came sprinting down the stairs. He ran straight for the door and started clawing at it.

"No, Saladin, that's a bad Saladin!" I screamed. The cat completely ignored me.

Hamilton walked over and peered outside the window. "There's nothing out there."

"You know, one time I read in a book that cats can sense earthquakes. And when they do, they claw at the door."

Hamilton laughed. "Emma, Massachusetts hardly ever gets earthquakes. Maybe there's a Vesper spy outside or something."

"Doubt it."

Saladin continued to claw at the door, not pausing at all.

Hamilton walked back over and put his arms around my waist.

Then the ground started to rubble. I stared up at Hamilton with wide eyes.

"Earthquake!"

We dove underneath the dining table, as it got worse. Saladin ran underneath with us. I sat in Hamilton's lap, cradling Saladin as I heard things falling and glass shattering. Oh my gods, there's an earthquake in Massachusetts...

After a couple seconds, the vibration subsided. I opened up my eyes.

Hamilton's breathing was heavy behind me. Saladin dug his claws into my arm for dear life.

"Are you okay?" Hamilton whispered. I nodded mutely.

We got up from under the table. All around us were fallen objects that were either broken or going to break. Still holding Saladin, I ran towards the stairs with Hamilton trailing behind. We got up to CCC and saw... Nothing. Everything looked fine.

Then Sinead, Evan, Ian, Atticus, Jonah, and Zach crawled out from underneath the desks. Saladin hissed in Ian's direction.

"Is everybody okay?" I asked. They all nodded and coughed. "Good. And it's a mess downstairs."

Evan glanced around. "Where's Amy?"

"And Jake?" Atticus added.

"And Dan." Sinead added.

Jonah laughed. "Dan ran away to find Lindsay."

"Oh.." Sinead murmured.

So I got to lead a search and rescue team! Fun! The main instruction;

1. find Amy and Jake

So we were all running around the mansion trying to find them, when bam! I found them half dead underneath a bookshelf.

I shrieked. "Call an ambulance!"

I got down on my hands and knees and attempted to life the bookshelf off of them. Yeah, I'm, uh, not very strong...

Then Hamilton bent down and picked it up as if it were a feather. Amy and Jake looked dead, but they were breathing. Just unconscious, is all.

Sinead pulled out her phone and dialed 911. She stepped out of the room as she took the call.

In no less than 5 minutes, two paramedics took Amy and Jake, along with Evan and Atticus, to the hospital.

*Lindsay's POV*

I tapped on my iPad vigorously. Dan and Brett had their iPod touches out, and Hunter had his iPhone. We were all on the same server for Mine craft — My absolute favorite game. We had built towers as high as we could, and a secret underground tunnel that we called 'the Labyrinth' because it took up all of the Mine craft land.

I finished adding another hallway in the tunnel. I walked through it, then frowned. "What the f*ck?"

They all stared at me.

"I just went around in a circle 6 times before I even realized it."

They laughed.

"I just dug another hole down for another floor. I got the ladders too." Brett said.

"Sick," Dan commented. "I finished my water slide."

I flew my character up into the air so I could get an aerial view of our place. Writing on the snow, water slides by the water, Labyrinth entrances here and there, and we had spent almost 7 hours building an exact replica of Bikini Bottom underneath the water.

"I just made my forth party room," Hunter told us. I glanced at his phone and saw a bunch of torches and colorful blocks in his underground room.

I usually looked at my own iPad screen because is seemed huge compared to the iPods and iPhones.

Then, Brett shrieked at the top of his lungs. "My iPod died!"

"Shit, man," Hunter replied. "Do you have a charger?"

"No. Shit, shit, shit!" Brett screamed.

"Okay, little girl. I have a charger in my bag upstairs." I informed him.

"Why are you telling me where it is? I'm not getting it."

"Yes you are."

"No, no I'm not."

"Dude, the fate of LindDanBreHunt City is in jeopardy."

"Fine."

So Brett ran upstairs while we played on Minecraft. Before long Brett came back down holding the charger and a small ziplock back full of pins. My face went beet red.

"Lindsay," Brett held up the bag. "What are these?"

I walked over and snatched the bag from his hand. "None of your business."

Brett grabbed my wrist. His eyes widened. "There's scars here, Lindsay."

"I-I..."

"Lindsay..." Dan trailed off. "Do you...?"

"No! Well, sometimes. Yeah. Kind of, I guess."

Hunter stared at me, probably trying to figure out how it is possible for me to be a bigger weirdo than I already am. I wouldn't blame him.

"Why?" Hunter asked.

"I was 10. Just finished psychology. And... I-I wasn't feeling like the happiest person in the world... So I started cutting myself."

"And you're still doing it three years later?" Brett pressed.

After hesitating, I nodded.

"Lindsay, that's bad. You gotta stop." Dan told me. I nodded again.

"I know. I haven't done it in a while."

"How long is a while?"

"A month."

"And we've been dating for basically a month."

"Why didn't you tell me that when I asked?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Sorry. God."

"Promise you won't do it anymore?"

"Promise."

"Swear on the River Styx."

"I swear on the River Styx."

"Good. Now let's finish playing Minecraft."

Okay then... I didn't think he'd let me off that easy. He just made me swear on the river of the Underworld, and then I'm off. Weird.

«»«»«»

That night had been extremely awkward afterwards. Right now I was chilling in my room at about 11 in the morning. My phone buzzed in my bag.

50 text messages?! Oh God, this is going to take a while...

1. Hey, mind telling me what hockey means? -Dan

2. Please? -Dan

3. Pretty please with Ruffles on top? -Dan

4. PLEASE?! -Dan

5. Fine. I'll ignore you too then -Dan

6. Wait, no I got it -Dan

7. It's Iceland isn't it? -Dan

8. No?

9. Canada? -Dan

10. Oh my gosh, it's Canada! I win xD -Dan

11. See you in a few (: -Dan

12. Hours. Not minutes -Dan

13. Or seconds...

14. Hehe I can't fly to Canada in seconds... Silly Dan ;) -Dan

15. You probably think I'm retarded now right? -Dan

16. Or handicap... -Dan

17. Hehe my phone is causing turbulence xD -Dan

18. Lol I almost crashed the plane xDD -Dan

19. Still ignoring me? -Dan

20. Fine then. -Dan

21. L -Emma

22. I -Emma

23. N -Emma

24. D -Emma

25. S -Emma

26. A -Emma

27. Y -Emma

28. You -Emma

29. Crazy -Emma

30. Bitch -Emma

31. Oh, forgot to tell you... Emma and Jonah are going to Hollywood -Dan

32. You meant Hollywood right? -Dan

33. Of course you did... -Dan

34. Wher r u? U r 1 weird gurl -Jonah

35. I ate your Ruffles (: -Jake

36. Payback. -Jake

37. Answer your freaking phone before I shove it up your ass -Emma

38. Oh right... I don't know where u r... Awwkksss$$$ -Emma

39. I in Canada -Dan

40. I'm stalking uuuu -Dan

41. Where oh where could lil Lindsay be? -Dan

42. Lolz I'm in a taxi xD -Dan

43. There was an earthquake -Emma

44. Maybe Poseidon is mad at u for leaving (; -Emma

45. There is cat claws in my arm -Emma

46. Nice going. Amy and jake are in the hospital because u left -Emma

47. Yup. Jake has a bruised kidney because of u! -Emma

48. Sorry... It's not your fault... It's half Poseidon's fault -Emma

49. Hi -Dan

And number fifty...

50. Hey. Wanna meet me at a cafe later? -Caleb

^^ That one came 2 minutes ago. Great.

So I replied to Caleb.

Uh... I'm sorta in Canada right now... :P -Lindsay

The reply came almost instantly.

You travel a lot -Caleb

Yeah, well, what can I say? I wanna see the world (: -Lindsay

At age 13? -Caleb

Yeah -Lindsay

Cool xD -Caleb

Yup... So I can't come to the cafe :( if I was in Massachusetts I would -Lindsay

Maybe when you come back...? -Caleb

Estimated 1 week before I come back -Lindsay

Estimated? -Caleb

It might take longer -Lindsay

Oh. Hopefully it's shorter than planned :) -Caleb

Hopefully (: -Lindsay

Gotta go. Bye -Caleb

Byeeeeeeee -Lindsay

I put my phone on the dresser and sat up straight. Don't get me wrong, Caleb is awesome, but I don't think he knows about Dan and I, so that might make that visit at the cafe a little awkward...

"Hey."

Dammit, someone always interrupts my thoughts!

I glanced over and saw Hunter. "Dan's still sleeping."

I snorted. "Typical boys."

"Hey, I'm awake and I'm a boy."

I gave him a look. "Dude, you're a girl."

He looked so offended, I can't even explain it. Oh God, too funny. I wish I had a camera. Ugh, and my cell phone was sitting right there. Jeez, I'm blonde.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not! And I have a penis to prove it."

I burst out laughing. "How do I know you're not one of those girls from Hangover 2?"

Hunter gagged. "That movie is disgusting."

"I know. But I love the little smoking monkey."

"That was your favorite part of the movie?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"When the guy gets shot. "

"Seriously?"

"You play COD, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well it was a beautiful shot to the arm. Clean, and well aimed, even while the douche was on a motorcycle."

"Eh, I guess you're right."

"Damn right I am."

Hunter ruffled my hair and walked out the door.

"Wait, Hunter!" I called out. He peered back into the room.

"Yeah?"

I bit my lip. "I'm leaving today."

Hunter actually looked kind of sad. Over the past couple of days we had made the awesome friendship together. He was hilarious, and he claimed I was the most real person he's ever met. Nice kid, might I say. It really killed me just to leave like this.

"Texting and Facebook. Email, too." And that was all he said.

I grinned and nodded. He grinned back and walked out the door. I pulled out my back pack and shoved everything in there, and tried to make it a little neater. I failed miserably.

Dan came into my room, packed and ready. "You alright?"

I stood up, and slung the strap over my shoulder. "Never better."

And I followed him out the door.

*Emma's POV*

I shoved a fist into my mouth.

"–bruised left kidney, and a couple broken ribs."

Hamilton wrapped an arm around Atticus's shoulder. Yeah, we sorta came to the hospital. Amy had a cracked spine, and Jake had that ^^. I hate hospitals, and bad news, so that's why my right hand was almost down my throat.

Evan nodded half heartedly. "T-thank you."

The doctor man faintly smiled. "Anytime."

He walked away, and us four stepped inside. Amy and Jake looked so lifeless on those tacky beds. Tubes were sprouting here and there, and those freaking scary ass heart monitors were beside each of their beds. The fluorescent lights made the two of them even paler than they should.

Evan sat down beside Amy's bed, and Atticus ran over to his brother. They're actually half brothers, but just saying brother is so much easier.

My watch beeped intently. I groaned. Hamilton eyed me suspiciously.

"Time for my flight to Hollywood. Gotta get Jonah." I kissed Hamilton and said goodbye to Evan and Atticus, then I ran back out of the hospital and to the car.

«»«»«»

Ah, Hollywood. Haven't been there in a couple years. The stronghold seemed like a distant memory... Which it was.

Luke came running over to us. He kept rambling about how much we've grown, and how he got Jonah's lollipop thing. Jonah always told me that Luke reminded him of his little cousin Phoenix, so Luke must've been driving Jonah to tears. Or to slapping the life out of the poor kid.

"Is Lindsay here yet?" I asked Luke finally. His eyes widened.

"She's coming?! I didn't know! Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't she tell me?! Ugh, I am so going to beat the crap outta her when she gets back." Luke ranted.

"So I'll take that as a no..." Jonah glanced around. His eyes landed on a certain door; Cora Wizard, Branch Leader.

Jonah said he'd be right back. Yeah, right. I've sat through Jonah-Cora meetings. Not fun. Just long, boring, and awkward.

So I went walking downtown. Sightseeing, reminiscing old memories... I stopped at a cafe, bought a smoothie and sat down. I called Hamilton.

"Yellow?"

"That's a color not a greeting." I retorted, a smile taking over my face.

"Oh, shut up."

"So, Lindsay's not in Hollywood yet."

"I bet 13 hours. You might be staying for the night."

"Fun."

"You sound over joyed."

"Because I am."

"That harsh, sarcastic tone you're using begs to differ."

"Your such an idiot."

"Lol, I know."

"Don't talk like that."

"Fine."

Then we talked a little more. Then some random dude sat at my table, which took me off guard. I said goodbye to Hamilton and stared at the man oddly.

"May I help you?" I asked flatly.

He held out his hand. "I am Kevin, casting director for Victoria's Secret."

Okay... Two things. One; why in the hell was he talking to me? And two; he had one of those voices males in the fashion industry have. You know... 'high pitched'.

"I'm Emma-Lea Cahill." I shook his hand slowly.

He pulled back and grinned with such enthusiasm I thought he was going to explode into a cloud of rainbows and glitter.

"May I call you Emma?"

"Sure...?"

"Great! I just happened to be walking by, and I would like to let you know that I think you have the look!"

I put the smoothie down. "What's the look?"

"Something Victoria's Secret could use."

My eyes widened, finally understanding this stupid conversation. "Oh, you mean you want me to model... Yeah, no. I'm kinda... Pregnant."

His shoulders slumped. "You don't look to over weight just yet. How long?"

"About a month."

"Super! Then you can work for about two more months before you start to show on camera."

"Wait, dude. Hold up. I live I'm Massachusetts. I need details on these kinds of things."

"So you're considering the job?"

"How much does it pay?"

"3000 dollars a day, and you get to keep some clothes you model."

I choked. "$3000?" Kevin nodded "Awesome. So... Can I get details?"

"The studio I work in is at New York City, so it's not to far from Massachusetts. You will work three days a week; Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday. Do you feel comfortable doing lingerie?"

I hesitated, then nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

"Perfect! Call me when you are ready for work!" Kevin handed me a slip of paper, and he walked away.

I stared blankly at the numbers.

Holy shit, I think I just got my first job.

*Lindsay's POV.*

Ah, Hollywood. Haven't been there in a couple years. The stronghold— What? Emma started like that? Dammit.

So I am I'm LA. At the stronghold. I laughed immediately when Luke ran up. I scooped him up into a hug.

Yeah, normal thirteen year old girls would pick on their eleven year old brothers, but hey, we hardly ever see each other. And when we get the chance to talk, we don't want to spend the time arguing.

Luke is a talker. Never stops. He also has ADHD, so he tends to change topics randomly when he speaks.

"Lindsay, you're back! I missed you so much! Emma and Jonah are here and– who's this guy? He looks creepy. Are you holding hands? Are you dating? Lindsay I thought you had better taste! Whoa– pink hair? Are you psycho?! God, my sister is a sociopath! Where's you're cast? Emma and Jonah are with Aunt Cora. Who is this guy?"

Typical Luke.

So I tried to answer questions as easily as possible.

Dan laughed as we walked away. "That is your brother?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"It's cool. He's cool, actually."

We entered Cora's office and saw another Jonah-Cora meeting. Long, boring and awkward. I could tell Emma was suffering.

"Guess who's back?" I sang. Everybody directed their attention towards me. They stayed silent. "Me! Duh."

"Hello, Lindsay." Aunt Cora greeted. I sat down on her lap, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Hey, Aunt Cora. I want a pony, and a unicorn, and some cookies, and–"

Cora shoved me. "Lindsay, get off."

I ignored her. "And some dolls, and a dolphin, and stuffed animals, and–"

"Lindsay, seriously."

"Seriously? Okay. Then I want some hair dye, more piercings, a tattoo–"

"I mean I'm not Santa Claus."

"Obviously. You're Mrs Claus."

Emma, Jonah, and Dan stifled a laugh.

"Do I look that old to you?"

"Would you prefer me to lie or be honest?"

"Lie."

"Psh, no."

She shoved me harder and I fell to the ground. I rolled over, hugging my stomach and laughing to no end.

I was laughing, and laughing, and laughing, and–

"I got a job."

I sat up and stared at Emma blankly. "You what?"

"Got a job."

"As what?"

"A model."

"Oh, great. My best friend is going to turn into a snobby, conceited–"

"Lindsay, it's only for two months."

"–irrational, snotty, stuck up–"

"Lindsay–"

"–high and mighty–"

"Lindsay!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Mhmm?"

"I said its only for two months." Emma pointed out.

"Oh. I want details later."

"Sure..."

Cora shifted in her seat. "Lindsay, Emma and Jonah were talking about why you ran away."

"They don't know the real reason."

"They said it was because of your parents."

"Haha, wrong."

I reached into my backpack and pulled out the newspaper. I aimlessly tossed it to her desk. When it landed, Jonah, Emma and Dan glanced over to see what it was. Cora read the article over to herself.

"Reznov Dragovich? That sounds like Black Ops." Dan noted. I nodded half heartedly.

"So... I guess you can pick a lock with a toothpick..." Emma scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Lindsay."

"Don't be. I'm going to find the douche and end this crap so I can finally feel safe."

"Lindsay, you're not going to try to kill him!" Dan reasoned. "That's suicide!"

"I've tried committing suicide before. A lot harder than it seems." I told him.

Emma scoffed. "Hard because I came and saved the day."

Jonah nodded. "If she came a minute later you would be dead right now."

"What happened?" Dan asked.

I shook my head. "Later."

"So," Cora finally spoke, putting the newspaper down. "You are planning to single handedly kill a man so you won't have nightmares any more. I would prefer if you stayed at the mansion, but I've grown to learn that you are very stubborn and childish."

"You're giving me permission to kill him?"

"If it helps you sleep at night."

"Mom!" Jonah protested. "As much as I love you and your decisions are everything, I really don't want Lindsay to die."

I scowled "I won't die."

"How do you know?" Emma pressed.

"I'm Lindsay; the girl that puts 300 pounded men in comatose. The girl that stands up for herself and others when she feels something is wrong. The girl that... The girl that would do anything for the ones she loved." I took a deep breath. "I know Dragovich will track me down to the mansion, and I can't risk putting anybody else in danger. So I'm leaving. Just until this is settled."

"Leaving?" Emma, Dan and Jonah asked at the same time.

I nodded. "For a little while. And will you three please do me a favor?"

My three best friends nodded.

"Get back to CCC and pretend I never existed."

And with that, I got up and left the room.


	38. Chapter 37

HEEEY. New .

I watched Wrath of the Titans. Two things;

1) They made Hephaestus look like a crazy person. -.-

2) ASDFGHJKL; Perseus :D:D And Perseus rode on a black Pegasus xD the whole time I was yelling: "Go Percy! Go Blackjack! Save Zeus and stop Kronos! WOOHOO!"

Hah. Yup. That's me.

DISCLAIMER; TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own The 39 Clues or their characters, only her own.

* * *

*Dan's POV*

My heart shattered. Into a billion, trillion pieces. I stared open mouthed at the retreating pink haired girl I love. She left. Just like that. No goodbye hug, or kiss... Lindsay is gone.

I looked back at Jonah and Emma.

"She's..." I stammered. God, I feel like Amy.

"Stupid." Emma finished. I scowled.

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'gone', but I guess stupid works."

"Hell yeah it works." Jonah agreed. "What kind of home slice ditches the pack like that, right? You know what I'm saying?"

"Maybe. If you were speaking English." Emma replied coldly. I could easily tell she was upset. Jonah glanced down at his shoes. I shifted from toe to toe.

"I guess we should head back to command again." Jonah decided. We said our goodbyes to Cora and walked out the door. Lindsay was no where to be seen.

Luke ran up. Emma and Jonah sighed. I grinned.

"Hey, Luke. Where's Lindsay?" I asked.

"She left. Said goodbye to me and ran out the entrance. Dunno where she going. Didn't hint at all." Luke explained.

I grumbled something under my breath.

"To the mansion?" I asked solemnly. Emma and Jonah nodded grimly in response.

"Bye, Luke." We waved and walked out the door.

«»«»«»

*Emma's p0v*

We got back to CCC. Hamilton engulfed me in a hug. I managed a smile.

Hamilton glanced around. "Where's Lindsay?"

"Gone." Dan mumbled, his face pale. Well. We're making progress. He didn't talk at all on the ride here.

"What?" About everybody except Dan Jonah and I said.

"Gone." Dan repeated. "She's gone. I didn't do anything about it."

He sat on the ground and hugged his knees.

Sinead looked lost. "What are you talking about?"

"She left to go kill the guy that shot her parents." I answered.

"That makes sense. Can't wait to hear about her death." Ian commented, strolling away.

Dan stood up, his red eyes glaring at Ian's retreating figure. He chased after him.

"Dan!" Amy warned, but he didn't listen.

Dan punching Ian in the nose sorta lightened my mood. But then Ian pushed Dan to the ground and I scowled again. Then they started beating the crap out of each other. I was genuinely surprised that Ian could actually throw a punch. By the time Hamilton stepped in and broke them apart, they were both bleeding like crazy.

So Sinead forced them to calm down and to go wash up.

I pulled Hamilton into the living room.

"I got a job."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"As a Victoria's Secret model."

Hamilton grinned. "Do I get posters?"

He started poking my stomach and I laughed. "Whatever. I gotta call this dude back. The job is in New York."

"Did you tell him that you're pregnant?"

"Yeah. He said I'll be able to model for another month or so until I start to show on camera."

"Awesome. How much does it pay?"

"35 dollars a day. And I work Tuesdays Wednesdays and Thursdays."

"So I'll only have you for Fridays Saturdays Sundays and Mondays."

I kissed his lips. "Yeah. I'm gonna call Dude back now."

"Okay. I'm so proud of you." He kisses me once more before leaving.

I took out my cell phone and dialed Kevin's number.


	39. Chapter 38

*sigh* Looks like I'm spending New Years in a hotel :P

My power went out and my family is basically Internet-and-electronics oriented so we went to the nearest hotel. What sucks the most is that we were in the middle of watching the Trailer Park Boys; Countdown to Liquor Day when the power cut out... We never gotta see if Bubbles got his kittens back :(

Also, it says in this chapter 'Near Epilogue'

Trust me, we are not near the epilogue at all. I just wrote that because, at the time, I thought I was going to finish soon. But then my brain got attacked with awesome ideas.

Plus, there's a huge time lapse, so...

DISCLAIMER; TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own t39c or their characters, only her own.

* * *

*NEAR EPILOGUE*

*Lindsay's p0v*

"Six months." I mumbled, tossing the grappling hook up the volcano. "I takes six stupid months to find this jerk."

I tied to rope around my waist and started climbing. So I've been gone for six months. Finally found Reznov, and we are meeting and this volcano in Iceland. Not a very smart rendezvous point, if you ask me.

Plus, the volcano was active. Yeah, any buildings close to it were evacuated. I sat down, and brushed off my hands.

I went into ninja mode when he appeared beside me.

Reznov still looked the same since I last saw him in Hamilton, Ontario; ugly, stupid, ugly, retarded, ugly and ugly.

"Well, well," Dragovich sneered, his accent strong. "We meet again."

"Yeah, yeah. Save that crap for the 1800's." I retorted.

Behind me was the edge of the volcano. Inside it was bubbling to life, spewing lava here and there. It was rising at an amazing speed, so we basically had about 5-10 minutes before it erupted.

"Now where is the money you promised?" He asked.

I coughed. "Don't have it."

"What? This was a set up!"

"Hell right, it is."

I lunged at him, but he dodged effortlessly. Dragovich tripped me, grabbed my neck, and held my head over the ledge of the volcano. My pink hair was dangling down. I struggled under his grasp, trying to push him off, but he just stepped on my wrists, crushing them like glass. I groaned in agony.

"Why would you do this?" Dragovich demanded. "Why would you set yourself up for suicide?"

"It's not suicide! I'm going to come out alive, whether you like it or not!"

I managed to push him off of me, my wrists throbbing, pleading me to stop and take a break. But I couldn't now. I was on a roll.

I glanced over, and saw Dragovich hanging off the edge of the volcano, the lava threatening to take him in. He was trying to pull himself up, but to no avail.

My heart beat was going a million miles a second, and there was a dangerously deep gash on my forehead that was pouring blood into my eyes. I frustratedly wiped it off with my sweaty, black dust covered hands.

Dragovich's left hand slipped off, and I vaguely saw a graze on his palm. He couldn't hold on much longer, and we both knew it.

I stepped on his right hand, crushing his knuckles. "Goodbye, Dragovich. Have fun in hell."

"I'll see you soon, then."

I kicked his right hand off, and he fell into the lava with a scream.

«»«»«»

"It's my seventeenth birthday and I look like a house."

Yeah... That was the first thing I heard when I entered the mansion. I felt so happy to hear Emma's voice, but I knew she was going to be upset with me for leaving.

I walked into the living room and found her lying on a couch. My God, she did look like a house. I guess pregnancy had taken its toll on her. I smiled, glad to be back.

"Emma!" I squealed, hugging her tightly from behind.

She sat up (and that took a lot of effort). "Lindsay?! What the hell?!"

"I'm back!" I told her everything that happened, and she pointed to the bandage on my forehead.

"I sorta cut myself on the volcano." I pulled part of the cotton off, revealing some stitches. Emma almost threw up, so I covered it back up again.

"Happy birthday." I sang, running up the stairs.

I went right to Dan's room. He was on his iPod, playing Subway Surfers. He exited out of the game and I saw that I was his wallpaper. Aww!

I knocked on the door. Dan didn't even glance up from his iPod.

"Amy, if this is about the snake I put in Ian's bed—"

He turned around. His face was priceless when he saw me and not his sister. I grinned hugely.

"Lindsay?"

Dan jumped up and he enveloped me in a hug. I squeezed him tightly, not wanting to let go. I just realized then how much I missed him.

"You're alive! Oh my God!"

He pushed me against the wall and crashed his lips onto mine. I kissed him back hungrily, missing those amazing kisses of his. Dan held my head and I ran my fingers through his hair.

So then we basically made out for a good twenty minutes.

He pulled away, and we were both breathing extremely heavily.

"I can't believe it." He whispered, hugging me again.

I laughed. "I can't believe it either."

"You've been gone for six freaking months, Lindsay! Do you know how worried I was?!"

"I'm sorry. But the good news is that Dragovich is dead."

"You killed him?!"

"Threw him into a volcano."

"And I take it you got that in the process?" Dan asked, referring to my stitches. I nodded.

"Yeah. But I'm fine. And I'm back!"

Then he kissed me again. Oh Lord, thank you for giving me an amazing boyfriend.

When Dan pulled away, his eyes lit up. "Hamilton owes me twenty bucks!"

I laughed again, and grabbed his hand. I laced my fingers through his and we ran to Hamilton's room as fast as we could. We opened up his door and saw him playing Modern Warfare 3 with his head set on. He pressed paused and looked at us funny. Then he stared at me with wide eyes.

"Lindsay?" He exclaimed. "Oh man, you want my twenty bucks now right?"

As Dan scooped up his money, I looked around at Hamilton's poster-caked walls. They were mainly athletes, but there was also some bands, some trucks, and three posters of my best friend in some extremely revealing lingerie, trying to look as sexy as she can. I'm pretty sure I threw up in my mouth.

"Is that Emma?" I asked, pointing at the wall.

Hamilton nodded, a smirk on his face. "Sexy, right?"

"No! That's disgusting!" I shrieked. Hamilton grinned wider.

Dan shoved the money in his pocket. "It is pretty hot, Linds."

I sighed with relief because Dan remembered – even after six months – to use the 's' (we agreed never to call me Lind because my dad called me that). I glared at my boyfriend.

"If I say it's disgusting, then it's obviously disgusting."

Dan laughed his adorable little laugh. My heart skipped a beat. "Fine. Thanks for the money dude."

Hamilton scowled. "Shut up, I thought she was gonna die."

My cheeks flamed up. "Lindsay Cahill does not die."

Hamilton's frown turned into a cheeky smirk, two dimples forming on his cheeks. "Riiiight."

"It's true. I almost committed suicide before, but your amazing girlfriend stopped me."

"You still have to tell me about that." Dan noted.

I glared at him. "Shut up, it's not important."

"Well obviously it's important because you almost died."

"Whatever. Later."

I thought hit me like a bullet. I gasped and started jumping up and down. Hamilton and Dan both raised their eyebrows at me.

"What?" They asked.

"What's Emma having?" I squealed, even though I didn't know yet.

Hamilton's eyebrow dropped. "She can tell you."

"Don't pull that crap with me, I want to know from you."

"Why? I didn't even think you liked me."

"Eh, you're okay... But Emma's moody. I want you to be blunt so I can go scream and squeal all over the place."

"Ew." Dan mumbled. I punched his shoulder.

Hamilton fiddled with his fingers. "Twins."

"Twins? OMC, yay!" I started jumping all around the room and Dan grabbed my shoulders.

"Lindsay." Dan ordered, staring into my eyes. "Calm down."

I nodded and brushed some pink hair out of my eyes. "So, two boys? Two girls?"

"A girl and a boy." Hamilton answered.

"Aww! Now I gotta go piss Emma off."

I started towards and door. Dan followed me and Hamilton un paused his game. So down in the living room I started squealing and screaming and shrieking and jumping around until I got The rest of CCC to come down. There was hugs and laughter and lots of "I was for sure you were going to die"s and Ian just stared at me wide eyed and he never spoke a single word. Until I slapped him, of course.

He glared at me. "What was that for?"

I shrugged. "You looked kinds lost, thought I'd help you out."

"Gee, glad you're back."

"I know you are."

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and read the text.

You haven't texted me in six months -Caleb

I almost laughed at the coincidence. What are the odds that Caleb would text me the day I get back? Wow.

I just got back to MA literally today -Moi

Cool(: do u wanna meet up at SmoothFruits Café later? -Caleb

SurexD I'd luv tht(: -Moi

Ok c u 4? -Caleb

Okie doke(: -Moi

I slipped my phone back into my pocket.

"So what are we doing to celebrate my return?" I probed, grinning from ear to ear.

"It's my birthday, too," Emma piped up. "I want cake."

"You're fat enough." Dan retorted.

Emma tried to throw a punch but she missed by about twenty feet. "Shit."

"Yeah, do you think DQ makes 'it's your birthday/I'm so glad you're not dead' cakes?"

"Not likely." Jake answered.

I turned my attention towards him while pulling out my phone. "What's this about you eating my Ruffles on August 26th at 3:47pm?"

Jake scoffed. "Lindsay, that was six months ago."

"Did you or did you not eat my Ruffles?"

"I... I did."

I punched him directly in gut. While he was doubled over, clutching onto his stomach, I ninja kicked him in the family jewels. Dan burst out laughing while everybody else started gasping and cussing at me.

Jake groaned. "Dude... Once is enough."

I smirked. "Dude... Twice is enough."

"Eat shit!"

"Donkey penis!"

"Handicap Puerto Rican balls!"

"Hey," I warned, holding my finger in the air. "No offensive comebacks about Puerto Ricans. We have one in the building."

Ian pinched the bridge of his nose. "For the last time I am not Puerto Rican."

"Says Mic Jagger!" I yelled.

"What?"

"And he's not here right now, so he doesn't have a say in things."

"I thought he was dead."

"No he's not!"

"Well, then I'm on Mic Jagger's side."

"No, you have your own side. It's Mic Jagger vs. Lindsay vs. Ian."

"I don't know you." Ian stared at me oddly before stalking off, Saladin trailing gracefully behind him. After a moment of silence, there was a blood curdling scream, follow by some intense hissing. I stifled a laugh.

"Ian?" Amy called.

There was no response.

"Best case scenario; he's dead."

About everybody except for Dan, Atticus, Jake, Emma, Hamilton, Jonah, and Evan glared at me. So just Amy and Sinead. Touchy-touchy.

Amy, followed by Sinead, a snickering Me, and a reluctant everybody else (except for Emma because she 'didn't have the energy to get off the couch'. Wow.), walked over to the kitchen. Amy slowly opened up the door and peered inside. Then she opened it wider for the rest of us to come in. All I saw was Saladin licking his blood stained paws on the counter.

Amy's widened. "I-Ian?"

There was a groan from behind the island.

I almost laughed. "Jeez, I haven't heard Ian groan like that since... Since... Uh..."

Dan raised an eyebrow. "Obviously the last time he groaned like that was when..." His eyebrow dropped. "Uh... Amy?"

Her face turned beat red. "I haven't talked to Ian since... Uh..."

"Say it." Dan ordered.

She looked down at her shoes. "Since I heard him groan like that."

"What was the purpose?" Sinead probed.

"I.. Um..."

"Ames?" Evan asked slowly. "What did you do?"

"I had a reason!" Amy yelled. "He was being a jerk – accusing me of using warm water when his Armani tie was being washed. But I didn't even wash the clothes, so he had no right of accusing me of such things! So I—"

"I am wounded over here!" Ian moaned.

I waved him off. "Not now, Kabra."

He groaned again.

Amy's eyes lit up. "That's right! I ripped up his Armani tie, and he had, like, a funeral for it. So upset he was groaning."

Jake failed to hide his charming smile. "That was Tuesday, right?"

"Yeah." Amy answered. "Why?"

"I thought Emma was giving birth early."

"I heard that!" Emma shouted from the living room.

I burst out laughing. "Hey, Ian. Groan some more!"

"I am wounded!"

Amy walked around the island and shrieked. "Gods, Ian!"

"Told you I was wounded."

I hopped on top of the island like a civilized person, and glanced down at Ian's decapitated form (I have no idea what decapitated means, just going with what sounds right). Blood streaked his face. I couldn't tell underneath the bloody mess, but I was pretty sure he was missing his left earlobe. I for one thought this was hilarious, and promptly chortled (Lol, I sounded like a smart person in that last sentence xD).

"Yo, I-dawg," Jonah called.

"He means 'Hey, Ian'." Hamilton translated.

Jonah scowled. "Dem knows what I said."

"Sure..." Hamilton answered. He turned to the rest of us. "He just said 'they know what I said'."

Jonah shook his head. "Can I finish now?"

I started clapping. "A full on English sentence! Bravo, Jonah!"

He shoved me.

So then Amy cleaned up Ian demolished face, while I made the cake. Yeah, my mom used to make cakes for a living, and I always watched her, so I sorta picked up a few things.

I just made a small round one because they thaw faster. I was frosting the cake when Dan walked back into the kitchen.

"God, you look so angry." Dan stated with a smirk.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Piss off, I get very agitated when people interrupt my cake baking awesomeness."

Dan laughed and put his finger into my bowl of white icing. I glared at him as he liked the icing off his finger.

"This is amazing!"

"Shut up!"

"It was a compliment."

"I'm almost finished. Can you please leave."

"Nope."

"That wasn't a question."

"Fine. Be a grouch."

Dan folded his arms across his chest and walked back outside. Thank the Lord.


	40. Chapter 39

K, so... I haven't posted in FOREVER OHMYGAWD.

Sorry :P

ALLLSOOOO...

I'm not in the position to be asking this question. Y'all probably just want to read the story. You probably just skipped this part, too anyways..

Anyhoodle, I need relationship help :( K, so, I like this guy. Like, a lot. Except he's a grade below me. And my brother is basically best friends with him.

See, I was in a split class last year, that's why most if my friends are a grade below me. So my one friend, Myah, likes my crush too. I've never told her that I like him.. And if I do end up dating him she'd get mad and never talk to me again... You know, Myah and Lindsay both overreact over stupid things :P

Plus, all of my crush's friends say he's said that he likes me... And that he thinks I'm hot...

WHICH IS ABSOLUTELY CRAZY BECAUSE IM NOT!

He's just so funny and cute and awesome and PERFECT.

hes like a fictional character come to life :3

But when I think about... I just honestly think that he's not ready for a relationship and if we did start something, it wouldn't last :'(

So, rant over. PM me if you care about me and my awkward social/love life.

DISCLAIMER; TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own the 39 Clues or their characters, only her own

P.S Lindsay overreacts in this chapter... WHY LINDSAY WHY?!

* * *

I was getting ready to see Caleb. Was it bad that I was excited?

I put on some bright red skinny jeans, a white tank top with the UK flag on it, and some black Steve Madden boots I 'borrowed' from Emma's room.

I walked out into the garage and grabbed a random long board. I smiled. It was the same board I used when I first got to the mansion. Ah, memories.

So I rode all the way to Café Zeus, which wasn't that far into town. When I was just coming down the sidewalk, I spotted Caleb sitting on one of the outdoor tables. I felt a grin appear on my face.

"Hey." I greeted.

Caleb spun around and faced me. He was literally grinning from ear to ear. His hair was the same; black with a spiky blue part, like Josh Ramsay. He wore a black t shirt underneath a gray sweater. Loose dark wash jeans. And some Osiris sneakers.

Caleb jumped up and engulfed me in a hug. "Hey!"

I laughed. "Long time no see."

He pulled away and gestured to the seat in front of his. I set my long board under neath my chair and sat down.

"What's up with your head?" Caleb asked.

I pulled off the bandage. "Stitches. I hit my head on a rock."

"Did this happen in Canada?" Caleb probed, raising a eyebrow.

I shook my head. "Iceland, actually."

"Where do you get the money to travel?" Caleb questioned, just as a waitress appeared beside our table.

"I'll have a blueberry pomegranate smoothie please." I ordered in my 'nice girl' voice, although I clearly don't look like a nice person.

She nodded. "And for you?"

"I'll have the same—"

"He'll have the dragon fruit avocado smoothie." I interrupted.

The waitress nodded. "I'll be back in a minute."

Caleb stared at me. "Why did you say that?"

"Come on, in looks cool." I gestured to the stand up sign on our table. TRY NEW DRAGON FRUIT AVOCADO SMOOTHIE! Underneath was a picture of a pale green smoothie with dragon fruits and avocados behind it.

He scrunched his nose. "No, it looks gross."

"Just try it. If you don't like it, you can have mine." I told him. He reluctantly nodded.

"So, how do you get all the money? To travel."

"You see, my parents were really rich. When the passed, their wills gave all their money to me and my little brother."

That was partly true. Some of the money came from my victims pockets, or banks I just happened to rob.

Caleb nodded. "Your parents are dead?"

"Yeah." I mumbled. "But let's not talk about that. You got a smoothie to try."

The waitress appeared around the corner with our smoothies. We thanked her and she smiled.

"Okay. Do it." I told him, taking a sip of my own smoothie. Which was delicious, Btw.

Caleb stared at me for a second. He reluctantly grabbed the straw and popped it into his mouth. I vaguely saw the smoothie come up the straw, and into Caleb's mouth. He frowned. Then his frown was replaced by a grin as he put the took the straw out of his mouth.

I grinned too. "Is it good?"

"See for yourself." Caleb slid the cup across the table and I caught it before it spilt. I drank some of it, and surprisingly, it was delicious.

"Oh my gods, that's amazing!"

"I know right?" Caleb took his smoothie back and he continued to drink it. I also drank mine.

After we just talked and laughed. At around five thirty we got up and started walking back to the mansion.

"Then they like stick the camera up their asses. It's a called a shitty camera!"

Caleb burst out laughing. "That's disgusting!"

"Well, come on. They looked like porn stars, right?"

"I guess." Caleb agreed, chuckling still.

I shrugged. "Sorry 'bout my dirty mind."

"It's cool. I'm not all that clean myself." Caleb told me.

I grinned. "Good. Because I always act nice around you. So I can stop now?"

"Yeah, whatever." Caleb took out his phone, obviously because of a text. His fingers flew over the keyboard.

"I gotta get home soon." Caleb informed me. I glanced to my left and saw the mansion up on the hill, half hidden from the road by bushes and trees.

I sighed. "I'll see you later."

I gave him a hug and when I let go, Caleb's eyes dropped to my lips. I tensed.

Slowly, Caleb inched towards me. Being stupid little me, I didn't move. I just froze.

Finally, our lips met. But like a second later I jumped back like a scared cat.

Okay, Caleb is a freaking hilarious dude. He's cute, and all, but I'm daring Dan. I love Dan, and kissing Caleb right there made my gut swirl with guilt, and I wanted to hide.

"Caleb — I-I'm sorry. I can't. Sorry."

I spun in my heel and ran as fast as I could to the mansion, leaving Caleb behind.

«»«»«»

I tried to look casual when I entered the mansion. I guess I didn't exactly look casual, 'cause Emma raised her eyebrows at me.

To my surprise, she sat up. "You're breathing hard, sweating, and your cheeks are pale. What the hell happened?"

"N-nothing." I stammered, thoughts of Caleb's soft lips that tasted like that amazing smoothie we shared running through my mind. I gulped back a lump in my throat.

Emma patted the couch beside her. "Tell me."

Reluctantly, I sat down. I clasped my hands together as I let out a shaky breath.

"He kissed me." I whispered.

Emma's eyes widened. "Lindsay!"

I covered my face. "I'm stupid. It's my fault, I let it happen."

"You need to tell Dan." Emma ordered.

I wiped a tear from my eye. "I don't know how."

"Just be honest with him. If he gets mad, fine. But he'll get over it. He loves you too much."

I faintly smile. I hugged Emma and thanked her.

I was about to run up the stairs, but instead Ian trotted into the room with a letter in his hand.

"Cahill's!" Ian bellowed. "I have something to share with you all!"

Everybody else sprinted down the stairs. Dan took a seat beside me, but I didn't look at him once.

Ian opened up the letter.

"Daniel," Ian started. "It turns out you're not as much of a barbarian as I thought. You received a card in the mail today, which I took the liberty of opening and transcribing."

Ian cleared his throat.

"Dear Dan,

Why haven't you been in school? I've sent you a few texts, but there's been no response. Are you ok? I hope you're not sick! Anyway, if you're back in time, do you want to go to the middle school formal with me? I know you don't like to dance, but I bet you'd look really cute in a suit :)

Xoxo Molly"

Dan's cheeks flames up. Another lump formed in my throat.

Ian smirked. "Care to explain, Daniel?"

I glared at Dan. "Yeah. Care to explain?"

Dan avoided my gaze. "I-I, um..."

"Thanks." I growled.

I sprinted out of the room, and up the stairs into my own bedroom.

I slammed the door shut and threw myself on the bed.

I cried into my pillow. I sniffled and curled up into a ball.

I shouldn't be crying. I kissed Caleb, for God's sake!

My life was way too hard. I thought about all the bad moments in my life, beginning with my parents getting killed. I replayed that memory in my mind so many times I basically memorized it.

Then that orphanage. Luke never left my side, too scared to go off on his own. We were abused there by many strict adults. I still had scars on my legs and arms.

Then the Janus stronghold. All those weird looking people that I didn't know.

Almost committing suicide because of all the difficulties around me. I had tied a thick rope around my neck and attempted to hang myself at age 11. But then Emma came and saved the day.

Starving myself at age 12... I was too skinny for words to describe. Almost died again.

Getting shot when I was 12. I had to get surgery, and the operation took almost six hours. I almost died again.

Then I thought about my time at the mansion. All the bittersweet memories, with my new friends.

Wait, sorry.

My new family.

I slowly got up from the bed, grabbed that certain zip lock bag from my backpack that I swore never to touch again, and headed into the bathroom.

This time I locked the door so it was impossible for anybody to save me this time.

I glanced at myself in the mirror. I saw a girl, with pink purple and blue hair. Dark eye make-up. A button nose. Pale skin that was even paler then usual. She wasn't smiling. She looked sad a depressed. This girl was slim. Apparently she eats alots lot these days, but she had once stopped eating when she was twelve due to depression. She wasn't your average 13-year-old. She was different. Bad different.

I silently prayed for my friends and family, and I asked that I have a save travel to heaven. Or more likely hell, I thought. Tears blurred my vision, and they silent trailed down my cheeks.

I pulled out my phone, and pulled up the Instagram app. I took a picture of myself in the mirror. The caption was;

_It's about 6pm here in Massachusetts. I got my razors all ready. Now all that's needed is a goodbye. I shouldn't be writing this. It's pointless. Nobody's going to see it until I'm gone. But, anyways, my life it tough. I know I've never mentioned anything before but I lost both of my parents a while ago. That's when I started cutting. I tried to committ before. Didn't work out as I planned. I've starved myself. Didn't work out as I planned. I got into drugs. Didn't work out as I planned. I've been clean for a long time now, but something came up. It's time for an end..._

_Jonah - Keep on rapping. Forgot me. _

_Emma - All the memories.. You'll always be my best friend. But, please, forget about me. _

_Luke - Don't worry about me. I should end up going to a safer place.. But forget about me_

_Dan - there's nothing I can really say to you. I'm sorry. _

_This is my final goodbye. I'll see all of you very soon:)_

_love, Lindsay3_

I took a deep breath and pulled out the longest, sharpest razor from the bag. In my left wrist I carved a simple word as deep as I could; SORRY

Anger was all I felt as I cut, and scraped at my skin.

After lots of blood was lost, I crashed to the wall behind me, and slid down till I blacked out.


	41. Chapter 40

Watching People's Choice Awards...

Aadfghjkl; JHutch :3

And Aleisha Keys stahp singing about Katniss Everdeen!

DISCLAIMER; TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own the 39 Clues or their characters

* * *

I dreamt I was dead. If that makes sense.

I was sitting on a pure white couch. I wasn't allowed to move, I just had to stay still.

Out of the clouds, stepped my parents. They were both looking as fresh as a pair of daisies. They each wore white clothing, similar to the sofa I was sitting.

"Hello, Lindsay." My mother greeted, her voice sounded exactly how I remember it.

"Am I dead?" I croaked.

My parents smiled and shook their heads.

"Almost," Dad told me. "But your cousin got there just in time."

"Cousin?" I asked. "It was Jonah, wasn't in?"

"Okay, Lindsay." Mom said. "We only have a few more minutes, and we have to tell you something important."

Right when she said 'few more minutes' I felt a stinging in my left wrist. I glanced down and saw the bloody scars of the word 'sorry' burnt through my arm.

I choked. "I really am sorry."

"It's fine, Lindsay." Dad informed me. "But we just want to let you know that when you wake up, Daniel will have a reasonable explanation for you about the letter."

"He's an amazing guy, and you guys are perfect for each other." Mom grinned at me.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "So you can see everything we do?"

"Most of the time..." Dad answered, staring pointedly at the sky.

"Okay, Lindsay, you will seek many more adventures, and many more surprises are to come, and if anything bad crosses your mind again, think about us and everything will be alright." Mom assured me.

I faintly smiled. "Thank you. I really miss you guys, and I love you so, so much. So does Luke."

"Keep an eye on him." Dad told me. "He's been getting into some trouble with your Aunt Cora lately."

I frowned. "That's weird. He usually always good..."

"Bye, Lindsay." Mom Said. She blew me a kiss. "We love you and Luke dearly, and we'd do anything to be with you today."

Mom and Dad waved to me, and my vision blurred. I slightly opened my eyes, and I was met with bright fluorescent lights that really seemed to piss me off.

"What the hell." I whispered. It meant to come out as a shout, but my voice didn't seem to be working.

I let my eyes roam around the room. All I saw was a heart monitor, lots of tubes and wires, and Jonah was sitting on a chair beside Luke, Aunt Cora, and surprisingly, Uncle Broderick. No Dan.

I inhaled sharply. Jonah looked up expectantly. When he took notice of my opened eyes, he hopped up all Gangsta Kronikles style with an angry expression on his face.

"Lindsay Sapphire Jane Walker Wizard Cahill, you are stupid!" He shouted. Everybody glanced at him with nervous expressions.

"I heard you saved me this time." I muttered, smirking at him.

"Yeah, 7 hours after you nearly bled to death, and — wait, how'd you know?" Jonah asked.

I shook my head at him, indicating that I wasn't going to tell him.

Luke stepped over with red eyes, and tears streaming down his face. "Why did you try to die?"

I sighed. "Long story. It's okay, bud. I won't do it again."

"Hell yeah, you won't do it again!" Jonah yelled. "Some chick tweeted about seeing me here, now there's girls lined up the bock, and I gotta do an interview after this telling the whole freaking world that I had to come here because my stupid cousin is suicidal!"

I closed my eyes and forced my tears to stay back.

"Jonah's right, Linds." Uncle B told me, taking a minute to peer up from his phone. "You need to learn to look past all the bad things, and focus on the good. Be lucky you lived."

"I really am sorry." I informed them all.

Aunt Cora stared pointedly at my arm. "We know."

I gazed sheepishly at my wrist, where tape and cotton bandages covered the new scars I created. "This is really embarrassing."

"No, Lindsay, it's stupid. We shouldn't be here. In fact we wouldn't be here if D—" Jonah stopped himself.

A single tear fell down my cheek. "Where is he?"

"He was here. But he left about half an hour ago." Aunt Cora told me.

"He looked really angry." Luke noted.

"Upset." Aunt Cora corrected.

Luke glared back at her. "Angry."

All of a sudden, the door burst open. Dan stood there with an angry expression on his face. He looks so cute when he's angry.

I stopped myself as thoughts of Molly and Caleb floated around my brain.

My face contorted with anger.

"Give me five minutes alone. Please." Dan glared at everybody else.

They nodded and walked outside, closing the door behind them.

Dan stood beside my hospital bed, probably memorizing every detail of my pale form. It was completely silent expect for my beeping heart monitors.

"I'm sorry, Dan." I whispered.

His face softened momentarily. "I should be the one saying sorry. Molly... She's a very clingy girl. We talked, like, once and she thinks we're a couple. Did you do this because of me?"

I felt so guilty I almost threw up. "No. It had nothing to do with you. And Dan, I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"...Caleb and I kissed.."

Tears blurred my vision I didn't think I would be so emotional, confessing this to him. Then again, Emma calls me unstable, so...

"I knew he was a bad guy..." Dan growled. He ran a hand threw his hair.

"Dan it was a mistake. An accident."

"Lindsay, cheating isn't an accident. Falling off your bike is an accident. You didn't trip and fall into his mouth."

"Dan, you don't understand—"

"What is there to understand? You kissed Caleb. The end."

The worst part was that he was right. I bit my lip. "I-I'm really, really, really sorry Dan."

"Save it, Lindsay."

Ouch. Dan's tone was cold as ice, ripping it's way through my heart. I gulped.

"Dan..."

"Lindsay, I think we should take a break."

My heart shattered into a billion pieces. "You... You're breaking up with me?"

"I'm sorry, Linds. I really like you. It'll only be for a little while."

I nodded mutely. I rolled over and hugged my stomach trying hard not to cry.

"We can still be friends." Dan offered.

"Just leave, Dan." My ordered, my voice cracking.

Dan sighed and walked back out the door, leaving me to cry on the hospital bed without him.

I felt genuinely hurt. I thought Dan and I would be together forever, even if it's a lot to ask for. Even if we are only 13. I needed him. And the second he stepped out that door, I missed him already.

* * *

OMG DAN LINDSAY NOOOO!

Kk, so 'nuff drama... I guarantee laughs in the next chapter. Well, maybe :P

~ Me


	42. Chapter 41

GUESS WHAT!

So, y'all know Flo Rida right? The rapper/singdud famous dude?

Yeah, we'll, he was in Dubai, UAE and my cousins & aunt & uncle live there. Flo Rida was throwing a party in his private cabana or something and MY AUNT WAS INVITED IN AND SHE PARTIED WITH FLO RIDA omfgasdfghjkl;

Thats right. Be jelly ^.^

DISCLAIMER: TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own the 39 Clues or their characters, only her own

* * *

Jonah held my arm as I attempted to get out of the hospital bed. Aunt Cora and Luke had flown back to LA after I assured them sixty billion times that I was fine. Uncle Broderick had stayed because of Jonah's interview that I was being forced to go to.

I steadied myself on Jonah's arm and sighed. "Why can't I walk properly?"

"The doctor said that's a side effect to your medication." Uncle B answered. He was already at the door waiting for us.

"Can't I change first?" I pressed, glancing down at my unappealing hospital gown. "Now that I'm single, I actually care about my appearance in front of other guys."

Jonah glanced over at his dad, then back at me. "Yeah. Sure. I'm sorry, Linds. About you and Dan."

I forced a smile. "It's fine. I'm over it."

Truth be told, I was not over it. I was still trying extremely hard not to burst into tears when my mind wandered over to Dan's adorable laugh, and his shining crystal blue eyes.

"Word. I think Amy dropped some clothes off when she came." Jonah made sure I was stable before going and looking around.

"When was Amy here?" I inquired.

"Right when I found you. Dan and I came in the ambulance, and A-dawg, I-dawg, E-dawg, and S-dawg drove here." Jonah answered, while producing a navy duffle bag.

"I'll go ahead and start the car." Uncle B decided, stepping out the door.

Jonah opened up the bathroom door, flicked the lights on, and placed the bag on the counter.

"You good?" He probed.

I laughed. "I'm great."

Obviously not, because I took a step forward and I had to catch myself on the wall. Damn medication.

"I'll wait for you." Jonah informed me.

I nodded. "Thank you."

I held onto the wall and cross over into the bathroom. I closed the door slowly before turning around and facing the bag.

I unzipped it and peered inside. I saw a pair of dark skinny jeans, a grey t shirt, some socks, my leopard print high tops, and my favoritest sweater in the world; it's leopard print, with a kitten face on the front, and ears on the hood. I smiled gratefully.

Due to my lack of balance, it took me about twenty minutes to change.

Also, because I go an Instagram notification and realized '#riplindsay' had over 600+ pictures to its tag. I didn't think it'd get this huge. I mean, I only had 300 followers.

But when I checked I realized I gained 2000 followers just because of my suicide note.

I took a picture of myself making my bandages visible and uploaded it. Caption:

_Hey. This is super embarrassing. I'm at the hospital. My cousin, Jonah (Jonah Wizard. You might know him) found me as I was bleeding. I'm on special blood-loss medication that's making my balance all f*cked up. Sorry to worry you. Delete your #riplindsay pictures because they are pointless. Sorry for all the attention I didn't ask for_

_~ Lindsay_

Jonah knocked on the door while I was tying my shoes.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, Jo. Just tying my shoes." I answered. I finished the knot and stood up straight, almost falling on my face.

I gritted my teeth. Why cant I just take Tylenol, or something?

I opened up the heavy door and walked out. Jonah caught me before I tripped.

"I have no idea how you got dressed without cracking your skull." Jonah stated.

I shrugged. "I don't know either."

We exited the hospital room. Bad thing? The lights were brighter in the hallway.

"Why do they use fluorescent lighting?" I asked, squinting.

"To piss the patients off." Jonah explained.

I laughed. "Probably."

A nurse smiled at us. "Have a nice day."

"Not likely with your funky medication." I spat.

Jonah poked me. "Shut up."

"Maybe immense anger is another side effect." I supplied.

Jonah scowled. "If you don't shut up I'll..."

"You'll what?"

Before I could even scream, Jonah tossed me over his shoulder like a doll. Exactly the same way he did when I first got to the mansion.

"Jonah Wizard, put me down!"

"No. This is your punishment. You can come down when you learn to behave."

"Ugh, seriously?"

"Seriously."

I lifted my head up and noticed all the stares we were getting. I smiled.

"Jonah, this is bad for your image."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jonah Wizard spotted at Boston General Hospital mugging a helpless girl—"

"Helpless my ass. You probably have posing darts under your nails. Or a mini stun gun in your sock."

"Okay, yes, but the press doesn't know that."

"Then we'll tell them."

"No! I'll get arrested, genius!"

"Okay. Then I'll try to act nonchalant while carrying a pink haired girl," Jonah said, then started whistling.

That caused the people to send glares. Weirdos.

"Where's the interview?"

"It's here in Boston. Not really for a certain magazine, just some news guys."

"Oh. Kay."

Jonah walked right outside and put me down in front of the SUV. Not smart if you ask me. Einstein here knew my balance was messed up, and he just puts me down after hanging me upside down. Smart, Einstein. Smart.

So I fell over and hit my head really hard. My hands instinctively flew to the back if my head. I felt a lump forming.

I pushed myself up. "Thanks."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to."

I raised my hands in the air, and Jonah scooped me up again. I opened up the door and climbed in. Jonah went around to the front seat.

Uncle B pulled out of the parking space. "Nice stunt, Linds."

I scowled. "Blame Jonah."

"I didn't give you the medication."

"But you did throw me over your shoulder."

"Yeah, but I had a reason."

I glared at him. "Whatever. Did Amy send my iPad?"

Jonah dug around in the duffle bag at his feet. He brought out my iPad. "Here. Now shut up."

I turned it on and started playing Subway Surfers. I'm so beast at it. My high score is 265318. After I died I looked down at the leader board. I scowled.

Dan had just passed me today in guessing, because I was always ahead of him. His score was 310475.

Underneath Dan, it was me, then Jonah with 123784, then Emma with 97234, then Hamilton with 85321, then Caleb with 55347, then Amy with 10256. I always laugh at Amy's score.

I was determined to beat Dan's score, so I played another round. I got to 299000 and almost died, but I used a hover board right on time. I gasped. I only had 6 hover boards left!

But I ended up beating Dan's score, thankfully. I got 347926. Ha. Take that.

The car stopped suddenly. I glanced up and saw a studio. Jonah, Uncle B and I got out and headed inside.

"Hello!" There was a chirpy little lady at the front desk. She smiled and Jonah and Uncle B, but had some reason to scowl at me. I scowled back.

"It's nice to meet you Jonah Wizard. And you too, Mr Wizard." She stated, coming out from around the desk.

"What about me?" I asked. The medication was sort of wearing off, but I was still uneasy. I stumbled, and Jonah grabbed me just in time.

"Who are you?" Lady asked.

"I'm Lindsay Wizard-ish."

"Wizard... Ish?" Lady questioned.

I glared at Uncle B "Is slurring another side effect?"

He pulled a piece of paper from his jacket pocket. "Side effects may include unstableness, minor slurring, nausea, constipation, and temporary memory loss."

Jonah tried not to laugh. My eyes widened. "What?"

Uncle B shrugged. "The doctors said the medication will help your loss of blood."

"Is constipation really necessary?"

"Lindsay, we have an interview to do. Come get me if you start feeling nauseous."

Then Lady guided Jonah and Uncle B towards a different room, and I was left to wait in the lobby. Great.

«»«»«»

20 minutes later I was sitting on a chair, my head between my knees, I couldn't pronounce my own name, and I was so nauseous it was scary.

I tried to talk to myself, but it came out like "Huh nay bug foo." So, I sounded like a drunk Asian.

My stomach was swirling, and I had no idea where the bathroom was in this place, so I told myself I would puke all over Lady's chair if I needed to. I was extremely dizzy, and my hands looked ghostly white.

Damn medication.

I wouldn't be in this mess if Molly never sent Dan that note. I hope they both rot in hell.

It had been exactly 4 days since Dan broke up with me. If Emma found out already... God, I wouldn't want to be in Dan's shoes if she had.

I got a weird taste in my mouth. Something like blood and metallic. My eyes widened.

I got up on terrifyingly shaky legs and 'ran' over to Lady's desk. I pushed myself up and leaned over, throwing up all over her stupid little leather seat.

I don't want to go into details about my barf, but let's just say I threw up that multigrain cookie I had at the hospital, and some orange juice. So it looked, and smelt, pretty nasty.

I smiled to myself before walking back to the chair, carefully choosing my steps.

I shakily pulled out my phone and sent a text to Uncle B, who, without a doubt, would be on his Blackberry.

Me; Dude, where r u?

BW; The interview room, where do you think?

Me; -.- can u hurry up?

BW; why? Feeling nauseous? ^.^

I hate the fact that my Uncle understood texting, and that he knew emoticons.

Me; Let's just say I felt nauseous all over that lady's chair .

BW; ... We're coming

I slipped my phone back into my back pocket, a triumphant smile plastered on my sickly pale face.


	43. Chapter 42

HEEEEEEEYYYYYOOOOOOO

hai.

hi.

Hello.

Sup?

Hiya.

Hey.

Howdy.

Uh,,, yeah.

DISCLAIMER; TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own The 39 Clues or their characters, only her mentally insane OC's

* * *

Uncle B dropped Jonah and I off at the mansion. I stepped inside the door, a pain in the pit of my stomach.

Yes, I was past the slurring/nausea stage, and no, I'm not going into details about the constipation. You'll just have to figure that one out on your own.

Right away I heard laughing from the living room. Dan's laugh, I obviously heard, along with another laugh. A girl's laugh.

Great.

I avoided the living room and headed straight for the kitchen. Jonah was at my side quick as a flash.

"Doc said no desserts."

"Do Ruffles count?" I asked.

Jonah shook his head. "No Ruffles, Linds." My shoulders slumped at a dramatic level.

"How long can I not eat Ruffles for?"

"Four days."

I groaned.

"Cheer up. You can have..." Jonah leaned over and plucked something out of a bowl. "An apple."

I reluctantly took it, a managed a weak bite. Jonah smiled. "How about we play some COD to take your mind off Ruffles?"

I nodded and followed him to the games room. I stopped for a second.

To get to the games room you have to pass through the living room.

Oh shit.

How cliché.

I grabbed Jonah's arm. "If I nearly burst into tears, can you cover up for me?"

Jonah raised his eyebrows, then Dan and that girl started laughing again. Jonah understood easily and nodded. "Def, bro."

We walked into the living room. I'm pretty sure Dan heard us coming because he made it really clear that he was "definitely going to the middle school formal with you, Molly!"

I almost gagged. Molly was like a life sized barbie. Right from perfect blonde hair to plastic body.

Okay, she's not actually plastic. But she seemed like a stuck up bitch who has lots of plastic surgery.

This Molly freak had perfect blonde hair, perfect blue eyes, a perfect face, and her outfit... Lord, have mercy on my eyes.

She was wearing a black tank top with a very revealing neckline, a zebra print cake skirt, and a pair of six inch heels that looked like they came from Emma's closest.

I scrunched my nose in disgust. I didn't mean for it to be visible, but both Dan and Barbie glared at me.

Dan was glaring at me hard though. What a jerk. I can't believe he has the nerve to stare at me like that! I'm not the one that did anything wring here!

Barbie's eyes lit up. "Jonah Wizard?"

"Uh, yeah. He's a distant cousin." Dan explained, scratching the back of his neck. "Molly, meet Jonah. Jonah, meet Molly."

Jonah shook Barbie's hand, while flashing his million dollar grin. "How's it going?"

Barbie smiled back. "Good. And yourself?"

"Great."

I sent daggers at my stupid cousin. I told him to cover up for me, not to hit on a thirteen year old!

Barbie looked me up and down. I folded my arms across my chest.

"Who are you?" Barbie spat. I smirked. I learned that if somebody is mean, or intimidating to you, it usually means they're jealous, or they find you as competition.

"I'm Lindsay Cahill, and I don't spend my free time caking my face with make up." My smirk widened when Barbie's mouth hung open.

"Well, I'm Molly McCormick and I don't spend my free time trying to commit suicide!"

Honestly, I took no offense to that what so ever. I just grinned even wider. "Good, because committing suicide is bad, mm'kay."

I noticed Dan bite his lip, trying to contain his laughter. Barbie didn't understand it at all.

"At least I don't have pink hair, freak!"

"I have pink hair for a reason. You wouldn't understand."

"Maybe I would understand. Give it to me."

"All I'm giving you it a turtle bite and a bitch slap."

Barbie didn't even comprehend what I said. I pinched her stomach, and slapped her face before running out of that room as face as I could.

Jonah ran after me, trying not to burst out laughing as well. We slipped into the games room and saw Hamilton, Emma, ad Jake occupying three couches.

"Oh my gawd, Emma! You got off the couch!" I shrieked.

Emma stared at me. "Yeah, like two days ago. Where have you been?"

"The hospital genius." I gestured to the gauze wrapped around my wrist.

Emma nodded. "Thought so."

"Sorry you weren't the hero this time." Jonah winked towards Emma.

"Shut up, or I'll start calling you the name again." Emma warned.

Jonah's eyes widened in pure horror. I burst out laughing.

See... A while back, I was ten, Emma 13, and Jonah 14, we were eating dinner and Emma had shaken up Jonah's coke before giving it to him. He had his mouth full of bread when he opened it up. So when it sprayed him, he shouted, "There's cock in my eyes!"

Emma and I burst out laughing. Yeah, I was only ten, but once again, I'm a very dirty person ^.^

"It's the almighty CockFace Wizard!" Emma yelled, causing another hoard of laughter from me.

Jonah just glared at Emma. "I meant coke."

"Sure. Who wants to come tell the press Jonah's gay with me?" Emma asked.

"With you? Emma, you're a girl." I stated, sipping my own Coke.

Emma's face flamed up. Jonah burst out laughing.

So... Yeah. That's the story of CockFace Wizard.

"Wait, what name?" Jake asked.

"CockFace Wizard." I informed him and Hamilton. The two boys exploded with laughter

Emma smirked. "Shall I tell the press this time?"

I grinned. "Again, Emma you're a girl."

Emma's face turned beat red. "Shut up. I was, like, twelve."

"But you so wanted Jo over here." I jerked my thumb in Jonah's direction. Emma's face was even redder.

"Weren't we dating then?" Jonah asked.

"No, we started dating on my thirteenth birthday, remember? That was, like, three days after that happened." Emma explained.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I could've sworn you were already dating."

"Me too." Jonah agreed.

"Wait," Hamilton stopped. You guys dated before?"

"It was only for, like, a week." Emma assured.

"Two weeks." Jonah corrected.

"Fine. Two weeks."

"Remember when Luke and I hid on the balcony when you guys were on the porch?" I probed.

Emma and Jonah glared at me.

"That sweater is still stained!" Emma shouted.

"Lolz, I know."

Hamilton and Jake looked confused again. "What happened?"

"See, L-dawg and mini L-dawg—"

"Lindsay, can you explain what happened? In English please?" Jake interrupted Jonah.

"See, Emma and Jonah were on the porch, talking and stuff. Luke and I filled two super soakers with grape juice and we hid on the balcony. When Jonah and Emma started kissing, we sprayed them."

Hamilton's face contorted with jealousy. "Kissing?"

"Yeah, cuz we were dating–"

"F*ck, I'm hungry!" Emma shouted, and Jonah scowled. Obviously because he was interrupted once again.

"My mom always said she sat Whoppers and V8 juice when she was pregnant with me." I shuddered.

Emma scrunched her nose in disgust. "That's gross."

"What do you like to eat?"

Emma hopped up from the couch, and proceeded towards the door. "Salt and Vinegar chips, and chocolate milk."

"Ew!"

Emma gave us all her famous 'you get what you get' face, then headed towards the kitchen.

"Jonah..." I managed, grabbing his arm. "I think the nausea stage is coming back."

Then I ran out of the room, into the bathroom, and threw up in the toilet.


	44. Chapter 43

I leftrealized left the 39 Clues MB :'(

*sigh* I had an awesome time on there... It was basically my life from November 2011-August 2012 :P I'll probably go back on in a few months... hopefully...

DISCLAIMER; TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own The 39 Clues or their characters, only her own

* * *

I woke up the next morning with no memory what so ever. My mind was completely empty. When I tried to think, it just went blank. Great.

I didn't know who I was, where I was, or what the hell was up with my hair. It was pink, for God's sake!

I put on some random clothing from my closet. I brushed out my pink hair and walked out the door. I coughed.

The house was huge! And I had no idea where I was going. So I ended up getting lost.

Somebody tapped my shoulder. I spun around and saw this guy, maybe seventeen, he was wearing shades even though we were inside, a white muscle shirt, a black leather jacket, baggy pants, vans, and lots of gold chains.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

I bit my lip "Walking."

"Um, word. But aren't you hungry?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Uh, do you mind leading me to the kitchen? Or... Telling me what your name is?"

Dude's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "What?"

"Nice to meet you, What." I held out my hand. He didn't shake at all. Rawr.

"What do you remember?" What asked.

I scratched my forehead. "Nothing."

"What's your name?"

"Dunno."

"Age?"

"Dunno."

"Birthday?"

"Dunno. Like I said, I know nothing."

"Great," What pulled out his phone and dialed. "Hello? Hey, pops. Uh, yeah. She doesn't remember anything. It's a side effect? Good. A week?! Oh God... K, bye."

What hung up his phone. "Your name is Lindsay. Uh... You got into an accident and a side effect to your medication is memory loss. You'll get you memory back in a week."

I tapped the top of my head, wanting the memories to come back now. Unfortunately, that didn't work.

"So... I guess your name isn't What."

"No, it's Jonah. Jonah Wizard. You cousin, and teen superstar, and..." Jonah grinned mischievously. "You love working as my personal servant."

I raised an eyebrow. "I do?"

"You do. Come on. I'll show y'all the kitchen, then yo can cook me some breckie." Jonah said. He led me downstairs and to the kitchen.

I saw six other people in the kitchen; a pregnant girl, a really buff dude, an auburn haired girl, a charming boy, a makeshift Barbie, and a Puerto Rican. Odd bunch.

"Am I related to all of them?" I whispered to Jonah.

He grinned. "None of them, actually."

That took me off guard. I just live with random people.

"Your best friend, her boyfriend, Sinead, your ex boyfriend, his new girlfriend, and Ian."

I nodded. "Names?"

"Emma, Hamilton, Dan, and Molly."

"I'm sticking with Barbie."

"That's what you called her before."

"Really?"

Jonah nodded.

"Cool."

I walked over and stood in front of the stove. I stared at it blankly.

"Hey, Jo..." I trailed off. He glanced up at me. "Are you sure I always made breakfast for you? Because I have no freaking idea how to work this thing."

Everybody glanced at each other before cracking up. Well, Barbie didn't laugh. She just looked confused. Jonah smiled triumphantly.

"What's up with you?" Emma asked.

"I... Amnesia. That's what it's called, right?"

Emma gaped. "Amnesia? F*ck, what the hell did you do?"

"Uh..." I glanced back at Jonah for support. He just said something about an accident and medication. I didn't know the full story, so I needed him to help me out.

"The medication she took. At the hospital. Side effect is memory loss." Jonah explained.

Everybody nodded understandingly. What? Do people lose memory on a daily basis here?

"Uh, yeah." I mumbled. Jeez, this is awkward. Nothing can ever be more awkward then sitting in a room with people you don't know, but they know you.

"So you told her that she always made breakfast for you?" Hamilton asked Jonah. He nodded.

"I've always wanted to have fun with a person with amnesia." Emma declared. She glared at me. "Who the f*ck are you?"

My cheeks flamed up. My heart beat increased as I realized I was the center of attention. Emma ruffled my hair. "I'm just joking."

"My name's Lindsay, right? And I'm 23% per cent sure I have a brother."

"Luke." Jonah filled me in. "He's 11."

"Yeah, um, can you tell me some things about myself? You know to, trigger the memories?" I asked, kind of embarrassed.

"You like Ruffles."

"And Call of Duty."

"And sleeping."

"And the Hunger Games, and Percy Jackson."

"And the Ready Set."

The only people who didn't say anything were Dan and Barbie. Well, I guess I didn't know them too well. But wait — didn't Jonah say he was my ex boyfriend...?

"Call of Duty?" I asked, sheepishly.

Dan slammed his hands down on the mahogany table. "Don't tell me you forgot about COD."

Something inside me shouted "That is mahogany!" but I decided not to say that out loud.

"I'm sorry. But I don't remember a thing." I replied.

Dan stood up. "Come on. I'll show you."

Barbie glared at her apparent 'boyfriend'. "But Dan, can't we show her another time? We got the fashion show, remember?"

I scrunched up my nose. "Fashion show? Dude, you don't look like one of them."

Dan squinted his eyes. "One of who?"

"Um, fashion... People? Like, you know, guys who dress like, in, um, colorful tight clothes, and their voices..."

"Are high pitched!" Emma shouted. "Like Kevin!"

"Yeah! Wait, who's Kevin?" I asked.

Emma shook her head. "You've never met him. And be happy."

"K..."

"Yeah, but not all guys in the fashion industry are like that." Barbie challenged.

I folded my arms across my chest. "Name one."

"Rob Evans!" Emma shouted.

I glared at her.

"Choose a side!" Hamilton poked her.

Emma took a sip of chocolate milk. "I have a right to attain maturity of either of the sides."

Everybody stared blankly at her.

"That is the single most smartest thing I've very heard you say..." Ian whispered.

Emma scowled. "Shut up. I'm a very smart person."

Sinead smirked. "What's 4 million six hundred thirty four thousand—"

"Life smart. Not math smart."

"Whatever." Sinead muttered.

"Are they always like this?" I asked Dan.

"Mhmm. It really sucks that you forget everything. Did it say how long you won't have any memories?"

I gazed over at Jonah.

"A week." Jonah answered.

I nodded. "A week."

"Oh. How about COD?" Dan asked.

"How about fashion show?" Barbie grabbed Dan's arm. "You're not dating her anymore."

"So?" Dan asked. "We can still be friends."

I scrunched up my nose again. "Did I say that?"

"Say what?"

"That we can still be friends?"

"No, I did. Why?"

"Dude, that only happens in the movies. Ex couples never stay friends."

"Oh, so you remember that, but not your freaking name?"

"Yeah."

"Fashion show it is." Dan and Barbie walked away to a different room, Barbie with a devious smirk on her face.

"Assholes." I murmured.

I sat down on top of the island. "Anybody have any Ruffles? I wanna see how amazing these things are."

Hamilton opened a cupboard and tossed me a blue bag.

I opened it up and peered inside. I saw... Chips. These are Ruffles? Sweet.

I took a handful and shoved it my mouth. Oh my gawd, now I know why I freaking love these things!

"God, it's heaven in a bag." I sighed.

Emma bit her lip.

"What?" I asked.

"I guess you don't have you dirty mind anymore." Emma murmured.

"Sure..." I trailed off, stuffing my face with Ruffles.

"How 'bout some COD?" Hamilton offered. "I can get Jake too—"

The doorbell rang. A cat sprinted out of another room and started hissing at the door.

I glanced at everybody else. Thy didn't seem like they were going to get the door. So I stood up and opened it up myself.

In front of the door was a guy, he was black hair with a little blue spike over top of his shining blue eyes. He had many piercings, and his lips were pressed into a tight line on his pale face.

I bit my lip. "Hey."

"Hey, Lindsay. I came to talk about what happened." He told me.

I gazed back at the kitchen. Everybody was talking and laughing. I stepped outside, shutting the heavy door behind me.

"Sorry. I—"

I was going to tell him that I aid no idea who the hell he was. But he interrupted me.

"I should be the one saying sorry. I didn't mean to. I thought we were on the same page, and—"

I grabbed his shoulders. "What the hell are you talking about?"

His face contorted with confusion. "What?"

"You heard me."

"The kiss, remember? I kissed you, Uh... 5, 6 days ago? I came the next day but this really, really buff dude answered and said you were at the hospital. What happened, by the way?"

I shrugged. "Dunno."

"You... You don't know?"

"Mind telling me your name?"

"Lindsay, if this is some sort of a joke..."

"It's not. I seriously don't know your name."

"It's Caleb." He stared at me blankly, as if I were stupid. "We met in Thailand, like, eight months ago."

"Right... See, when I was at the hospital, I took this medication that made me lose my memory. It'll be back in a week though." I explained, scratching the back of my neck.

"Really?" Caleb asked. I nodded. "Wow."

"Well, maybe if you come inside you can tell me all about yourself? Please?" I looked up into his electric blue eyes.

He smiled. "Alright."

I opened up the door an brought him inside. Jonah glanced at him up and down.

"Who's this?" Jonah asked through a mouth full of Ruffles. My eyes darted back and between Jonah and the bag of chips that everybody was feasting on.

"I may have amnesia, but I have a feeling I flipped shit when you ate my Ruffles."

Jonah abruptly stopped chewing, as did Emma, Hamilton, Ian, Sinead, another girl, and three other guys.

Then, at lightning speed, everybody dispersed into random directions, leaving Caleb and I alone in the kitchen.

"Well then."

I picked up the aluminum bag, not surprised that it was empty.

"Want to come up to my bedroom?" I asked. Caleb nodded, failing to hide his laughter.

"What?" I questioned.

"Your family... Not like mine." Caleb followed me up the stairs. This morning was clear as glass in my mind, so I used my memory (or lack of, thereof) to guide Caleb to my bedroom.

I immediately jumped onto the bed. Caleb sat down beside me. Now on my stomach, my head rested on my hands, I smirked at him.

"Twenty questions?" I asked.

Caleb grinned, getting more comfortable. "Okay. I'll go first. Do you remember anything?"

"Before this morning? Nope. So this game is kind of pointless. Uh... I'll just ask you questions. Like, what happened when me met?"

Caleb took a deep breath, as if he was about to recite a speech. "Thailand, eight months ago. These two people threw you into a manhole, and started pouring oil into it. I turned off the pump, helped you out, then we went and robbed a house together."

I cursed under my breath. "I wish I remember that. It sounds like so much fun."

I hung my head over the side of the bed and groaned. This was so annoying!

"It's fine. You said your memory will be back in a week, right?" Caleb inquired.

I nodded. But when I was hanging upside down I guess it sort of looked like a had a neck spasm.

"So... Will you still remember this week? Or will you forget about it?"

"Most likely remember." I answered. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Caleb shrugged.

"So... Question número two. What are your thoughts on world peace?"

Caleb raised his eyebrows. "What?"

I shrugged. "Ran out of questions. You don't have to answer."

"Alrighty, then."

"You said we kissed, right?"

Caleb nodded. "Yeah. Then you freaked out and ran away.

My cheeks flamed up as I sat up. "I did? God, I'm sorry."

"No, it's cool. You probably had a reason."

"Which I forget. Bloody fantastic."

I peered over at Caleb. He was staring down at his feet as he kicked then around aimlessly.

"That reason is gone, Caleb. That was your move."

I smiled when he turned around with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"Right."

He pressed his lips against mine. That must've been a good reason I had, because this boy was an amazing kisser. And he was hot, too. Sweet.

We pulled away at the same time with huge grins on our faces. Caleb leaned his forehead on mine, and I gently felt his warm breath caressing my lower lip. Gods, I wanted to kiss him more!

So I kissed him again, and this time, I leaned backwards until I was lying down, with Caleb on top of me. How could anybody run away from this guy?

Warmth spread throughout my body at the touch of his soft lips. Caleb pulled away from my mouth and started kissing along my neck and jawline. My heart was beating so fast, I was pretty sure he could here it.

All of a sudden, Caleb stopped. He said up completely straight, and tried to act casual.

"Wha—"

The door opened up and Dan poked his head inside. "What'cha up to?"

"We're talking." I lied, hopping he believed me.

Dan nodded. "Right. Um, Amy was thinking we could go out for lunch. She wanted your opinion on where to go."

I stared at him. "Does she know I have amnesia?"

"No."

"Tell her that, and maybe my opinion won't matter so much."

I don't know why, but felt an indescribable anger towards Dan. I guess when our break up wasn't that long ago. But glancing over at Caleb, I knew I was over it.

"Alright. She says Caleb's welcome to come."

Was that just me, or did I here jealousy in his voice? Even if I did, why would he be jealous? He has a girlfriend of his own.

"Nah, it's cool. I gotta get home in half an hour anyways." Caleb answered.

Dan nodded and shut the door leaving us alone again.

I gazed at Caleb expectantly. When the coast was clear, Caleb leaned on top of me again, and crashed his lips onto mine.


	45. Chapter 44

Hiya. Edited chapters 39-41 because I added some things. I suggest you reread them cuz there's kind of an important thing in chapter 39..

K, so, 'nuff talking. New chapter.

DISCLAIMER; TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own the 39 Clues or their characters only her own.

P.S; I suck at writing poetry. I apologize in advance.

* * *

Half an hour later...

I kissed Caleb on more time. "Bye."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Caleb assured. I shut the door behind him and sighed. In that whole half an hour, we just made out basically.

I heard somebody whistle. I spun on my heel and saw Emma at the kitchen, snacking on some chips.

"Lindsay, what did y'all do in the half an hour he was here?" Emma questioned, wagging her eyebrows at me.

"F*cked like there was no tomorrow." I brought my hands down and pushed forward in THAT motion.

Emma started coughing uncontrollably. This caused me to smirk.

"Lindsay! You're thirteen!"

"I'm just kidding." I informed her, trying not to laugh. She breathed a sigh of relief. "What kind of chips are those?"

"Salt and Vinegar."

I scrunched my nose in disgust.

"Want some?"

"No thanks. I don't want to ruin the taste of Ruffles with different types of chips."

"God, Lindsay. So... What did you guys actually do?"

"We talked."

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"And... We made out."

Emma through her hands in the air. "Points!"

"Shut up."

«»«»«»

Five days later I was lying on my bed with my earphones in my ears, my iPod in my hands. I was listening to some of my music, to, you know, figure out what kind of person I am.

There was this one song, Abraham's Daughter by Arcade Fire. It made me want to commit suicide! I got a weird feeling in my stomach when I thought about that. It felt like I knew what committing suicide feels like, and if I tried again, I would probably end up dying. I shuddered.

There was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I called

Caleb, my official boyfriend, walked in. He closed the door behind him. I grinned hugely.

He looked so hot today; black v neck, his cross necklace, some skinny jeans, and some DC shoes.

"Hey." I greeted. Caleb sat down beside me on the bed. I pulled out my earphones.

"What are you listening to?" Caleb asked.

I sighed. "This playlist titled 'Fav songs'. There's about fifty of them on here."

Caleb picked up my iPod and flipped through. "Ready Set, Ready Set, Ready Set, Conor Maynard, Ready Set, AWOLNATION, Ready Set... God, you must love the Ready Set."

"So I've been told." I muttered.

"Why do you sound so upset?" Caleb questioned, caressing my cheek with his thumb.

I sighed again. "It's been five whole days since I lost my memory. I want it to come back."

A teasing smirk appeared on Caleb's face. "Lindsay, there's seven days in a week."

"Right. But that's only two days difference. Maybe it'll come back early." I supplied in frustration. You have no idea what it's like not having memory.

Caleb bit his lip. Every time he did that, my heart skipped a beat for some unknown reason. "You fell asleep with memory, but woke up with none, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. So?"

"Maybe you're right. Maybe it'll come back early if you take a nap."

"Bur Caleb, I've gone to sleep four nights in a row. Nothing happened."

"Well maybe something will happen today. Just try."

"Oh, alright."

Caleb laid down, and I used his chest as a pillow. I closed my eyes a tried to fall asleep. Then I noticed something; Caleb's heartbeat was crazy fast. I smiled.

"I can hear your heartbeat, you know." I told him. I glanced up just in time to see his pale face turn bright red.

I placed my head back on his chest. It a few minutes, I fell asleep.

Yes, I had a dream. A rather scary dream, let me tell you that.

So it started off that I was a totally different person. New look, new family, new everything. So my mom my dad and my older bro and moi went to this place where you get your picture taken. So I was waiting in line, and this lady is like, "I AM FROM HONG KONG. YOU SHALL BOW DOWN TO ME!"

Then the Hong Kong lady was like, "I need something from my culture!"

So my mom worked at the pet store so we got in the car and drove over there. Then we got inside and there was a big convention. My mom told us to wait in the back.

My mom then brought out a box of silk worms. My little brother took one out and named him Ricky.

So my lil bro put Ricky on my shoulder. And guess what I did?

I'll give you one guess. Okay, GO!

Nope you're wrong.

I picked it up, AND SHOVED IT INTO MY GOD DAMN MUTHUR F*CKIN MOUTH!

AND SWALLOWED.

HOW RETARDED WAS I?

So I could feel the worm moving down my throat. But then all of a sudden, it shot up from my throat. I held it in my mouth for a minute, feeling it's squishiness until I spit it out on the Hong Kong lady, then I puked on her.

Then I made out with Thor xD

THE END!

Yup... You can call me crazy now. When my eyes fluttered open, honest to God, my life flashed before my eyes.

Everything. Kindergarten, grade school, getting trapped in that elevator, picnics with the family, Christmases, my parents' death, the orphanage, the stronghold, meeting Emma and Jonah, my first mission, and all the other missions, coming to the mansion, and basically my time at the mansion until know.

I gasped so loudly, I swear I nearly caused a tsunami.

Caleb was sleeping, but after my little spazz attack, he woke up.

I sat up and engulfed him in a hug "It worked! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Sure, the reason I had ran away from Caleb when he first kissed me was back, but it didn't matter. Dan was gone (not literally, he was probably downstairs. But I mean I'm not dating him anymore), and I was now dating Caleb. So it's all good.

"Daps," Caleb held out his fist, and I happily pounded back. "You don't happen to remember why you ran away when I kissed you?"

"Right, um... I was sort of, Uh..."

Caleb raised his eyebrows. "What? Tell me, I'll understand."

My answer was barely audible. "I was dating Dan then."

Caleb's eyebrows dropped. He glanced down at his knees. "Oh."

"But we broke up, like..." I counted on my fingers. "Like, six or seven days ago."

"And you're over him?" Caleb asked.

"Well, I mean, he was my first boyfriend. He'll always have a special place in my heart. But we broke up, I'm dating you, and now you take up an even bigger place in my heart." I smiled up at him.

He was faintly blushing, but he was grinning bigger than I was.

"Okay, good."

Caleb's phone beeped. He pulled it out of his pocket and a vaguely saw the screen;

Dear Dark_Poet,

ChinchillaCat has sent you a message!

Hey, Dark_Poet! I just want you to know that I LOOOOVEE your poems, and I'm waiting for that new update (;

Sincerely, the Wattpad team

I frowned. "Dark Poet?"

Caleb's face flushed. "It's nothing."

"Let me read some of your poems."

"But—"

"Let me read some of your poems." I repeated, more sternly this time.

Caleb tapped a few things before handing his iPhone to me.

As I picked it up, I asked, "How long have you been writing poems for?"

Caleb scratched the back of his neck. "Three years."

I nodded and started to read the first one;

Shattered windows,

Shattered heart,

Your detailed face,

Priceless like art

Yet you don't see

You don't see

I stroke your hair,

Caress your cheek,

Soft and mild,

Slender and sleek

Yet you don't see

You don't see

Your kisses make warmth,

As we tease and play,

But when I call you beautiful,

You freeze like clay

Can't you see?

Please just see

That you are beautiful,

Caring, loving, sweet,

Playful, hilarious,

Tender, and meek

*~A poem by Dark_Poet~*

I gaped at the screen. "You... You wrote that?"

"That was my first poem. It was about a girl in my fifth grade class. I really like her, but we moved before I grew the balls to ask her out." Caleb explained.

"It's really, really good. Do you have any more?"

"Er... 57 more..."

I stared at him, wide eyed. "I would read them all... But I need to go ask a few questions. Coming?"

"Sure." Caleb hopped up and followed me out the door.

At the top of the staircase, I screamed, "I got my memory back!"

"Woohoo." Somebody called back, with so much enthusiasm. Sarcasm.

"Piss off, this is exciting!" I shouted, folding my arms.

"About as exciting as seeing a cow give birth."

My mouth hung open in shock. I didn't see what Caleb was doing, but I wouldn't blame him if he was laughing.

And the douche bag that said that was British.

"Ian Kabra don't make me put you in comatose!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"That's it, get your f*cking Puerto Rican ass over here!"

"Make me."

I stormed down the stairs, anger my only feeling. I'm sorry, Ian might be a nice guy in some world, some dimension, but not here he's not.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I turned a corner and didn't hesitate when I ran into the living room.

Everybody was sitting in. There except for Dan and Barbie, and that was fine.

I grabbed Ian's '$80.50' collar on his Ralph Lauren dress shirt and bitched slapped his sorry face as hard as I could.

"Oh!" Emma, Hamilton, Atticus, Jake and Jonah chanted. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

On the other hand, Amy, Evan and Sinead were trying not to crack smiles while trying to get me to stop. Yeah, right.

Next I threw Ian to the ground, and he hit his elbow on the coffee table. There was a loud snap, and Ian wailed in pain. Shit, maybe he broke his elbow. Oh well.

I stood over top of him, and stepped on his stomach.

"Take it back."

"I didn't mean it."

"Take it back."

"I... I take it back."

"Why did you say that?"

"Emma made me."

"Thanks, bud." Emma growled.

Ian groaned in pure agony. "Please... Get off. You're getting dirt on my Armani—"

I slammed my foot down on his elbow. Yes, the elbow that he hit. The sound that he made... It made my stomach curdle.

Amy jumped up immediately. "Stop, Lindsay! Please!"

I dug my heel (calm down, these are the only pair I own) into his elbow. Everybody was screaming at me now. Even Dan and Barbie decided to make an appearance.

Using his other hand, Ian grabbed my ankle and flipped me to the ground. I landed on my shoulder the wrong way. Immense pain shot through my body. I screamed in pain.

Ian didn't say anything. He was breathing hard, trying to push the tears back. Well, I wouldn't blame him. I'm pretty sure he needed surgery.

"I hate you, Ian Kabra." I grunted.

"And I hate you too, Lindsay Cahill." He spat back.

"Hospital?" Jake asked. Ian and I both nodded. "Great. I have to drive."

"Not necessarily." Sinead stopped. "I have my license too."

"Since when?" I asked.

"Uh, like four months ago. Where have you been?" Sinead asked.

"Ice. Land." I muttered through gritted teeth. "Fighting off Russian jerks while you lounged around at the mansion for six months."

"Hey, we did not lounge around." Evan defended. "They had to go to three other countries while you were gone. And Sinead, Ian and I researched our butts off."

"What happened to Zach?" I asked randomly.

"Enough talking, I am in pain." Ian grumble.

I tried to punch him, but I guess it was more like a poke. "Shut up."

"He had to leave." Amy answered. "Like, four months ago."

"Eric?"

"Dead."

"What?" I shrieked.

Dan smirked. "Kidding. He lived."

"Oh. Good."

I stood up a rubbed my aching shoulder. "Kabra's gonna need surgery. I think I'll just get a couple x rays, a sling and they'll send me out."

"Great." Amy rubbed her face. "Come on, in the truck."

So then Ian, Amy, Caleb and I jumped into the truck. We waited about twelve minutes for Sinead and Jake to fight over who's driving. Believe it or not, they both stormed away and Jonah Wizard got to put his Gangsta Kronikles stunt driving lessons to the test. Fantastic.

"Hospital here we come!" Jonah sang from the drivers seat. Amy was sitting beside Ian behind Jonah, and behind AmIan, it was me and Caleb.

Jonah floor it as he backed out of the driveway, nearly crashing in a tree. He did a 180o and floor it again, speeding off down the road. I was clutching onto Caleb for dear life.

At the hospital — believe it or not — Ian had to get surgery, and I just got some x-rays and a sling. God, I'm awesome.

"Hey." I sang, coming out of the ICU room. Caleb and Amy were in the waiting room, but I had no idea where Jonah was.

I sat down on top of Caleb. He poked my back.

"How was it?" He asked.

I shrugged with my right shoulder (the one that isn't all messed up). "It was good. Where's Jonah?"

Amy shook her head. "He disappeared."

"And now the Wizard is reappearing." Jonah came out from around the corner.

I laughed. "That was bad."

"Thanks." Jonah grumbled, sitting between Caleb/Me and Amy.

My almighty freaking phone beeped in my pocket. I pulled it out and read the text.

Wuts ur address? -Hunter

I smile took over my face. I haven't talked to that douche bag in forever!

Lol why? -ME

Psh y do u think? -Hunter

If u don't tell me I'm gonna consider u a stalker -ME

it's a surprise ^.^ -Hunter

I sighed and gave him the address. No, you puny little Vespers, I'm not writing the address in this book! For God's sake...

But what kind of surprise? I wondered. Maybe he's gonna send me a postcard or something. Yeah. That's it.


	46. Chapter 45

Omg I started writing this new Percy Jackson fanfic... And i love it :3 so much. I might post it on here if I don't completely mess it up...

Anyways... School sucks. I got in so much trouble today because me and this guy were scraping at his desk with our scissors, and then we made this big pile of white powder from the desk and he was like,

"Hey, we just made cocaine"

Then I laughed and was like,

"We're the suppliers!"

Then he was like,

"I dare you to snort some"

And I was like,

"Dude, you are so f*cked up!"

Then my teacher was all,

"I'm sorry we have to stop the presentation because M/A & H/A aren't using appropriate language. M/A, switch desks with So-And-So, now!"

Ughh. Now I absolutely hate where I sit in class too.

DISCLAIMER; TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own The 39 Clues and all that jazz.

* * *

About two days later, I got my surprise.

Everybody was in the living room playing Sorry. Teams;

Me, Jonah, Caleb

Dan, Atticus, Sinead

Amy, Ian, Evan

Emma, Hamilton, Jake

This was one of the very few times Barbie wasn't with us.

And believe it or not, Sorry is a really hardcore game with Cahill's. Last time we played I didn't really describe it to you, but this time I am.

"The f*ck was that?" I screamed.

"I moved my f*cking piece. Calm the f*ck down." Jake retorted.

"No, dude, that was too many spaces." Jonah reasoned.

"F*ck you! The card said 8, I moved 8 spaces."

"No, you moved 9 spaces." Evan explained, moving Jake's piece back one.

Jake just pushed it forward again. "No, that was 8, smart ass. Go to counting school."

"You can go to counting school, numb nuts." Sinead pulled the piece back again.

"For God's sake..." Amy trailed off angrily. "Just leave the damn piece alone!"

"No!" Sinead exploded.

"Guys, just play the freaking game!" Emma yelled.

She picked up her card and cursed under her breath. "One? F*ck my luck."

"That rhymes."

"Shut up, Lindsay!" Ian yelled, swinging his casted arm at me.

I dodged. "Calm down."

"I am not moving one space." Emma shrieked. "I can pick up two cards, right? I'm disabled right now."

"Disabled? You're pregnant, genius." Hamilton said.

Emma scowled. "Exactly. So I have the right to pick up two cards."

Emma leaned over and was about to pick up another card, but Atticus slapped her hand away.

"No! Just move one space! It's my turn now!"

Emma shoved his hand away. "I get a second card."

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

Then it was full out terror house. Everybody was screaming at one another, ready to tear the other person to shreds.

Caleb tapped my shoulder. "Nice family you got there."

I smiled. "Thanks."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Everybody stopped talking at once. The whole room fell into a creepy silence.

Dan hopped up. "That might be Molly—"

"Sit the f*ck down, I'm expecting a delivery." I shouted, standing up.

Dan glared at me hard before sitting back down.

Emma raised her eyebrows. "A delivery? From who?"

"A mailman."

I walked out of the living room. At the front door, I took a deep breath and swung the huge oak door open.

My jaw was literally on the floor. "Hunter!"

He grinned his charming smile and enveloped me in a hug. "Hey, Lindsay."

I squeezed him tight. "Gods, I've missed you!"

"What about me?"

The stupid blonde jerk came up from behind Hunter. I hugged him too.

"Brett!" I shrieked.

"That's my name." Brett smirked and pulled away. "What happened to your arm?"

I sighed. "British jerk. What brings you guys here?"

"Came for a visit. Well, actually our school had this fundraiser and our class came to Boston for a trip. We're staying at a hotel for a week, and we have the first two days for free time. Thought we'd stop by." Hunter explained.

I grinned. "Cool. Care to meet the rest of us?"

"Er... Don't know if I want to." Hunter decided.

"Nobody wants to. But you're here now."

Brett furrowed his brows. "You don't happen to have a twin sister do you?"

"No. Why?"

"Just making sure. 'Cause I don't really feel like getting kneed in the sack today."

"Yeah. K. Come on."

I led them to the living room, my stomach doing flips. I honestly didn't think they'd show up here. But this is definitely a great surprise!

"Guys," I said at the doorway. Everybody turned their attention towards the boys beside me. Not me. Thanks. "This is Hunter and Brett."

Dan hopped up "Guys, have you been on LindDanBreHunt city lately?"

"Yes!" Brett Beaty screamed. "And, uh, Lindsay's party room got over flowed with lava."

"What?!" I shrieked, instantly picking up my iPad from the couch.

"So who are these guys?" Emma questioned. "And why are you and Dan the only people that know them?"

"We met them in Canada."

"Don't say it like that."

"Like what?"

"CAnAdA."

"Piss off."

"So... You're just friends?" Caleb asked cautiously.

"Just friends." I clarified, smiling at him.

Hunter raised his eyebrows. "What's up with you Josh Ramsay?"

My smile dropped. "Caleb. His name is Caleb."

"Jeez, sorry."

"And he's my boyfriend."

Hunter's and Brett's expressions were priceless. "What?!"

"I broke up with her... A week ago." Dan mumbled.

"And now I'm dating Caleb."

"Told you she was a prostitute." Brett whispered to Hunter. Hunter was about to hand over ten bucks to Brett but I kicked both of them in the shins and took the money to myself.

"I am not a prostitute!"

All my other asshole relatives burst out laughing.

"Yeah, and for the record, I have a girlfriend too." Dan clarified. "Molly."

"Barbie." I coughed.

Dan glared at me. "Seriously, Lindsay, stop! Molly really doesn't like when you call her that!"

"Well I don't like it when she calls me a suicidal freak!" I retorted.

"Well you are suicidal—"

"Dan!"

"It's true! You tried to commit suicide twice Lindsay!"

"So? The first time I was eleven! Eleven year olds aren't very smart!"

Atticus scowled.

"No offense, Att. We all know you're the smartest person in this room."

Atticus smiled

"And the second time was for a reason!" I finished.

Dan folded his arms across his chest. "What was the reason?"

I breathed heavily. God, I haven't been this mad since... Since...

"You!" I screamed. This took Dan back a little. "You, Dan! You got that stupid note from Barbie—" Emphasis on Barbie. "—and I knew you cheated on me!"

"Well you cheated on me too!" Dan yelled. I frowned. Who the hell told him? "What, you didn't think the mansion has security cameras?"

"Well you cheated first!"

"She kissed me, Lindsay!"

"And he kissed me!"

"Oh." Dan whispered, slumping back in his seat.

Everybody else stayed silent. Jeez, I hate awkward moments. Like, seriously, HATE them. I jut get this weird feeling inside me that makes me want to run and die in a hole.

So instead of dying, I just stormed out of the room, ripping off my sling and smashing it on the ground.

I ran up the stairs and slammed by bedroom door closed. My shoulder was aching from not being rested on the sling.

I slid down the door until I sitting down. I brought my knees up to my chest, rested my chin on my knees, and wrapped my good arm around my legs.

God, I'm such a spaz. Normal people would've stayed downstairs, ignored Dan, and continued to play Sorry. But no. I just had to have a freaking seizure, spaz out, and run upstairs. I hope Hunter and Brett don't blame themselves of this.

Oh gods... Hunter and Brett... Eh, they'll live. They'll probably end up leaving the mansion anyways.

I stood up and laid down on my bed, listening to nothing in particular.

Ugh, I was furious with Dan! Not your normal 'furious', but like 'Lindsay furious'. And only somebody extremely brave can handle me when I'm 'Lindsay furious'.

No, foolish stereotypical readers, I'm not going to try to commit suicide again. If freaking Barbie calls me suicidal, and Dan thinks so too, and probably everybody else that ever knew me thinks that too, then that probably means if I do it again they won't talk to me ever again, I'll be shipped back to Hollywood, where my own brother, aunt and uncle will shun me for life along with everybody at the mansion.

So, yeah. I'm not committing suicide again.

I heard a knock on my door. "Lindsay?"

I rubbed my face, stood up, and peered out the door. I saw Caleb, Hunter and Brett standing there. No Dan again. For any of you DanSay shippers out there, there is a very slim chance of Dan and I getting back together after this.

"What?" I snapped, my voice cracking a little.

"We came to talk." Hunter said softly.

After a moments hesitation, I opened the door wider. "Come in."

Hunter and Brett decided to take the bean bag chairs — typical. Caleb sat down on the edge of the bed. I sat down beside him.

"Question," Brett started, who had already found my food stash and was hoarding down a bag of Lays. That's a disgrace to Ruffles. "Dan said you committed suicide twice."

"That's not a question." I mumbled.

Brett swallowed. "I meant is that true?"

"Yeah." I mumbled, kind of sheepishly.

"Is that why you were at the hospital last week?" Caleb asked, meeting my eyes.

Hunter sat bolt upright. "This was recently?"

"Yeah." I muttered. "All because of Dan."

"Does he still have that special place in your heart?" Caleb murmured, just loud enough for me to hear.

"No. That's long gone." I whispered back.

Caleb nodded mutely.

"So, um, you also tried to... Uh, yeah... When you were eleven?" Hunter pressed

I nodded again. "That was because I was all stressed out about my parents death, and all these new people in my life..." I trailed off, hopping they got the idea.

"It's so weird, seeing you so emotional like this." Brett told me.

I raised my eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because the first time I saw you, you nearly put me in a hospital." Brett explained. I smiled faintly. "And now you're crying."

"I guess it's kinda weird..." I mumbled. I fell on my back and rested my head on my pillow. Hunter, Brett and Caleb stood up.

"We'll see you later." Brett told me.

Caleb kissed my forehead. "You're way out of his league."

I grinned and grabbed his neck, crashing my lips onto his. He is the best boyfriend ever. Dan is, like, a big pile of horse crap to me. Stinky, dirty, pointless, and unwanted.

Caleb kissed me back, making my heart beat increase.

Hunter and Brett walked out awkwardly. "Uh, yeah. K. Bye."

Caleb pulled away out of breath. "Feel better."

He kissed me again and stepped out the door.

So then I basically stared at the ceiling for half an hour. I had pulled out my iPod and listened to my playlist titled 'Sad'. The songs on that playlist are;

21 by Adele

Tomorrow Will Be Kinder by Secret Sisters

Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift

Way to Blue by Nick Drake

Last Kiss by Pearl Jam

Unchained Melody by The Righteous Brothers

Back to Back by Amy Winehouse

Yesterday by Beetles

With You by Kait Weston

Friend of a Friend by Foo Fighters

Good Riddance (Time of Your Life by Green Day

Ben by Michael Jackson

Hurt by Johnny Cash

Nothing Compares to You by Sinead O'Connor

Mad World by Gary Jewels

Breathe Me by Sia

I'm in Here - Sia

My December by Linkin Park

Don't Panic by Coldplay

Stop Crying Your Heart Out by Oasis

Moments by One Direction

Breathe by Anna Nalik

I absolutely love the last song. And actually, my psychologist told me to paint or to sing(because apparently I have an amazing voice. Damn Janus serum.). I took piano lessons for about four months, learned two songs, and quit.

I stood up and walked over to my dresser. I picked up the map Dan had drawn me after that tour he gave me. I sighed. Stupid memories...

I'm pretty sure there's a music room in the mansion. I read over some words to myself and spotted a huge room with 'MUSIC (DON'T WORRY NOBODY EVERY GOES IN THERE)' written on it. I shook my head, and following the map, went up to the music room.

I stepped inside and all I saw were instruments. Gods, like everything. Pianos, guitars, saxophones, tubas, flutes, there was even a freaking triangle!

I sat down at stared at the dusty piano keys. Jeez, I guess nobody actually does go in there.

Despite my aching shoulder pleading me to stop, I played Breathe by Anna Nalik on the piano, singing along as I went.

"2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,

"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,

I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"

Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes

Like they have any right at all to criticize,

Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason

'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable

And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table

No one can find the rewind button, girl.

So cradle your head in your hands

And breathe... just breathe,

Oh breathe, just breathe

May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss

"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,

"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."

Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,

But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,

Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.

Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,

And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.

No one can find the rewind button, boys,

So cradle your head in your hands,

And breathe... just breathe,

Oh breathe, just breathe

There's a light at each end of this tunnel,

You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out

And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again

If you'd only try turning around.

2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song

If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,

Threatening the life it belongs to

And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd

Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud

And I know that you'll use them, however you want to

But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,

And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table

No one can find the rewind button now

Sing it if you understand.

and breathe, just breathe

woah breathe, just breathe,

Oh breathe, just breathe,

Oh breathe, just breathe."

I stared at the piano, out of breathe. I love that song so much, but the words fit my situation perfectly I almost ran upstairs and cried for the rest of my night. Except that jackass appeared at the door. Gods, cliché much?

"Wow, Lindsay—"

"Save it, Dan!" I snapped, glaring at him. "I'm still pissed off at you."

He walked over, with his arms folded across his chest. Dan sat down beside me on the bench.

"I just came to say sorry." Dan told me. I kept my eyes on the piano, but he was staring at my face, daring me to glance over. Good thing I can hold a grudge.

"Your apology is accepted, but I am never going to look at you the same way ever again." I told him, finagling glancing up.

He nodded. "I understand. Just thought I'd let you know."

I nodded. "Dan... Why did you cheat on me? Honestly."

"I... Amy made me go back to school. Molly took a certain liking in me, showed me around even though I've been going there since kindergarten. We were alone outside working on homework together when she leaned in and kissed me. I jumped up, told her I didn't feel the same way, and ran." Dan explained.

"So why are you dating her now?"

"Two reasons; because she's smart and she likes doing homework. And two... To make you jealous."

I felt a pang in my chest. So much for horse crap.

"Wait..." I shook my head, completely confused. "You broke up with me. Why would you be trying to make me jealous?"

"I was angry. Spur of the moment. I regret every single second of it. And... I want you back, Lindsay. A lot." Dan told me.

"You're dating Molly—"

Dan pulled out his phone, tapped a few things, and showed me some old texts from about half an hour ago.

_Dan; I have sumthing 2 tel u..._

_Molly; yeah?_

_D; I... I'm breaking up with you_

_M; Uh... _

_D; im sorry. You just aren't that amazing. And Lindsay was right. You do cake your face with makeup and dress like a stripper. _

_M; :0 thanks, Dan. I thought u were special_

_D; well u thought wrong_

_M; we're over!_

_D; yeah, I kinda said that_

_M; ugh!_

_The contact you were texting has turned their device off. _

I gazed up at Dan. "Wow... That's... Very, very unlike you."

"So...?"

"Dan..." I looked up into his green eyes an found myself moving my face closer to his.

Dan was about a centimeter away from me, and I froze.

"Wait, nope," I stood up and started towards the door. "I like Caleb. Cheating is wrong. I am not going down that road again."

And with that dramatic turn of events (yeah, k,) I left the room.


	47. Chapter 46

Fun fact: I'm crazy tired right now.

Lol that isn't seriously what I was going to write.. But I am tired :(

Anyways.. Chapter 36 is actually the longest chapter so far with 3880 words :P

DISCLAIMER: TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco doesn't own The 39 Clues or their characters... Her OC's not included.

* * *

I got downstairs the next morning, feeling totally drained. My face was paler than usual, my cheeks were streaked with tears, and my nose and eyes were puffy and red.

I didn't even bother changing. I just sat on top of the island in my pajamas (which were just red Betty Boop bottoms and a black 'Little Miss Naughty' shirt), my hair was a mess, and I didn't even attempt at applying makeup with my shaky hands.

"Lindsay, what happened?" Emma asked, walking into the kitchen.

I shrugged. "Boys suck."

"Not unless — you know what? Screw it. I'm not in the mood for a lecture." Emma said. She sat down on one of the bar stools in front of the counter. Gods, I thought she would've broken that thing!

"You seem active."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I try."

Her eyes glared at down at her freaking huge stomach. "Mother f*cker, can't you see I'm trying to have a conversation?"

I almost smiled. "What?"

"Ugh, one of those little demons," Emma pointed to her stomach. "Finds it amusing to cause me pain. Maybe it gets the kicking skills from me."

Hamilton walked into the kitchen next, swinging a water bottle around in the air. "Or me."

"Yeah, okay."

"Hey, I'm the Tomas. You're a Janus."

"So? My talent is martial arts."

"That you took classes for. My kicking skills come naturally."

Emma snorted. "Okay, Mister I-Fall-On-My-Ass-In-Gym-Class."

"Hey, that was once. And I was six. And I had a broken leg, so you shouldn't have even brought that up."

"Whatever. Did you book that thing yet...?"

"Yeah, next week, 2pm, 3 people."

Emma rubbed her face. "Bloody fantastic."

I raised my eyebrows. "What...?"

"Adoption thing." Hamilton answered. "We're going to meet some people who want the babies."

My shoulders slumped. "So you're not keeping them?"

"Hell no!" Emma answered.

"Do I get to come? To the adoptions thing?" I asked

"Ugh, fine. Sure. Whatever."

I nearly smiled again. "Thanks."

"Now, Hamilton," Emma said, poking his shoulder. "You have to leave. We're talking."

"About what?" Hamilton asked, planting his feet on the ground.

Emma groaned. "Dude, please."

"Stuff."

"Was it Dan?" Hamilton asked, clicking his tongue. "That dude used to be cool. Now he's a jerk."

I laid down on my back and groaned. "He told me he was dating Molly to make me jealous."

"Was? Was?! He broke up with her?!" Emma shrieked.

"And I thought he broke up with you." Hamilton stated, now into a bag Doritos

"He did. That's what I don't understand." I muttered rubbing my face. "That, and why you're still here."

Hamilton scowled. He picked up his bag of chips and started walking away. "Fine then."

"Are you going to get back together with Dan?" Emma asked

I shook my head, still staring the ceiling. "No."

Emma frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I don't like him in that way anymore. Plus, I'm dating Caleb."

"Terrible reasons. Just break up with Caleb, you'll think Dan's cute again, then you will fall in love all over again—"

"No."

"What?"

"No. Even if he did apologize, and break up with Molly, I'm still not dating him again. If we both cheated on each other, then obviously that means something."

Emma bit her lip. "Did you kiss Caleb back?"

"No, but—"

"Then you didn't cheat out him. Did Dan kiss Molly?"

"No, but—"

"So then you didn't cheat on each other!" Emma declared. "It was Barbie the stripper and your jackass of a boyfriend's fault!"

"Emma!" I shrieked, slapping her arm.

"Well!" Emma shrugged.

"I'm not breaking up with Caleb."

"Jeez, way to be stubborn."

"Emma, seriously."

"Sorry. You can make your own decisions." Emma got up and walked away. "Even if your decisions are messed up and pointless."

I slammed my head on the island in frustration. Emma says I'm stubborn. Obviously she doesn't know herself very well

«»«»«»

I followed Hamilton and Emma into the hospital. I have no idea where we're going, so don't expect me to explain.

Let's just say it's been a week, I'm at the adoption thing with Emma and Ham, I'm still dating Caleb, and Dan... Well, we're talking. Oh, and just to get a clear image of me, I had my sling back on, bright blue jeans, a white v neck shirt with neon designs on it, and some DC shoes.

We walked inside the room and saw a young hopeful looking couple sitting down. Great. We're late.

"Hello." They greeted. "I'm David, and this is my wife Sherry."

I leaned over to Emma. "Never trust a Sherry."

"I'm Emma," She said, completely ignoring me. "This is my boyfriend Hamilton, and my best friend Lindsay."

I smirked. Emma and Hamilton took the two seats and I stayed standing.

Emma was about to say something, but I interrupted.

"Why do you want my friend's babies?"

I vaguely heard Hamilton whisper "Here we go..."

"Well, my wife can't have babies—"

"And why's that?"

"Her eggs are—"

"How many times have you tried?"

"Well, once. And then the doctors said—"

"I watched a TV show once where this girl's eggs were f*cked. Her and her husband tried it a billion times and then they ended up having twins. Why don't you do it a trillion times and maybe you'll have quadruples!"

They looked at me in a horrified way. I tossed them my business card. Well, not exactly a business card. It just had 'CALL ME' written on it, and the phone number to the 'House At The End Of The Street' hotline. "Call me when you're pregnant."

They scowled at me before leaving.

Emma rubbed her forehead "Lindsay..."

I held my hands up in defense. "They looked forty years old."

"Does it matter?" Hamilton asked.

"Yeah. You need younger people. In there twenties." I explained.

"Why? Aren't twenty year olds the most common for doing drugs and stuff? So I prefer older and more mature people." Emma stated.

"God, thanks for the speech, Mother Nature." I mumbled.

"Lindsay," Hamilton ordered. "Corner. Now."

I reluctantly walked over and sat down in the corner of the room.

I heard the door open and close and a few 'hello's. I turned my head slightly and saw a younger couple walking in. Score.

"Hi, I'm Emma, this I'd Hamilton and please excuse my friend Lindsay in the corner. She's being, Uh, stupid."

The girl laughed. "Understandable. I'm Hazel, and this is my husband Tanner."

Then they started talking parent-ly crap.I scowled at the stupid corner.

What's the point of corners anyways? I'm guessing they're just there to piss people off. Think about it. I'm right, eh?

So as I was staring at the stupid corner, I was thinking about how much of a waste this was. I came here for a reason. Not to sit in the corner for two hours.

I stood up and said. "Emma, the corner is pissing me off."

"Lindsay, shut up." Emma ordered through gritted teeth. "We're actually getting somewhere this time. I don't need you to screw things up again."

"And Mother Nature strikes back." I muttered sarcastically.

Hazel laughed. "Cute. You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age."

I scrunched my nose in disgust. "That means I'm going to look like you when I'm older."

I was hoping that would get her to shut up. I even got two slaps from Emma and Hamilton, but Hazel and Tanner just smiled.

"Exactly like her." Tanner joked. Well, at least I hope he was joking. Because I am not looking like Hazel when I'm older. No offense Hazel, it's just that I want to be my own person. Not a Mini Hazel Junior.

"Okay, where were we?" Emma asked, finally reclaiming her smile.

"I was just asking if you wanted to name the babies or if we could." Tanner reminded her.

I bit my lip. "What would you guys name them?"

Emma glared at me. What? I was curious.

"Well, the boy would be Jet." Hazel informed us. I nodded. Not bad. "And the girl would be Juniper."

I nearly laughed "Kay, that draws the line."

"Lindsay!" Emma shrieked.

"I'm sorry, but Juniper is just... Okay, Emma, you should remember that time we went on Omegle, and I pretended to be the 4'2" handicapped/diabetic/person-with-rabies/person-with-turrets named Juniper."

Emma frowned. Then after a few seconds she grinned. "That was hilarious. But, not all Juniper's are going to end up as midgets, handicaps, blah blah blah. Juniper is a fine name."

"Ugh, no it's not."

"Lindsay, it's fine."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"What about Annabelle?" Hazel interrupted.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because that's what Dionysus calls Annabeth, and there's only one Dionysus, and there's only one Annabeth."

"But—"

"I think we'll just name them." Hamilton said. Gods, he does have a tongue!

"Okay, we'll definitely keep you in mind." Emma assured, flashing a smile. Hazel and Tanner said their goodbyes and left.

"I kinda liked them." Emma told me.

"But they're, like, in their, like, twenties." I informed her in a dramatic tone.

Hamilton covered his mouth to keep from laughing, but I noticed his shoulders shaking.

Emma tried not to laugh too. "Shut up, I did not say it like that. And for the record, they said they don't do drugs or drink alcohol at all."

"Yeah, I wouldn't have heard that because I was staring at a freaking corner half of the time."

"Lindsay, shush up. The next couple should be coming in soon."

"Whatever."

As of on cue, the next people walked in. I gawked with wide eyes.

"Hello, I'm Nate Williams, and this is my wife Julia."

Emma raised her eyebrows. "Williams? Where have I heard that name before?"

"Maybe it's because you read that article about Eric Williams a while ago. That kid that almost died from comatose." Hamilton mumbled, taking a sip of Gatorade.

"We got a genius over here." I muttered.

"Yeah, Eric is my younger brother." Nate told us.

"Cool. Um, I think. So take a seat and tell us about yourselves." Emma told them.

They sat down. Okay, so you probably want a 'detailed description of Nate and Julia'. Detailed? Not so much. Description? Yeah, I can do that.

So, Nate didn't look anything like Eric. I wonder how they're related... Anyways, Nate has big brown eyes, dark skin (sorta like Ian's), thin lips, dark black hair, and a fit body.

Julia... She's not gorgeous... But she's alright. She has shoulder length golden hair, blue eyes, big lips, pale skin, and a little bit of freckles.

There's your descriptions.

"Well, I'm 24, Julia is 23," Nate started. "We're from Canada, but we just moved to Boston a few months ago. Julia is a Christian and wants to stay virgin for her whole life, but she really wants kids. So we decided to adopt."

"If you want kids so bad why don't you just have sex and get it over with?"

Okay... I know I shouldn't have said that. It was wrong, but I couldn't help it. That dude almost beat the crap out of me at a hospital. Who does that?

Julia's face turned beat red. Nate just stared at me oddly.

"Have I met you before?" He asked, tilting his head a little.

"Probably not, because I would've remembered your ugly face."

That was uncalled for too. But again, he's a jerk.

"Lindsay, I told you to shut up."

I shrugged. "I'm speaking the truth."

"Apologize, then get back to your corner." Emma ordered.

"Sorry." I spat and sat down in the corner again. Damn corner.

After Nate and Julia left, Emma and Hamilton started discussing about who was the best. Well, no competition. It's obviously going to be Hazel and Tanner. I mean, Sherry and David didn't even get a chance to talk. And no way in hell were the babies going to Nate and Julia.

Hamilton sighed. "Are you sure, Emma?"

Wait, what the heck were they talking about? I was so focused on my mental rant up there I didn't hear what they were talking about. Great.

"Yes. Positive. They're Cahill's, Hamilton. We can't just give them away to a different family. You can stay at the mansion if you need to. I can live at my beach house with the kids."

Wait... Was she considering keeping them? Ah, piss off. This was some kind of a joke.

"But the Vespers, Emma."

"Exactly. I'll get them to cooperate. I have my ways."

"I still don't want Casper or Cheyenne anywhere near them."

"And that's understandable. The whole thing is perfect, I just don't know where we're going to get all the money for the kids. I am not being a lingerie model."

"Well, I have something to tell you. I didn't want to tell you. But I guess I have to know. I—"

"Am a zombie?!" I shrieked, standing up.

"Lindsay, shut up." The both said.

Ugh, back to their hateful stage, I see.

"I was at the track a while ago. Back in November. And some dude was there, watching me. A creeper if you ask me. But after I was done jumping some hurdles, he came up to me, introduced himself, and told me if I wanted to train with him for the Olympics." Hamilton explained.

Emma raised her eyebrows, shock written all over her face. "The Olympics?"

"Yeah. And in three more weeks, I get to preform in front of Olympic officials to see if I qualify for the London Olympics next year in August."

"Have you told your parents yet?" Emma questioned.

Hamilton's eyes widened in pure horror. "How could I forget?!"

He jumped up, pulled out his cell phone, and ran out the door.

I glanced over at Emma. She looked stressed. Well, if I were in her shoes I would be pretty stressed.

"You're keeping the babies?"

Emma nodded

I threw my fists in the air "Woohoo! The whole mansion owes me moooooooneyyyyyy!"

Emma raised her eyebrows and started chuckling. "You made bets?"

"Well I'm Lindsay," I said as of she was stupid. "I'm always making bets."

"True dat."


	48. Chapter 47

Holy crap this font looks smaller than usual...

Maybe I'm a Jalopedic with slo-mo font growing vision ^.^

Do any of you guys watch the Janoskians? I absolutely love them:)

DISCLAIMER; TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own The 39 Clues or their characters, only her own.

* * *

We walked back into the mansion talking n snuff. Hamilton was just telling us the Sara joke.

"Why did Sara fall off the swing?" Hamilton asked.

"Dunno." Emma and I answered.

"Because she had no arms." Hamilton told us, pulling the truck up to the mansion.

"Ha-ha." I muttered.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Not Sara."

Emma and I burst out laughing.

"That is so stupid!" Emma laughed.

Hamilton parked the truck and we hopped out.

Inside... It was quiet. Not like average quiet, I mean like somebody-must've-murdered-everybody-else-because-there-is-no-sort-of-sound-at-all quiet.

I was actually expecting to see physco-Amy, all huddled up on the island with her bloody knife. Okay, it wasn't bloody the first time, but of she murdered all the other Cahill's then... Yeah.

"Um..." Emma trailed off.

"Hello?!" I called at the top of my lungs. "If there's a Vesper in the house, so help me God!"

Evan came down the staircase looking confused. "Why would there be Vespers...?"

"It's so quiet." I told him.

"Oh, yeah about an hour ago we got a text and they all left. They're heading to Timbuktu."

"Sweet," Hamilton grinned. "Time for more Sinead pranks."

"But I like going on the missions." I complained

"Trust me, you'll have so much more fun here." Hamilton promised

"Ugh, okay. Fine."

"Awesome. What prank are we on?"

Evan pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket. "Prank number 49, Palms down. Tell a friend that you know a great trick. Put your hand palm-down on the table and balance a full glass of water on the back of your hand. Bet your friend that they can't balance a glass on both hands at once. Help your friend put them in place. As soon as you have the glasses balanced on the prospects hands, stand up and walk out. They will be trapped and will have to spill to escape."

"Cool. Bring her down." Emma ordered. "Lindsay, get the water.

I got out a glass and put some tap water into it as Evan called Sinead and Ian down.

"What's so important?" Sinead asked as they descended the stairs.

"Look what Lindsay can do." Evan pointed over to where I was at the table, balancing the cup of water on top of my right hand.

Ian rolled his eyes. "Please—"

"Heads up!" Hamilton punched Ian in the gut, an swung the Brit over his shoulder. Ian slammed his cast really hard on Ham's back, but it didn't seem to effect him at all. Huh. They walked into the living room.

"So?" Sinead asked "Anybody can do that."

"Ten bucks says you can't balance it on both your hands." I challenged.

"Fine. You're on!"

I helped Sinead place her hands properly, then I put the glasses down. Sinead grinned.

"Hey, Lindsay. You owe me—"

Then me, Emma and Evan abruptly walked out. Sinead was screaming at us, while we were trying not to laugh.

"Sinead's an Ekat right?" I asked. Emma and Evan nodded. "So, shouldn't she have more common sense than that?"

Evan shrugged. "She should. But she doesn't."

"Maybe it's an act," I scratched my chin dramatically. "And maybe she's actually Vesper 3."

Emma scoffed. "Right. I was Vesper 3 before. She wouldn't be able to handle it."

"If you say so..."

«»«»«»

Exactly seven hours later at 9pm, I was in Emma's room, bugging the life out of her. Or would it be lives...?

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, Emma! Hey, Emma, Heey! Emma! Emma! Hey! Hey!"

"Lindsay, what do you want?"

"Butterfingers."

"Butterfingers...?" Emma asked, sounding out each syllable carefully.

"Yep. And Nutella, and Ruffles, and-"

"Can you go away?"

"Belch, SEA DEMONS!"

"What?"

"Flying man!" I flapped my arms and ran around her room. She slapped her forehead.

"Lindsay, go!"

"You know I like my chicken fried!" I sang, with one of Emma's cowboy hats now on top of my head. Jeez, it's a miracle she remembers Texas living in Massachusetts for so long. "Cold beer on a Friday night! Pair of jeans that fit just right! And a radio-oo-oooo-"

"Oh my God..."

I tossed the hat aside and started jumping on the bed, which she happened to be sitting on. "I'm hungry! I'm hungry! I'm hungry! I'm-"

"Who gave you sugar?!"

"It was Evan!" I shrieked, hopping off the bed and running away. Yep. Like a BAU5

While I was running around the mansion, I made a stop at CCC. Just cuz I was bored. Like, seriously bored.

Just my luck, nobody was in there, and Amy just sent a Skype request. Gods, could this be any more fun?!

I clicked accept, and sat down in the black computer chair. Amy's face appeared on screen.

"Lindsay?" Amy asked. "Where's Sinead."

"The Vesper base, where else would she be?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sinead is Vesper Three!"

"She's what?!"

"Lolz, I'm JK-ing."

"Lindsay, I swear..."

"Okay, order of business. Why the hell are you calling at nine at night?"

Amy frowned and checked her watch. "It's two in the morning over here."

"Cool. So why the hell are you Skyping right now?"

"Uh... I need to tell Sinead something..."

"You're a Vesper too?!" I shrieked in dismay. Lol I have no idea what dismay means. I used it because it seems fancy.

"No!" Amy defended. "I just need to ask her something about Timbuktu!"

"Which is...?"

"Look, Lindsay, I don't have all day. Wifi here is like a once in a lifetime chance. If you don't get Sinead now—"

Then it disconnected. Sweet.


	49. Chapter 48

K, so remember in the last chapter how I said something about the Janoskians? Well, I just realized I mention the Janoskians in this chapter :P

DISCLAIMER; TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own T39C or their characters only her own.

* * *

Three weeks later, everybody was back n snuff, and I walked into Dan's room.

"Guess what I got?" I said as I entered. Yeah, we're talking again. Not dating, we're sorta-friends.

Dab paused the YouTube video he was watching. "Bruins tickets?"

"No, a Linkin Park ticket!"

"Shut up, really?!"

"Yes, really! Some idiot bought the ticket for the Boston show, and he lives in California so he sold it on EBay for ten bucks!"

"That's so cool! But you said a ticket. You're going alone?"

"Well, I don't know. It would be kind of boring to go alone..." I just took notice of the video he was watching.

Up top, it read 'The Janoskians; Legends Challenge."

"Who are those guys?" I asked.

"Ah, these guys are awesome!"

I sat down on his chair and clicked play. Okay, so these guys were awesome. After we watched the video, Dan smirked.

"How about we do the Legends Challenge over the ticket?"

"You're on!"

«»«»«»

A few hours later, Jonah was setting up the video camera, and Dan and I were placing the rainbow milk, cinnamon packets, warheads, and the chili peppers on the pavement outside the mansion.

Jonah frowned. "It's so weird being behind the camera instead of in front of it."

"Serves you right. This is your punishment for being stuck up and gangsta."

"Gangsta? Linds, I take that as a compliment."

"Whatever. Let's start!"

"Wait!" Dan screamed. "We forgot the mousetraps!"

"Shit!" I ran a hand through my hair. "Sorry, I totally forgot."

"No, it's fine. We have a mouse problem in the garage anyways. I'll be back." Dan informed me, running over to the garage.

"Where's Caleb...?" Jonah asked, smirking and raising his eyebrows at me.

"Michigan." I spat.

"Seriously?"

"No," I grumbled. "He's at his house. Why do you care?"

"You've been spending so much time with Dan..."

"Shut up!" I screamed, punching his shoulder. "I don't like Dan in that way. Plus, when we find out who gets the ticket, I'm going on a date with Caleb."

"I'm sure. Look." I opened up my latest text messages with Caleb and tossed it to Jonah.

Jonah cleared his throat. "Lindsay; Sup. Caleb; Nothing much. Wanna see a movie tonight? Lindsay; Sure *smiley face* at seven? Caleb; Yeah, I'll come over at six. Lindsay; Okie doke. See you soon Caleb; See ya. Garbage."

"What? He didn't—"

Dan sprinted around the corner, seemingly out of breath, holding two mousetraps. "I... I got them."

"Okay! Let's start this!"

Jonah turned on the camera, and gave us a thumbs up.

"Hey," I waved "I'm Lindsay, this is Dan, and in honor of the amazing Janoskians, we are going to do the Legends Challenge over a Linkin Park ticket."

Dan grinned. "Yep, so we're going to get started. If I die in the process, please go on my Facebook and scare the life out of my sister."

I nudged his arm. "if you scare the life out of your sister, then she'll be up there with you—"

"Shit, you're right." Dan said. "Um, yeah. Jonah, count it down!"

Jonah started counting down from twenty as we poured food dye into the milk jugs, and shook them up until mine was bright green, and Dan's bright blue.

"Three... Two... One! Go!" Jonah shouted.

I instantly shoved all the chili peppers in my mouth. Jeez, these things are hot! I preyed open all the warhead packets with my mouth burning. I ate them all and I officially thought I was going to die.

Dan was done his cinnamon, warheads and was moving on to the chili peppers. I choked on y cinnamon and coughed most of it up. Beautiful.

Dan and I both uncapped our milk jugs at the same time. I was about halfway done when I puked. Gods, that was disgusting.

So, once I finished, my lovely DC shoes were basically green, and Dan's jeans were covered in vomit. Not to mention the ground. It looked like... Um somebody puked up green and blue milk. Yes. That's how creative I am.

I slammed my empty jug on the ground. "Woo—"

I threw up right there.

Dan finished too. He launched himself at the mouse trap, me right behind him.

I stuck my hand on the trap, hearing Dan's blood curdling scream from beside me.

«»«»«»

"What... The... F*ck." I whispered

Jonah replayed the video again. "Look, you and Dan put your fingers in the mousetraps at the exact same time. Not a second apart."

"Well that's stupid!" Dan yelled. "Who wins the ticket then?"

"Me." Jonah snatched up the ticket and shoved it in his back pocket. "I'm opening up anyways."

I frowned. "Why would you open up? Practically every single person on the planet knows you."

Jonah shrugged. "They needed somebody to open up. Olly Murs was supposed to open up, but he couldn't make it. So I stepped in and asked of I could preform."

"Oh. Still doesn't make sense." Dan mumbled. "Since you're preforming, doesn't that mean you get to give away tickets—"

"Oh. Right. But I only got two tickets, and I need a third—"

"So the whole Legends Challenge was for nothing!" I bellowed. "Jonah was going to give us the tickets anyways! And now I'm short ten bucks!"

"Um, Linds—"

"You're right! Let's draw up a complaint!" Dan stood up, and held his hand out for me.

Using his hand, I got up beside him with the same determined expression on my face. "Let's!"

Jonah slumped back on the couch. "I wasn't going to give the tickets to you..."

«»«»«»

I stepped out the door in my usual clothes. I took Caleb's hand and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey. Did you pick out what movie we're going to see?" Caleb asked.

"Uh, I'm kinda torn between House At The End Of The Street, and The Perks of Being A Wallflower."

Just then I noticed to motorbike in the driveway. I gaped. "You expect me to ride—"

"Yes."

"Oh. Cool!"

Caleb got on the front. I hopped on back and wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned on the bike.

"Is this legal?" I asked over the roar of the engine.

Caleb shrugged. "Dunno. Probably."

He gunned it and we sped down the driveway. At the movie theatre I decided to go to House At The End Of The Street. Even though I love Logan Lerman, I thought maybe Caleb would prefer a horror movie over dramatic-romantic-movie-Thingy

The movie was awesome. Afterwards, it was around seven at night, and I didn't feel like going back to the mansion. So we went to Caleb's house.

To be honest, I was pretty freaking scared. I mean, we've been dating for about... Um... I'll take a guess and say a little over a month, and I've never been to Caleb's house, or met his parents. So, naturally, I was nervous.

Caleb's house wasn't as big as the Cahill mansion. But it was the size of an average house. He lived in a big neighborhood with a bunch of small streets connected with each other and the houses are, like, twenty feet apart.

It felt so nice, and cozy. Unlike the mansion which is all by itself on the top of a hill.

Before Caleb opened the door, I grabbed his arm. "Caleb—"

He smiled. "It's alright. My parents have gone away on a business trip. Unless there's some sort of an accident, they shouldn't be home until tomorrow night."

"Oh. That's not a very long time." I commented, as Caleb brought out his house key and unlocked the door.

He laughed. "It's fine, Lindsay. I'll take you back home in an hour."

My shoulders slumped. "Why not two hours?"

Caleb's grin widened. "Deal."

We stepped inside. It was so pretty inside; lots of neat, abstract designs on the walls; a huge flatscreen tv (with a ps3, of course) in the living room; steel kitchen supplies...

"Wanna come up to my room?" Caleb asked, holding out his hand

I took his hand and grinned. "Sure."

His bedroom is awesome. He has a flatscreen tv in his room, too, and he has a mini fridge, bean bag chairs, a desk with tons, and tons of paper on it. Poems.

"Your room is so cool." I told him, sitting down on a beanbag chair. I pulled my pink hair over on my left shoulder.

"Yeah, okay, not nearly as cool as yours."

"Dude, please. You don't have to lie."

"Black Ops?"

"Yes!"

I sat down on the black beanbag chair ad Caleb set it all up. As we were playing, there was this dick wad playing with his headset on and he kept saying stuff like, "Wow, you stole my gun. Wow." , "Wow, you threw a flash bang at me. Wow."

"Ugh, can we quit?" I asked. "This quiff is pissing me off."

Caleb exited it out, only to realize we were the hosts and we ha to wait for a billion minutes for the game to migrate hosts. Great.

I sighed. "Well this is great."

Caleb kissed my cheek. "I think we'll live."

"Good. But now I'm bored."

"Of course you are." Caleb muttered, a smile over taking both out faces.

"Shut up," I said, poking his chest. "Don't you get bored when your game freezes?"

"Yes, but then I decide to do something else."

"Like what?"

"Like this."

Caleb leaned in and kissed me. I realized how long it's been since we last kissed. I grabbed his neck and kissed him back.

Caleb got on top of me, and my heartbeat increased.

Yes, yes... I might've moaned. Like, twice. I think.

I pulled away for some air. Caleb grinned. "Still bored?"

"Definitely not." I smiled, kissing him again.

All of a sudden from down stairs, there was a loud bang. Somebody called. "We're home early!"

Another person called "And we got you a gift!"

Caleb abruptly pulled away. "Oh my God..."

I forced a smile. "Your parents?"

Caleb scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah. I'm sorry, Linds."

I stood up. "It's fine. Let's go see them, shall we?"

Caleb stood up and took my hand. "I guess. But Lindsay... They don't know I have a girlfriend."

"Even better!" I muttered sarcastically.

"Lindsay, what if—"

"No 'ifs'." I told him as I kissed his soft lips. "We'll survive."

"Okay." Caleb opened up his bedroom door. We walked down the hallway, down the stairs, and I saw his parents in the kitchen.

His dad was what an average dad looked like; wicked smile, a bit of a belly bulging from his tucked in shirt, a mustache(Sick!), and he had big arms with big muscles.

His mom looked like an average mom, too; bright blonde bob cut, sparkling emerald eyes, a little bit shorter then her husband, and a skinny body.

When they took notice of me, they stared for a second. Gee, thanks. The mom spoke up. "Who might you be...?"

"I'm Lindsay Cahill." I told her, holding out my hand. She shook it uneasily. "Caleb's girlfriend."

"Oh, girlfriend?" His dad said. "For how long?"

"About a month..." Caleb muttered.

"Well I'm Julianna," His mother informed me. "And that's my husband David."

"What's the gift?" Caleb asked, clicking his tongue and sticking his hands in his pockets.

I punched his shoulder. Was he always this rude to his parents?

Julianna and David sighed at the same time.

"Well, it's nothing special, like you hoped," Julianna mumbled, bringing out an iPod. Not an iPod touch, just a regular old iPod.

Caleb took at and examined it. "What apps can you buy? Do I get free Wi-Fi?"

David frowned. "You can listen to music."

Caleb dropped his shoulders. "Oh. Well, that's worthless."

He tossed it on the counter and stalked out of the room, leaving me in the kitchen with a very shocked expression on my face.

I managed to close my mouth. "Is that how he normally acts with you?"

Julianna nodded solemnly. "Unfortunately, yes. When you said you were his girlfriend, I was glad because maybe you could finally bring him to his senses a little and he could start acting normal."

I tried for a smile. "I'm going to bring him to his senses alright."

I walked out of the kitchen and back into Caleb's room. When I got inside, I tried not to slam the door, but I guess I kinda did. Well, I was mad.

"Caleb!" I also tried not to yell. But I guess my voice was a little louder than usual. "You are such a jerk!"

Caleb paused his Black Ops game and faced me. "What?"

"The way you treated your parents — that's not fair! They gave you life. You should at least have more respect towards them!" I accused, feeling my anger bubbling inside me like lava.

"Lindsay, you don't know what my life's like!" Caleb yelled back. "You can't say anything. You don't know anything!"

"Yeah, well, what I do know is that someday your parents will be gone. And you won't throw a party and dance on their grave, you will be devastated. You will blame yourself and you will always regret the moments you were rude to them in any sort of way." By the end of my dramatic speech, I basically had years streaming down my eyes. Thank you, water proof mascara.

Caleb stayed silent. I glared at the side of his head, daring him to say something, anything.

"Don't be so dramatic, Lindsay," Caleb said. "I don't need a sob story right now."

I gaped at him. What the hell did he just say?

"Well I don't need you right now. In fact, I don't need you ever. Screw you guys, I'm going home." I pushed open the door and stormed down the hallway, down the stairs, and out the front door.

It was then I realized it was pouring rain outside. Jeez, cliché much?

I pulled my hood over my head, and hugged my stomach ad I started my trek towards the mansion.

How could Caleb be so insensitive? He acted like he was freaking Lord of the Douche Bags. Hey, maybe he actually is.

After that little episode, with Caleb showing his true colors, I knew he wasn't right for me. I needed a sweet guy. A loving guy. A caring guy that would cradle me when I cry and not a jerk who basically told me to shut up when a few tears slipped down my cheeks.

It took me about two hours to get back to the mansion. I was soaking wet. And that was kinda good because it didn't look like I was crying. Well, if my eyes weren't puffy and red.

The second I stepped through the door, I knew I was going to be okay. The mansion was filled with heat that warmed me to the bone and the smell of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies wafted throughout the house. A hoard of laughter could be heard from the living room.

I ran upstairs stealthily so I wouldn't be heard. I changed into some dry clothes and attempted at fixing my hair. Then I walked into the living room.

They were playing charades. And oh my gods, Jake looked like his was having a seizure. From the fact that almost everybody was out of their seats shouting out guesses, and Jake's annoyed look, I knew they'd been guessing for a while.

"Seizure!" I yelled.

Jake gave me a grateful look. "Thank you, Lindsay."

I smiled as everybody greeted me. Ah, I love these guys.


	50. Chapter 49

OMG CHAPTER FOURTY NINE CALL DA POLICE

I haven't updated in forever ;)

So.. What's new...

WEEEELLL... I finished my story on wattpad ^.^ it's called Stalk Her, btw

My crush grew some balls and asked me toego to the school dance with him ^.^

I finished my speech fora school YAYYYAYAYYA

Aaaaaand my new favorite song is "Wake Up" by AWOLNATION :P

DISCLAIMER; TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own the 39 CluesOrr their characters, only her own.

* * *

The millisecond I climbed into bed, Emma ambushed me. I mean, who didn't see it coming?

She folded her arms across her chest. "Caleb changed his relationship status on Facebook from in a relationship to single."

"Ugh, right, I gotta change mine too. Thanks for reminding me," I said picking up my iPad and tapped the Facebook app.

"Lindsay what happened?" Emma asked, sitting on the edge of my bed.

I rubbed my forehead "We got into a fight and I sort of broke up with him."

Emma shook her head. "You are terrible at dating."

"Which is exactly why I'm not dating anybody for a whole month."

"So... You're sort of a vegetarian of boys?"

"Um... I was going more along the lines of a Hunter of Artemis, but that works too."

"Oh. Potassium."

"Potassium?"

"On the periodic table of elements, the symbol for potassium is K. So, technically I'm saying K."

"Jesus, there is a brain in that head full of air of yours."

"Shut up, I did go to school before."

"Yeah, remember that open house we went to that one time?"

"Oh my gosh, and Phoenix set the office on fire!?"

"Yes! That was hilarious! I really miss the little guy."

"Yeah. But we'll find him eventually."

"I hope so. See you later."

Emma left an I sighed. I really hope I see Phoenix sometime soon.

I heard a thump from somewhere. I was about to look out the door to see if Emma's weight got the best of her, but a bag was tossed over my head. I screamed — not because I was scared, psh —and lashed out, but that just got me a frying pan to the head.

Well hey. Did you expect me to stay calm?

«»«»«»

When I woke up, I was tied to a chair. When fudge. It was completely dark. And from my amazingness and training skills I could tell I was in a small room with no windows, a low roof and another door.

"Hello?" I called with a strangely shaky voice.

All of a sudden, the lights flicked on.

I shielded my eyes. "Jesus Christ!"

A heard a small laugh. "It's you."

I frowned and squinted my eyes. In front of my, was a small, dark skinned boy in an orange jumpsuit.

A huge smile spread across my face. "Phoenix!"

"Lindsay!" He jumped on me, enveloping me in a hug.

I laughed. "K, dude, instead of killing me with a hug, how about you untie me."

He nodded and let go, then started on the tight ropes.

The door opened, and six other people stepped through. A girl with tanned skin and long dark hair, two oldies, a girl who had weird black and orange hair, a girl who looked very buff but at the same time tired, and this kid that looked a lot like Sinead.

"Um..." I trailed off. I felt the last rope release and jumped up.

"Well, I'm Lindsay Wizard. Jonah's cousin." I started.

The tanned girl smirked. "I've heard about you."

"Ah, f*ck, you're Ian's sister."

"The little kids get to slap you if you cuss." The orange haired girl pointed out.

"Little kids? I'm the same age as them."

"How old are you?" The old Asian dude asked.

"I'm 13. And where the hell am I?" I paused. "P.S., You douche bags don't get to slap me."

The buff girl pounced on me. I tool a step back.

"Look, Lindsay," the girl spat. "We've been here for months, eating gross food, and none of us have had showers in forever, and Little Miss Prick over here won't shut up about her split ends, and I can't take it anymore!"

She collapsed to the ground and starred shaking uncontrollably.

Miss Halloween and Old Dude bent down to help her up. Little Miss Prick started crying and cradling her stomach. Skinny Redhead started whispering in Old Asian's ear, and Phoenix poked my shoulder.

"She goes into shock a lot," Phoenix informed me. He lowered his voice so I could barely hear him. "Vespers are stupid."

"I'm with you on that one," I agreed. The chick and the dude helped the other kid up. I sighed. "Names?"

"Nellie."

"Fiske."

"Alistair."

"Ted."

"Natalie."

"R-reagan."

"Um. K. So, Natalie is Ian's sister, Reagan is Ham's sister, Ted is Sinead's bro... And you're the au pair, the grandfather and the Uncle." I concluded, proud of myself for actually remembering all those stupid facts Dan told me.

I felt a pang in my chest that I wasn't supposed to feel. Dammit.

"Aren't you Emma's best friend?" Nellie asked.

I nodded. "Yep. Or, now I'm better known as the suicidal sociopath."

They didn't even ask. And I was glad, because I really don't feel like explaining crap right now.

I yawned. "If you don't mind I'm going to take a nap."

Ted frowned. "You were asleep for eight hours."

I shrugged. "So? You know what they say; the best time to go to sleep is when you wake up."

I felt my heart lurch into my throat. Jeez, I shouldn't have said that. Now I'm going to cry. Let's make that the _unstable_ suicidal sociopath.

«»«»«»

When I woke up for the second time, I was lying down on a carpeted floor. Reagan was punching the wall. Nellie, Fiske, and Alistair were all talking in one corner. Ted was beside the dumbwaiter with his eyes closed. And Natalie and Phoenix were sitting in front of me, as if they were my guards.

"Excuse me," I mumbled. "But where am I."

Natalie sighed. "We don't know."

"Ah, f*ck," I muttered, rubbing my forehead. "I wonder if Jonah's gone senile yet."

Phoenix faced me and cracked a small smile. "Remember when we got lost in the forest and Jonah almost killed Emma and Luke with the lawn mower?"

I burst out laughing. "Hell yeah! And we didn't know where to go so we camped out underneath the rock, and you got bit by the rattlesnake?"

"Oh gosh, I still have a scar," Phoenix lifted up the bottom of his pant leg and a saw the two scars on his ankle.

I shuddered. "You kept bleeding. Emma was crying so much."

"Yeah. When I was at the hospital, I thought I died. When I woke up I was sure I was in heaven. But instead, I was on a hospital bed and you were—"

"Leaning over you with an ice-cream cone." I finished, shaking my head and chuckling. "Sure did scare the crap out of you."

"Well, what would you do if you were in my shoes?"

"I would eat the ice cream." I answered without hesitation.

Phoenix smiled again, and Natalie shook her head.

"You are very weird." Natalie murmured.

"Please don't talk — I dislike British people."

I wish I didn't say that know because Nat looked like she was about to cry. Jeez, Lindsay. You are such an asshole!

Nellie glared at me. "Lindsay, don't."

I shrugged. "I'm speaking the truth. They annoy me."

"And me," Reagan agreed, punching the wall so hard I thought she'd brake her hand. But no, she just had to be a Tomas.

"She's unstable." Phoenix whispered in my ear.

"All of you are unstable!" I yelled. Ah, shit. Here we go. "I've only been awake for a good six minutes, and you guys look like a bunch of dying puppies!"

"We don't look like that dying puppy we saw at the vet—"

"That, Phoenix, is because the dalmatian we saw dying got sliced with an axe." I said. Natalie shuddered.

"Anyways," I continued "You guys should be trying to break free. Trying to escape. Trying to—"

"To what, Lindsay?" Fiske interrupted "It's all pointless. We've been in here for months. We are slowly dying inside and out. And, I'm sorry, but you guys haven't really been helping at CCC."

"We have been keeping you alive!" I shouted back. "We've been to Australia, England, Canada, Thailand—"

I took a deep breath and attempted to calm down. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't want to be here as you guys want to. But you've been sitting in this cell for, like, nine or ten months. I get that you're stressed. I've only been in here for a few hours and I want to commit—"

Phoenix glared at me.

"Um, I mean, I want to, Uh... Leave? Yeah. K. I want to leave. But sitting around and moping isn't going to get us very far."

Ted's eyes abruptly opened up. "They're coming."

Nellie sighed. "Maybe they'll shoot me again."

A few minutes later, a girl I clearly recognized came into the cell holding a phone.

Everybody around me immediately got up and sat down in a sort of line against the wall. The girl smirked.

"Yes, yes, I do need a picture. But first, I have some texts to read you." The girl said.

I glared at her. "You mother f*cking bitch."

"Lindsay, shut up!" Everybody whispered.

As Lindsay, I completely ignored them. "You f*cking say we're best friends, then you disappear. I thought you died. But no. You're a f*cking Vesper."

Jessica O'Connor grinned. "Great. You do remember me."

Yeah, she's only fourteen years old. We were best friends when I was about seven.

"F*ck yeah I remember. Now can you read the texts? Cuz you just killed my mood."

"Okay," She cleared her throat.

Eh, her voice is kinda annoying, so you can read the texts in my voice. Here;

Jessica: Hey. Lindsay's here with us so you can stop freaking out. From Vesper Thirty Two.

Them: I wasn't freaking out. I don't like Lindsay. -Ian

Them: Real smart Texting us with your real cell phone. -Dan

J: I know I'm smart. Anyways, i'll text you a pic of all the hostages later, just so you know they're still alive. It's pretty sad you still haven't found them yet.

Them: F*ck off -Emma

Them: Sorry about that. She's pregnant. You know how women can be... -Hamilton

Them: Excuse both of them. Um... But can you tell Lindsay that, I, um... Really miss her and we are working really hard to try and find her. And tell her that I... I love her. Now piss off -Dan

J: Cute. I'll get right on it.

After reading those and taking the picture(it was actually pretty fun; I flipped her the finger when she took it), Jessica left. Thank God. When she read that text from Dan I sank to the ground and held my knees to my chest.

Nellie stared at me. "You're dating Dan?"

I didn't want to go on a big speech of my love life, so I didn't say anything. Because I was pretty sure I wasn't dating Dan. Gods, I want to get out of here.


	51. Chapter 50

Hey. Chapter .

Soooooooo... One more chapter left, plus the epilogue xD

Also... Please google "Laura James (model)" and "Drew Chadwick (emblem3)". Only because I picture Laura as Emma and Drew as Hamilton... .

DISLCAIMER: TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco doesn't own T39C or their characters. She has a few OC's, though, but that's it.

* * *

I was officially in there for two and a half weeks. And I was basically dead.

"Truth or truth?" Reagan asked. We'd been playing for about half an hour.

"Truth." I mumbled.

"Why are you dating Dan?"

I slapped my forehead. I knew this was coming. "I dated Dan for about a month, then I ran away for six months, came back, we went out again, I nearly committed suicide again because Dan cheated on me, and I sorta cheated on him, and Dan broke up with me. Then he started going out with the chick he cheated on me with, but only to make me jealous, then I started going out with the guy I cheated on Dan with. Then we both broke up with them. I'm not dating Dan right now."

Reagan stared at me for a second. "This is exactly why I don't date."

Phoenix slapped my face. Gee, thanks. "You tried to commit suicide again?!"

"I'm sorry. You can blame Dan for that one." I said. "But this time, Jonah saved me 'cause Emma was too fat and lazy to come up to my bedroom."

"Oh yeah. She's pregnant..." Nellie trailed off "Do you know what she's having?"

"Twins. A boy and a girl."

"That's so cute," Nellie replied. "Has de picked out the names?"

"If she did, she hasn't told me yet."

"Awe."

"Yep. K, Nat Rat. Truth or Truth?"

Natalie sighed. "Truth."

"Um... Let's see... Have you ever had your first kiss? And if you did, with who?" I asked.

Heat rose to Natalie's cheeks. "No. I haven't."

"What about you, Lindsay?" Reagan asked. "Who was your first kiss?"

"Okay. I was ten. I was on one of my missions with Emma, and our job was to get this jewel thing from this Vesper guy. So we went. Turns out this Vesper had a really cute son, and I ended up kissing him, only to snap his neck and run back to L.A. The End."

Then it was completely silent. Woohoo! Points!

Jessica appeared at the door again. Bloody fantastic.

You know, I really dislike her. She's just such a f*cking bitch...

"Can I join your game?" She asked randomly, sitting down beside me. I scrunched up my nose.

For a Vesper, she dressed very girly. Like Barbie, if you will. And she had blonde hair, too, which is just fabulous.

"No." I said bluntly.

"Please? I'll make sure you get McDonald's for dinner." Jessica supplied

Immediately, everybody's faces lit up. Mine didn't. One, because Jessica is a lying bitch. And two, I really hate McDonald's.

"Alright." Nellie said. "Truth or truth?"

"Truth." Jessica replied.

"K, do you have a crush on someone? If you do, then tell us who he is." Nellie decided.

Jessica sighed. "Yeah. I sorta kinda like Vesper twenty seven — Caleb."

I squinted. "Caleb who?"

"Caleb Monroe. He's really cute. He has black hair with blue—"

"Caleb's a Vesper?!" I yelled. "I should've known! Drowning me in oil was probably a set up—"

"Wait, wait," Jessica stopped. "You know him?"

"Know him? I cheated on my boyfriend with him!" I grumbled. Gods, that sounded way better in my head.

"Well, he just flew in two days ago if you want to talk to him—" Jessica suggested.

"Bring him here. Like, now." I ordered.

Jessica got up and sprinted out the door.

"So..." Reagan trailed off. "You cheated on Dan with a Vesper?"

"I didn't know he was a Vesper," I answered.

"Makes sense." Natalie murmured.

A few moments later, Jessica came back in followed by none other than Vesper twenty seven himself.

He glared at me. "Sup, Linds."

I stood up, and walked real close him, just to seem intimidating. I guess it kinda worked because Caleb back up in a quick motion, almost tripping over Alistair's legs.

"You're a Vesper. You knew I was a Cahill all along, didn't you?"

"Yes. When Casper and Cheyenne kidnapped you, I was waiting in the other room. It was all a set up, Lindsay. And I thought you would be smarter to know."

"You're pretty good at acting for being such a dick. When you were pretending to be all worried when I wasn't at the mansion. When we kissed, I thought you actually liked me."

He snorted. "Well the joke's on you, cuz I felt nothing at all. But you are a pretty good kisser."

I went to swing a punch, but Caleb jumped back and pulled out a gun. I nearly laughed.

"Please. I doubt you'd actually shoot—"

He pulled the trigger. A loud bang shook the tiny space, an my ears started to ring. I wasn't hurt at all. When I glanced behind me, I saw a small hole in the wall.

"Playing Black Ops plays off," Caleb told me. "That was just a warning. One more smart move and I'll actually shoot you."

"Whatever. I hope you rot in hell."

"I probably will, anyways. See you later."

"Not likely."

Then he left, Jessica right behind him. Ugh. You know what? Caleb and Molly would make a good couple. Jessica deserves to be forever alone.

«»«»«»

K, so we did actully get McDonald's for dinner. I didn't eat anything. Not just because I didn't like it, but also because I felt sick to my stomach after the conversation I had with Caleb.

He is such a jerk! What kind of guy plays with a girl's heart like that?

I really wanted to go home... Where's Dan and his ninja boxers when you need him?


	52. Chapter 51

Dun dun dunnnnnnnnn

Omg sorry I'm just excited.

Why, CUZ IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER OMGGGG

Hehe.

DISCLAIMER: TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own The 39 Clues or their characters, only her own.

* * *

Another day had passed. I sighed. Nobody's going to come. They're all probably fretting over Emma, seeing as how she was due in about a week and a half.

Well, obviously Hamilton was. Ian wouldn't care less. Sinead, Evan, and Amy were probably trying to track us down in CCC. Jonah was getting his new album ready for sure — he's probably in L.A., with Luke and Aunt Cora and Uncle B, all of them trying to act positive a if I hadn't gone missing.

Jake was probably being Jake. You know, when I first got to the mansion I immediately marked Jake as the hottest guy in the world. Then I elbowed and kicked him in the sack. We barely got to know each other.

Then there was Dan... Ugh, why did he have to say he loved me?! I'm supposed to be a Hunter of Artemis right now! But no, every time I thought about his cute smile my heart skipped a beat.

Reagan poked my forehead. "You look like you're going to cry."

I sighed. "I was just thinking. About what everybody is doing back at CCC right now."

"They're probably working their best to try and find us." Fiske murmured in response.

"I doubt Ian is. He's probably throwing a party because I'm gone." I mumbled, curling into a ball on the rug.

Natalie folded her arms. "Does Ian miss me at all?"

"He says you're the only thing that gets him up in the morning." I assured her.

"Good."

"What's it like, traveling around the world just to steal stuff?" Alistair questioned.

"It sucks." I bluntly replied.

All of a sudden, a series gun shots rang out, which startled all eight of us. What, was Caleb practicing on an innocent sole? Wouldn't surprise me if he was.

There was many hurried footsteps, and hushed whispering. Then some keys jingled and the door burst open.

My heart lurched.

There, standing in the doorway, was Dan Cahill, with his Ninja boxers a little visible. Behind him was Amy, Evan, Atticus and Jake, who was carrying a tied-up-and-gagged Sinead. What...?

"Dan!" I shrieked, sprinting into his arms.

On instinct (yes, instinct), I crashed my lips onto his. Dan kissed back hard, placing his hands on my waist.

I pulled away and gasped for breath. Then I punched his chest. "What the hell?"

"We found you!" Dan grinned, hugging me again. "I'm so frigging smart!"

Amy was embracing everybody else, explaining they probably only had a few minutes to escape. They never found Vesper One, but they basically shot every Vesper in there path.

I eyed Dan. "You have a gun in your pocket."

His expression went blank. Dan pulled out the gun and flipped it around his fingers. "Playing Black Ops pays off, I guess."

I completely ignored the fact that Caleb had said the exact same thing when we talked, and instead pulled him in for another long, romantic kiss.

"Okay, there goes my lunch." Reagan shuddered. "Where's everyone else? Like, Ham, for instance."

"At the mansion. Now come on! Let's get out of here!" Amy shrieked.

«»«»«»

Turns out we were being held hostage in Germany. They found us by tracking Jessica's phone. Sinead was tied up because they used her as bait, and turns out Vesper 3 was actually — um, actually... I don't know... We were headed back to Massachusetts right now via Wizard Air.

I peered out the window, sighing to myself. I can't believe it's over. We found the hostages. Now the Vespers can stop treating us badly. We can live normal lives.

Emma and Hamilton are going to live in Emma's beach house down in San Francisco. Amy, Dan, Nellie, Fiske and Sinead will stay at the mansion. Maybe Ned, Ted, and Alistair, too.

Jake and Atticus will go back to where ever they came from. Reagan will go back to the rest of her family in Milwaukee. Ian and Natalie are probably going to stay with Amy and them, too, seeing as how they have no parents and no house.

Then lastly, Phoenix and I will head back to L.A. to see Jonah, Luke and all them. A single tear slipped my cheek.

We had such great times together. The memories flooded back as I attempted to hold back tears.

Thailand. When we found out Emma was pregnant. My first date with Dan. First coming to the mansion. All the hours wasted on Black Ops. Getting trapped in the elevator. England. Australia. Zach. Bill. Canada. Seeing Reznov in Hamilton. All those nightmares about him. Throwing him in the volcano. Seeing Eric so lifeless on the hospital bed. Going back to Canada. Meeting Hunter and Brett. LindDanBreHunt City. That short period of time when I dated Caleb and Dan dated Barbie. Getting kidnapped.

And lastly, where it all began, poisoning Eric.

Jeez, we've been through a lot together. #RADMEMS

Dan, who was sitting beside me, wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Are you crying?"

I frustratedly rubbed my eyes. "No."

"Okay, whatever you say..."

I looked over at him. "What's going to happen now, Dan?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We found the hostages. The Vespers can't boss us around any more." I tried to explain.

"Awe, damn," Dan said, slamming his fists on the arms of the chair. "I have to go back to school."

"Oh my gosh, you're right." I grumbled, putting my head in my hands.

"It's alright, Linds," Dan assured, rubbing my shoulder. "It's alright."

I hugged him again, and cried a little into his shoulder. 40% because I had to go back to school, and 60% because I was really going to miss everybody.

All of a sudden, Amy, followed by basically everyone else walked over to us. This wasn't moment-killing at all.

I sniffled and wiped away my tears. "What's up?"

Amy took a deep breath. "We've been discussing it, and, well, you know how your whole mission was to become a Madrigal?"

I felt a tug in my gut. "Yeah?"

A smile appeared on her face, as she pulled out this certificate thing. Wait — what's going on?

"May I introduce," Amy started. "Lindsay Sapphire Jane Walker Wizard Cahill, official member of the Madrigal branch!"

Everybody started cheering, while I stated blankly at them. I'm-I'm... Did I just... Complete my mission?

I jumped up and caught Amy in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I won't let you down! I swear it! Honestly! Thank you!"

She laughed. "You're welcome, Lindsay."

Then we spent the last couple hours on the plane celebrating.

Well, I guess this is **The End of My Cahill Life. **


	53. Epilogue

OMG. IMMA GON CRY.

Its it's ... It's the epilogue. *le tear*

WEEEELLLLLLLL a few things I need to say.

First: **There will be a sequel.**So the sequel is titled "My Cahill Death" and I will inform you when I publish the first part. See, I'm not exactly done writing it yet, so I'm going to wait until I finish a few more chapters until i post the first one.

Second: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY****MILA! **(Mila-is-a-bookworm) Since it is yourbirthday I'm going to let you do the disclaimer :)

DISCLAIMER:

Me: AYOOOOOO. WASSUP MILA!

Mila: HEEEYYY! Nothing much just parting, you know... Birthdays ^.^

Me: Aha! I still gotta wait ten more days for mine.. *sigh* Anyways; disclaim my story please XD

Mila: TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco does not own The 39 Clues or their characters. Only her own.

* * *

I woke up approximately two weeks later. Amy had insisted on all of us Cahill's (including Jonah, Ned and Madison who was, like, my new best friend) staying at the mansion for the rest of the month. Mainly because I had but birthday, but, you know...

So, I woke up. And every single person was gone. Well, except for Emma who was four days late. F*ck.

I rubbed my eyes as I walked into the kitchen. Emma was sitting in one of the chairs playing my iPad.

I squinted. "Um... Where is everybody?"

Emma sighed, not looking up from the tablet. "Amy, Sinead, Nellie, Reagan, Madison and Natalie went to the mall. Hamilton, Phoenix, Att, Jonah, Jake and Dan went to a hockey game. And Fiske, Alistair, Evan, Ian, Ned and Ted went to this museum thing."

"And I get stuck with you 'cause you're four days late," I grumbled, taking out a bag of Ruffles. "Great."

I walked into the living room to watch some TV. South Park was on so I decided to watch it. It was the episode where Cartman makes cardboard wings, and tries to fly off his roof, and then he fails and falls into a coma for three days, then there's this serial killer that they call the Left Hand Killer cuz he cuts off the left hand of the people he killed, then they think Cartman has physic powers—

"Lindsay."

"Shut up, this is a good episode."

"Lindsay—"

"Not now!"

"Lindsay!"

I pressed pause. "What?!"

"My water broke."

"It's fine, it's just one glass. Amy won't notice if the cupboards missing one cup—"

"No, smart ass, my water broke. I'm having my babies."

"Awe, hell no."

I jumped up and sprinted out the door. I'm not going to explain what it looked like, I'm just gonna get on with the argument.

"F*ck, why isn't Hamilton here?!"

"I'm just going to call an ambulance, okay?"

"An ambulance will take to long!"

"Seriously Emma?"

"Yeah. Just drive me—"

"I'm thirteen!"

"Almost fourteen!"

"Emma!"

"Lindsay!"

"Shut up, I'm calling an ambulance."

So we got taken to the hospital via ambulance, where Emma got taken into a room, screaming in pain, and I got to sit on the metal bench outside the room and attempt to call Hamilton.

He finally showed up after ten minutes of birth-giving. Which is a lot faster than I thought he'd show up...

Then I got some company on my metal bench; Dan, Jonah, Atticus, Phoenix and Jake also skipped the rest of the game to come here.

A couple hours had passed before the doctor let us come in.

When we first walked in, Hamilton was holding a baby, and so was Emma. Oh my gosh, they were so cute!

"Hey," Emma whispered.

Jeez, we're in a hospital. You just gave birth. Let's f*cking celebrate!

A smile over took my face. "What's their names?"

Hamilton let me hold the kid he was holding — the boy. "This is Ryder Jonah Holt."

Jonah grinned his billion dollar smile and adjusted his leather jacket. Douche.

"And this," Emma said, failing to hide her huge smile. "Is Lindsay Lea Holt."

THE END

* * *

BRB CRYING. EMMA Y MUST U MAKE MY FEELS GO ALL WACK D':

STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUEL!


	54. AN

HOLY SHNAZZLE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SCROOLLLLL DOWNNNN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KEEPING SCROLLING!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FARTHERRR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

by now you've either

1) Got seriously annoyed and left

2) Or just got pissed off

Well, for you people that left:

Youre missing out on some BIG NEWS! Wait... If you left you can't read this... Crap.

People still reading:

FIRST CHAPTER OF MY CAHILL DEATH IS UP CELEBRATE WHOOO READ IT EAT CINNAMON

NUTELLA

OMG

I HAD TOO MUCH SUGAR

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

~ TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco


End file.
